Entre el Cielo y el Infierno
by Nami-007
Summary: Normas y deberes pueden llevar tu vida a situaciones inesperadas, para mejor o peor. Las vidas de Neji y Hinata son controladas por su clan. ¿Cómo vivir: luchando o aceptando las reglas? NejiHina. Traducción.
1. Deberes y Normas

¡Hola!

Soy fan de la pareja NejiHina, y cuando leí este fic me vi prácticamente en la obligación de compartirlo con más gente, así que, con previo permiso de la autora de este maravilloso fanfic, os traigo la traducción de Between Heaven and Hell de The Twillight Owl. La traducción literal del título sería Entre el Paraíso y el Infierno, pero en castellano para referirnos al paraíso usamos más la palabra cielo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco (algo de lo que me siento muy orgullosa).

Incluiré las notas de autora tal y como The Twillight Owl las puso. Y ahora adelante.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis. 

Es sobre Neji y Hinata y cómo el Clan Hyuuga controla sus vidas. Antes de las calumnias, permitidme decir que las relaciones entre primos no están consideradas prohibidas en muchos países, ni biológicamente, ni legalmente (y sé lo que estoy diciendo porque soy estudiante de derecho). Si no te gusta ¡no leas!

**Capítulo I - Deberes y Normas**

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol brillaba en lo alto, todo parecía brillar con sus verdaderos colores a través de los ojos blancos de Hyuuga Hinata. Era el día perfecto y sería la noche perfecta porque ese día se celebraba en Konoha el Festival de Primavera.

Sus únicos pensamientos eran: escoger el kimono más perfecto de entre los que tenía, pensar en el peinado más asombroso, y memorizar todas las palabras que diría a su largamente amado: **Uzumaki Naruto.**

Sí, había decidido que esa noche, durante el festival, declararía su amor -sin tartamudear, sin juntar los dedos, sin temor, sólo valor y coraje - porque a él le gustaban esas cualidades.

"_Naruto-kun, te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo, sé cómo de sólo estabas, cómo te sientes ¡y cómo de fuerte eres! Eres mi inspiración, mi fuerza, la persona que más admiro en el mundo, y a la que más quiero - ¡Te quiero mucho!" - _Ese era el discurso, básicamente, con algunos cambios o añadiendo más entonación en algunas palabras. Lo estuvo repitiendo todo el día, y toda la tarde, así que cuando el momento llegara ¡sólo tendría que decirlo!

_¡Naruto¡Naruto¡Naruto¡Naruto_! - estaba riendo tontamente y dando vueltas cerca del jardín interior del recinto Hyuuga. Y fue mientras soñaba despierta que su primo y ahora protector, Neji, la encontró:

"Hinata-sama, vuestro padre desea hablar con nosotros, por favor sígame."

Los primos caminaron hacia la Sala de Reuniones. Neji corrió la puerta y permitió que Hinata entrara primero. En la sala estaban presentes todos los miembros del Consejo, Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata y Neji se sentaron en los únicos asientos vacíos, al otro lado del de Hiashi.

"Hinata, mi hija mayor, he visto tu mejora durante estos años. Lo has hecho bien" dijo el líder, su padre.

La respiración de Hinata volvió a la normalidad con las palabras de reconocimiento de su padre. Y entonces, él empezó de nuevo:

"Aunque te has vuelto fuerte, no es suficiente para ser el Líder de los Hyuuga. Aún tengo mis dudas sobre si estás preparada para dirigir este clan, el más antiguo y poderoso de Konoha."

"P-Pa-Padre ¡lo haré lo mejor que pueda! Aprenderé m-m-más ra-ra-rápido ¡y me prepararé para ser un líder sabio para los Hyuuga¡Lo prometo!" -dijo Hinata claramente, pero sin seguridad en su voz. Neji, en su mente, estaba imaginando cómo una chica que danza en los jardines cantando el nombre del maestro de las travesuras de Konoha podría ser un líder sabio …

Hiashi parecía leer la mente del joven, levantó una mano para detener a su hija:

"Eres muy decidida, y aprecio esa cualidad en ti. Pero también eres muy ingenua e inocente. Está claro que Konoha está en peligro hoy en día. Akatsuki, la Villa del Sonido y Orochimaru están a la expectativa a nuestro alrededor. La amenaza se encuentra en todas partes y tú, hija, actualmente eres incapaz de notar estos peligros debido a tu naturaleza pacífica".

Hinata abrió la boca para contestar, pero su padre continuó:

"No tengo ninguna duda que en el futuro serás un buen líder para el clan, pero necesito estar seguro. Como líder debo estar seguro de que los Hyuuga permanecerán a salvo, fuertes y protegidos. Si algo sucede, y muero, mi sucesor debe continuar mi trabajo."

"P-Padre ¡nada va a pasarte¡Eres uno de los shinobis más poderosos de la villa!" - exclamó Hinata.

"Un líder debe pensar en todas las posibilidades, incluyendo su propia muerte. De esta forma, para mantener el legado de los Hyuuga, quiero que te cases con Neji."

"¿QUÉ?" - Los dos primos gritaron a la vez. Hinata estaba conmocionada, su cara pálida (como si pudiese ser más pálida), y Neji se había quedado con la boca abierta, pero siendo estoico como era, se recobró del shock más rápido.

"Hiashi-sama, no veo cómo mi unión con Hinata-sama podría proteger el legado del Clan. Soy su protector, y es mi deber asegurarme sobre la seguridad de la Heredera y del clan. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio" - intentó argumentar Neji.

"Acabas de demostrar por que te escojo para ser su marido. Neji, tú no sólo posees la mejor sangre Hyuuga, sino que también muestras la mayoría de cualidades que nuestro clan alaba: fuerza, sabiduría, coraje, inteligencia, y un espíritu luchador."

"Aún así, mi señor, siendo el guardián de la heredera me permite utilizar esas cualidades a su favor. ¡El matrimonio no es necesario!" - Neji estaba sonando un poco desesperado.

"¡N-Niisan tiene razón! Además, si él me ayuda, puedo aprender y desarrollar esas cualidades por mí misma ¡padre¡Por favor!" - Hinata sonaba totalmente desesperada .

"No. Siendo sólo tu protector no le permite tomar algunas decisiones y acciones que sólo un marido puede hacer. Como tu protector él puede vigilarte, es su deber. Siendo tu marido, él puede proteger todo el clan bajo tus órdenes. Y eso es lo que yo quiero, su poder sobre el clan y sobre ti."

"¡P-P-Padre! Neji-niisan puede ser mi mano derecha ¡sin ser mi marido¡No es necesario¡De verdad!"

"¡Basta! Está decidido. A partir de esta reunión estáis oficialmente comprometidos. Vuestra boda se celebrará dentro de dos semanas" - dijo Hiashi.

"P-P-padre, reconsidéralo¡por favor!" Pidió Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, puedo entrenar a Hinata-sama. Haré de ella una buena luchadora. No será necesario tales acuerdos" - Neji casi rogaba.

"No. La decisión está hecha. Vuestra boda será dentro de dos semanas."

"¡Por favor¡Reconsidéralo!" - Hinata estaba de pie, con las manos hacia su padre. Estaba desesperada, no por la situación en sí, sino por no llorar frente el Consejo y su padre.

Oh, cielos, era tan difícil, sentía como su mundo se hacia añicos, necesitaba un agujero donde esconderse. ¡No¡Esconderse, no! Era exactamente por eso que ellos tenían que casarse. Neji … Hinata le miró. Apretaba los puños, sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus hombros tensos, y su mirada era … asesina.

"Hiashi-sama, dénos esas dos semanas y entrenaremos, Hinata-sama será sin duda más fuerte en dos semanas" - Podía ser su última oportunidad, Neji no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

"Dos semanas … mirad, chicos, debéis entender mi …"

"Estás siendo demasiado blando, Hiashi" - interrumpió un hombre mayor que estaba sentado a la derecha del líder. Su nombre era Hyuuga Hideo, padre de Hiashi y Hizashi, abuelo de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi. El anterior líder.

"Padre, ellos deben entender las razones detrás de esto."

"No. La chica es tu hija mayor, el chico es tu sobrino y un miembro del Bouke, cuya opinión no se necesita, y tú eres el líder. TÚ NO TIENES QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES" dijo el anciano.

Neji miró a su abuelo, una copia exacta de Hiashi, pero canoso y arrugado. Odiaba a ese hombre, más que a ningún otro miembro del Souke, porque él era el único que había enviado a su hijo gemelo menor al Bouke, quién marcó a su propio hijo con el sello maldito. ¿Qué padre tendría el coraje de hacer tal cosa a su hijo? Hiashi se lo hizo a él, pero era su tío. Bueno también es malo, pero un padre que marca a su hijo ¡es mucho peor!

Hinata sintió el aura que emanaba desde su primo. Se estaba volviendo peligroso. Pero antes de que ella pudiera poner una mano en él para calmarle, Neji gritó, adiós al buen juicio:

"¡Esto es suficiente¡No seré un títere para el Souke! NADIE VA A DECIRME CÓMO DEBO VIVIR MI VIDA."

"Neji-niisan, por favor, no."

"No. No. No. ¡No aceptaré esto¡No soy como tú, Hinata!"

"¡DIRÍGETE A ELLA CORRECTAMENTE, BOUKE!" - gritó Hideo.

Neji dirigió la vista hacia su abuelo, con ganas de asesinarle.

"Neji, por favor. Cálmate. Debes recordar como tu padre murió por la supervivencia del clan" - Hiashi apuntó calmadamente.

"Mi padre murió para ser LIBRE. Vio la oportunidad ¡y la cogió¡Mi padre nunca hubiera aceptado tales órdenes sin luchar¡Él tenía su orgullo¡Él era un luchador, un shinobi¡YO SOY UN SHINOBI TAMBIÉN, Y NO ACEPTARÉ ESTO¡Es mi vida y haré lo que quiera con ella!" - Neji permaneció medio sentado, mirando a su tío y a su abuelo.

"Neji …"

Pero las palabras de Hiashi fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de su sobrino. Neji estaba tendido en el suelo, con las manos en su frente mientras su sello estaba activado. Hinata vio como las manos de su abuelo formaban los sellos del Pájaro Enjaulado.

"PARA. Por favor, abuelo ¡para¡No le hagas daño a Neji!"

"Cállate, idiota. Él debe aprender cual es su lugar en este clan. Tu padre le tiene mucho cariño y lo trata como si fuera parte del Souke. Durante estos años, él ha malinterpretado su posición."

"Padre, Neji es joven, él debe comprender las razones de mi decisión. Detén la técnica maldita" - dijo Hiashi.

Hideo no paró. Neji aún estaba mirándolo, espíritu luchador en sus ojos.

"Mira, Hiashi. El chico no acepta la situación. Los miembros del Bouke no pueden discutir una decisión hecha por el Souke. Él no puede ir contra su destino."

"Mi … destino … está hecho por mí … por nadie más … El destino no está … escrito …" contestó Neji, luchando por mantener la cabeza alta.

"¡Chico imprudente! Hiashi sólo te tiene bajo su protección porque eres el hijo de su hermano y porque eres el Hyuuga más poderoso en la actualidad. No obstante, eres escoria del Bouke" -dijo un miembro del consejo.

"¡Mis habilidades … las aprendí … con mi propio esfuerzo … me pertenecen … como mi cuerpo … alma … y voluntad!" - Neji aún se estaba resistiendo, aunque le costaba respirar y su visión se estuviese nublando.

Hideo veía la fuerza de su nieto. Él llevaba usando la técnica maldita durante cinco minutos, y el chico aún se resistía. Medio sentado y mirándolo. Sin duda tenía poder, un shinobi como él sería el orgullo del clan Hyuuga, orgullo del Souke. Si sólo su padre hubiera nacido primero. Neji sería el heredero y no la débil Hinata. Pero tener un miembro del Bouke con tal poder era peligroso. Neji debía ser controlado por todos los medios posibles.

Entonces el anciano Hyuuga aumentó la fuerza de su técnica. Su nieto cayó de rodillas.

Neji podía sentir la sangre fluyendo por su nariz, orejas y frente. Su cabeza estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor, como si las venas de su nuca fueran a explotar, como si su cerebro fuese demasiado grande para su cabeza. Era horrible, había sufrido el poder de la técnica maldita antes, pero nada comparado a esto. Apretó los dientes para no gritar, pero permanecía mirando a su abuelo firmemente.

Hinata veía su dolor, se sentía tan impotente y la única cosa en la cual su mente pensaba era rogar:

"¡P-P-Padre¡Ayuda a Neji¡Abuelo, por favor, para!"

"Padre, cesa tu ataque. Estoy seguro que Neji ya lo ha entendido. ¡No hay utilidad en conseguir su ayuda con métodos dolorosos!"

"No cesaré mi ataque. ¿Ves como me mira¡Me mataría si tuviera la oportunidad! Él lo intento en el pasado con Hinata¿no?"

"¡Le perdoné¡Abuelo, él estaba confundido y enrabiado. ¡Y tu comportamiento justifica sus acciones en el pasado y su odio hacia el Souke!" - Hinata, sorprendentemente había hablado con voz clara ¡y sin titubear!

"Di que harás lo que te he dicho, chico. Y pararé tu dolor" dijo Hideo.

"No … mi vida me pertenece … a mí." -contestó Neji en voz baja, pero audible. Más dolor golpeó su cabeza, y ya no pudo contener los gritos.

Hinata estaba desesperada viendo como su primo, el hombre que ella conocía con su fuerza, estoicismo, y fuerza, lloraba como un niño, humillado delante de todo el Souke. El Hyuuga más poderoso, llorando.

Y, como si fuera a cámara lenta, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor: su padre discutía con su abuelo, el cuál aún estaba aplicando la maldición a Neji; su primo estaba tendido en el suelo, sangre saliendo de su nariz, orejas y frente, sus manos sujetándose la cabeza y su largo cabello revuelto; su hermana se había levantado cuando el ataque comenzó (Hanabi nunca había visto el sello maldito siendo usado de esa manera), su cuerpo estaba completamente apoyado en la pared opuesta, con miedo en su cara, y lágrimas en sus ojos blancos; todos los miembros del consejo mirando el lamentable escenario con caras inexpresivas. Nadie hacía nada.

Entonces, de algún lugar surgió un atrevimiento que nunca había conocido, se puso en pie, corrió hacia su abuelo y abofeteó sus manos, rompiendo el sello.

Un minuto después, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando su padre la golpeó en la cara, tirándola contra la pared, a unos centímetros de su hermana.

"Neechan …."

"¡Hinata, ese comportamiento es inaceptable¡Acabas de golpear a tu abuelo, un miembro del consejo¡Esto no quedará sin castigo!" - su padre se había enfadado con ella.

Neji la estaba mirando, medio consciente, su cara, su cabello y su camiseta empapadas en sangre. Intentó sentarse sólo para recibir otra vez la técnica maldita.

Eso era demasiado, gateó por el suelo, abrazó a su primo y comenzó a llorar.

"Por favor, para … Para"

"¿Cuál es vuestra decisión?" - preguntó su padre. Su cara parecía un tanto triste.

"Nosotros … nosotros …" ella empezó.

"No … no … es nuestra vida …" - Neji casi no podía hablar, su voz era completamente inaudible.

"Nosotros aceptamos. Por favor para esta tortura, nosotros aceptamos" - contestó entre lágrimas

"¿Qué has hecho …?" - Neji la miró.

"Lo siento, por favor, no me odies."

Todos los del consejo se pusieron en pie, su hermana había abandonado la sala siendo expulsada al jardín, y su padre, él último en marcharse, miraba la lamentable figura de los dos, aún abrazándose el uno al otro.

"Veis, mi hija, mi sobrino, por qué quiero vuestro matrimonio. Eres prudente, Hinata, sabías que era lo correcto, pero temiendo las dificultades. Neji sabía los riesgos y dio su vida, él se mantuvo en sus trece hasta el final. Tú serás la prudencia, él la fuerza. Necesito a los dos para liderar este clan."

Hinata sólo miró a su padre mientras salía de la habitación. Otra vez su debilidad era la razón del sufrimiento. El sufrimiento de su primo.

Neji acababa de desmayarse, después de las últimas palabras de Hiashi.

* * *

Me he visto en la obligación de volver a subir este fanfic porque tenía problemas para verse.

Disculpad las molestias, y gracias a Hino y a Chaosliterata por los reviews.

Saludos, Nami.


	2. El Festival

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo II: El Festival**

Hyuuga Neji sentía una fría tela en su frente, alejándole de sus sueños (o pesadillas). A poco a poco abrió los ojos, podía ver los cuadros de su propia habitación, ningunas luces excepto las que venían de fuera de la ventana. También vio la pequeña sombra de su prima. Ella era quién mojaba su frente, intentando que la fiebre le bajara.

"Hola, nii-san …"

"Hgmf. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Y-y-y-yo … estaba cuidando de ti …"

La mirada de Neji decía - _No necesito tu lástima o cuidado_-, pero su condición física estaba lejos de la verdad.

"Ve a casa."

"Yo, mmm, yo … no quiero estar allí … estar en casa …" - dijo ella vacilante.

"Pues vete a cualquier sitio, pero no estés aquí."

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" -preguntó muy despacio.

"No contigo, pero no quiero ver a nadie ahora, y … agh" - Neji sintió el dolor de cabeza, y su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Hinata sujeto su cabeza hacia atrás, y limpió su nariz con la tela.

"¿Estás bien?"

Cuando ella se movió para mojar la tela otra vez. Neji vio vendajes alrededor de sus muñecas. Vendajes nuevos, porque ella no los tenía antes, durante la reunión.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Ruborizándose y estirando las mangas de su kimono para cubrir los vendajes, ella consiguió decir, casi susurrando, "nada". Naturalmente que el "detector de mentiras humano", no se tragaría eso y la cogió por las muñecas para ver mejor sus heridas.

"Están hechos con un arma afilada. ¿En qué estabas pensando¿En suicidarte?" - dijo en un tono de voz alto, lo más alto que podía en su condición.

"Yo-yo-yo … No soy tan fuerte como tú … Mi padre dijo que tú darías tu vida por lo que crees - eso es por lo que tú soportaste el dolor …"

"Y … ¿POR QUÉ INTENTAR SUICIDARTE?" él estaba furioso.

"Yo-yo pensé que, quizá … si podía soportar el dolor … podría ser más valiente … para enfrentarme a mi padre y al consejo … pero …"

"¿Tienes idea de lo estúpida que suenas¡No soy tonto, intentaste suicidarte, Hinata¡Maldita sea! Se supone que debo protegerte¡recuérdalo¡Ese es mi _Bendito_ deber en este jodido clan¿Cómo se supone que voy a proteger a una suicida?"

"No-no era deseo de muerte … de verdad … Yo, yo estaba … (sollozo) yo sólo …" -las palabras no le salían, dentro de ella empezó una lucha para detener las lágrimas que insistían en caer.

"Mira, quería morir, por este maldito sello, pero morir luchando. Si quieres morir, al menos hazlo con honor. Un matrimonios de conveniencia no es ninguna razón para el suicidio."

Neji apoyó su cabeza en el cojín otra vez, Hinata miraba sus propias cicatrices, como si ellas pudieran contar la verdad escondida. Él tenía razón, ella estaba huyendo otra vez.

"Sal de aquí, e intenta no hacer cosas estúpidas."

Estaba preparada para protestar cuando alguien la llamó desde fuera.

"HINATA- CHAN"

"Es … la voz de Kiba-kun …"

"Hm … eso parece"

"¡OI, HINATA¿NO ESTÁS PREPARADA PARA EL FESTIVAL?"

¡El festival¡Lo había olvidado¡Su mejor kimono, su mejor peinado, su declaración de amor, todo parecía tan lejano ahora!

"No voy a ir. No siento que fuera a disfrutarlo hoy."

"Debes ir."

"HINATA-CHAN"

"Pero yo, tú no estás bien …"

"Ve o Inuzuka hará que mi cabeza estalle con sus gritos."

Hinata se levantó y fue hasta la ventana.

"K-Kiba-kun. Estoy aquí."

"¿Um¿Qué estás haciendo allí, no es la zona de los sirvientes?

"Yo-yo-yo estoy cuidando de …" se detuvo cuando vio a Neji sentado en la cama, mirándola y susurrando.

"Ve. Diviértete. No sabemos cuando habrá otra ocasión. No te preocupes, sólo necesito descansar."

"Me quedaré aquí. Contigo, nii-san" ella sonaba bastante decidida.

"Hey, Hinata. ¿A quién le estás hablando¡Venga, vamos¡Todo el mundo está esperando!" -dijo Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, lo siento, pero yo, yo no voy a ir …"

Acababa de ser interrumpida por Neji quién se había unido a ella en la ventana, diciendo:

"Estaremos listos en unos minutos. Espera un poco¿de acuerdo?"

"Uh, de acuerdo. ¡Qué bien que te unas a nosotros, Neji¡Nunca pensé que fueras una persona de festivales!"

"Ya … yo tampoco" - dijo Neji mientras se acercaba a su armario para coger algo de ropa.

"¡Tú-tú no puedes ir¡No estás bien, nii-san! - chilló Hinata.

"No te vas a mover de mi lado, cierto. Y yo quiero que vayas al maldito festival, por eso voy a ir también." - aunque se suponía que tenía que sonar gracioso, su tono de voz era de enfado y frialdad.

"Pero, pero …."

"¡Ve a vestirte! Nos vemos en la entrada en diez minutos."

"¿A qué estás esperando? Necesito cambiarme de ropa, y yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo con alguien mirándome. ¿Pero tú …? Y no les cuentes sobre el matrimonio."

Hinata huyó de la habitación. Sabía que él se cambiaría de ropa con o sin ella delante. Además ella tenía que ir al festival a causa del orgullo de Neji. Ella lo vigilaría.

Los cinco - Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata y Neji - caminaron hacia la plaza de Konoha, donde el Festival de Primavera se celebraría ese año. Kiba habló todo el rato sobre lo fantástico que había sido si última misión, como él y Akamaru derrotaron a un montón de ninjas enemigos, arrasándolo casi todo. Hinata escuchaba (o fingía escuchar) a su amigo, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Shino caminaba a su lado, nadie podría adivinar en qué estaba pensando. Neji iba unos cuantos pasos atrás, teniendo problemas para controlar su equilibrio, concentrado en su vista y parecer calmado.

En la plaza, inmediatamente encontraron a Tenten y a Lee.

"¡NEJI¡MI RIVAL DECLARADO Y AMIGO¡NUNCA IMAGINÉ QUE TÚ, DE TODA LA GENTE, VENDRÍAS A ESTA HERMOSA DEMOSTRACIÓN DE JUVENTUD Y GLORIA PARA LA ESTACIÓN MÁS AMADA DEL AÑO: PRIMAVERA!"

"Hola. Lee. Qué bueno verte, también" - Neji sólo saludó.

Tenten miró a su amigo y se acercó.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco soñoliento … ¿Has bebido algo antes de venir?" - preguntó lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie la oyera.

"Me duele mucho la cabeza, pero Hiashi-sama dijo que Hinata-sama sólo podía venir si íbamos juntos, por eso …" - _eres un gran mentiroso, Neji. Menos mal que ninguno de ellos es un detector de mentiras humano como tú._

No muy lejos el grupo encontró a Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino (que estaba discutiendo con Sakura) y a Chouji.

"OEE. ¡Todo el mundo está aquí¡Genial¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!" - Naruto saludó con sus manos, casi saltando de alegría.

Caminaron entre los puestos de comida y juegos. Naruto y Lee adoraban uno de esos juegos para medir la fuerza, competían para decidir quién era el más fuerte. Imaginando que el verdadero ganador era Chouji.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata apreciaban la belleza de los ositos de peluches, premios de una tienda de tiro. Sai le consiguió a Sakura un osito de peluche, Shino consiguió un conejito a Hinata y Shikamaru intentó conseguir un pony para Ino, pero era demasiado problemático, lo dejó, y sólo consiguió un colgador de llaves con forma de cerdo. No hay ni que decir que él oyó un bufido de la rubia kunoichi.

Para evitar el asesinato de Shikamaru a manos de Ino, el grupo decidió intentar el juego de pescar. Sería la oportunidad de Shikamaru para redimirse, ya que él era bueno pescando.

Tenten nunca se separó del lado de Neji. Estaba realmente preocupada por él. Neji era callado, pero hoy estaba raro, como deprimido. Pero Lee casi la obligó a participar en el juego de pescar porque ella tenía la mejor puntería, y ciertamente conseguiría el premio, y ella era la única chica que no tenía un bonito juguete.

Neji, pasó la mayor parte del animado tiempo, sentado en un banco, con los párpado casi cerrados. A veces, le dolía la cabeza como si fuera a estallarle, su nariz y sus orejas aún seguían sangrando. Cada vez que sucedía, intentaba limpiarlo rápidamente para que nadie pudiese verlo. Pero Sai lo vio, y se sentó a su lado.

"No estás bien. Por lo que he visto, este pañuelo tuyo está lleno de sangre."

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"No¿pero cómo de lejos intentas llegar? Puede que parezcan tontos, pero son shinobis. Alguien se dará cuenta, ya sabes."

"Déjame sólo."

"Si querías estar sólo, no deberías haber venido a este Festival en primer lugar¿no?"

"LÁRGATE …"

Entonces su cabeza le dolió como el infierno, y sus orejas y su nariz sangraban tanto que no podía limpiarlos. Se sentía adormecido, mareado, voces le llamaban a lo lejos …

"¡Neji¡NEJI!" - Tenten le llamaba.

"¡Sai, bastardo¿Qué le has hecho?" gritó Sakura

"Neji, compañero¡háblame¡Que alguien traiga a la abuela Tsunade aquí¡AHORA!" -gritó Naruto. Neji sólo pensaba cómo un idiota como Naruto era un líder nato en tal situación.

"¡Déjale en paz! Debo llevarle a casa" - Hinata estaba intentando tomar el control de la situación.

"No. Él se va derecho al hospital" - y esa era la voz de la Gondaime.

Neji aún podía oír a Hinata rogar para llevarlo a casa, pero Tsunade contestó con un sonoro "NO", y él sintió como alguien lo llevaba, "_ lycra verde"_, Lee o Gai-sensei. Y entonces, se desmayó, dos veces en un mismo día. Vaya un genio …


	3. Mentiras Piadosas

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

La nota final es de The Twillight Owl.

* * *

¡Gracias por todos los reviews¡Por favor continuad leyendo y dejando comentarios! 

**Capítulo III: Mentiras Piadosas**

Estaban todos en la sala de espera del hospital. Ninguno de ellos hablaba. Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, como si quisiera abrir un agujero en el suelo. Kiba estaba repiqueteando con los dedos en una mesa cercana, mientras Tenten estaba nerviosa mirando alrededor. Hinata estaba apoyada contra la pared, juntando los dedos (como siempre), y Shino sólo la observaba, inexpresivo.

Un incómodo silencio reinaba en el lugar.

De pronto, Tsunade entró en la sala, con Sakura tras ella.

"¡Hinata¿Cuánto tiempo duró?" - más que una pregunta parecía una orden de la Gondaime.

"Yo-yo le pido perdón, H-hokage-sama …"

"¡No hagas payasadas, niña¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO ESTUVO ACTIVADO EL SELLO MALDITO¡Contéstame¡Ahora!"

"Hinata, tú más que nadie sabes que la activación del Sello Maldito provoca una alta presión sanguínea dentro de la cabeza, y puede conducir a la apoplejía, neurisma y finalmente a la muerte" - explicó Sakura, intentando convencer a Hinata de hablar.

"Yo-yo-yo no sé nada …" -Hinata estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina, como si fuesen a dejarla caer en algún momento. Sus manos se retorcían frenéticamente, y sus dedos se curvaban en extrañas posiciones.

DEBÍA de permanecer callada, ellos no podían descubrir nada sobre su compromiso - ¡no aún! Neji le había pedido que se callara. _Sigue mintiendo. Sigue mintiendo._

"¡Escúchame, Hyuuga!" - la Gondaime estaba enfadándose - "el Sello Maldito sólo puede ser activado durante cinco minutos sin provocar apenas daños al portador, más que eso puede causar todas las consecuencias que Sakura ha nombrado¡y algunas de ellas son IRREVERSIBLES!"

"Yo-yo-yo …"

"¡Hinata¡Mírame!" -le pidió Sakura, cogiéndola por los hombros - "Debemos saber el periodo de activación para poder administrarle la medicación adecuada. Tú también eres una aprendiz de médico ninja, sabes que si le damos menos medicación de la requerida a su estado, puede tener otra crisis, lo cual provocaría un daño permanente a su cerebro¡o hasta la muerte!"

"Hinata, por favor, escucha a Sakura-chan" -dijo Naruto, estaba excepcionalmente serio.

"S-siete u o-o-ocho minutos … más o m-m-menos … cre-creo" - Eso era, finalmente lo había dicho. Al infierno con el orgullo de Neji y el suyo propio, su condición era demasiado mala para seguir manteniendo la mentira.

Escuchando la respuesta, la Hokage giró sobre sus tacones para volver a la sala de emergencia. Sakura fue detrás de ella.

Silencio otra vez en la sala.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Tenten, rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos.

"¿Qué hizo para merecer tal castigo?"

Hinata no podía contestar, sólo miraba el suelo. No necesitaba el Byakugan para saber que tenía diez pares de ojos mirándola. El desespero estaba tomando lugar, su mente en búsqueda de salidas, soluciones, mentiras que pudiera decir para evitar la verdad. _¿Lo sabrán¿Si digo algo falso, se lo creerán? __**¿Puedo mentir a los que quiero?**_

"Hinata-san. Te he hecho una pregunta" - Tenten se había levantado, a unos pasos frente a ella. No estaba enfadada, sólo triste.

"Por favor, Hinata-chan, conocemos a Neji. Puede ser difícil, desobediente … Sé que ha recibido sus enseñanzas a través del sello maldito durante su vida¡pero ninguna ha sido tan severa como ésta!" - Lee casi rogaba por su respuesta. Él y Tenten habían sido los únicos amigos de Neji (aunque él nunca fuera a admitirlo) durante mucho tiempo, y merecían una respuesta.

"Hinata-chan, venga. Habéis estado actuando de forma rara toda la noche, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. ¡Él podría haber muerto por culpa de ese maldito sello!" - Naruto estaba muy serio ahora. Y ella sabía que una vez que Naruto se ponía en "modo serio", no se le podía detener. Además¿cómo podría esconderle la verdad a alguien que ella amaba? Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, sintiendo la presión de sus amigos sobre sus hombros. Sentía frío, pero era primavera¿no? Y sin su permiso, las lágrimas cayeron.

Como si pudiera apartar la mirada, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, haciendo que las mangas de su kimono cayeran, revelando los vendajes de sus muñecas.

Shino amablemente tocó sus manos, apartándolas de la cara, volviéndolas con las palmas arriba. Silenciosamente desenvolvió las vendas, exponiendo las cicatrices rojas de su pálida piel.

"¿Qué es esto?" - preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Shino era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero sin embargo, eran palabras llenas de significado.

"He-he-heridas de e-entrenamiento …"

"¡Y un cuerno son de entrenamiento¡El Juuken no daña el exterior¿Qué pasó hoy en ese estrafalario clan tuyo?" - Kiba ya estaba gritando.

"N-n-nada. So-sólo he-heridas de entrenamiento … de verdad."

"Hinata odio las mentiras. Y por lo que estoy siendo testigo aquí, es una GRAN mentira por parte de alguien de quien NUNCA creía que iba a escuchar" - Naruto estaba cabreado, realmente muy cabreado. Dios, ÉL estaba cabreado con ella. No, no podía ser. Eso era una puñalada en su corazón, y ahora estaba llorando.

Shino la abrazó, Kiba acariciaba su largo y oscuro cabello. Akamaru estaba lamiendo sus manos. Finalmente su mundo se había derrumbado.

"Sólo dinos qué ha pasado. ¡Quizá podríamos ayudar! - dijo Ino acercándose al equipo.

Chouji se acercó con agua y pañuelos, y ella fue colocada amablemente en una silla al lado de su equipo y los demás.

Y les contó la pesadilla de la tarde, el matrimonio convenido, su negación, sus pactos fallidos, y el castigo de ambos.

Otro incómodo silencio cayó en la sala de espera. Parecía que todos estaban procesando la información. Pero finalmente el más ruidoso habló:

"¡LOCURA¡Esto es una locura¡El clan Hyuuga está loco¿Quién se creen que son para jugar con las vidas de las personas¿Son dioses¡No lo son, ni siquiera la Hokage¡Nadie tiene ese derecho!" - Naruto estaba enfadado, dando puñetazos a la pared,

"¡Sí¡Estoy de acuerdo¡Es insensato! Primero, son primos, segundo, ni siquiera son amigos cercanos, ni amantes, tercero, NO QUIEREN CASARSE EL UNO CON EL OTRO" - Kiba también estaba gritando.

"Chicos, eso no es relevante. Estáis olvidando la parte importante, la del castigo" - Lee estaba intentando calmar la situación, pero sin dejar el tema.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Lee. Los matrimonios arreglados son comunes entre las familias más antiguas como los Hyuuga¡pero forzarlos y torturarlos por eso¡Es realmente una locura!" - Ino estaba sentada ahora al lado de Hinata, dándole la mano.

Hinata sólo pensaba en cómo de bien hubiera sido si sus amigos hubieran estado allí, durante el encuentro con el consejo.

"Bueno … ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó perezosamente Shikamaru - " No es que quiera meter mi nariz en esos asuntos de familia, pero ahora que sabemos la verdad, no podemos sentarnos y fingir que nada ha pasado¿no?"

Todos se giraron para observar al contemplador de nubes. ¡Era del que menos se esperaba tal comentario subversivo! Y parecía como si sus palabras ardieran en la fría sala:

"¡CORRECTO¡No podemos quedarnos callados¡Hinata-chan¡Hablaré con tu padre y sacaré esa mierda de su cabeza!" dijo Naruto con su famosa sonrisa en el rostro.

"Yo también. ¡Nadie decidirá la vida de mi rival y de mis amigos! Eso va contra las normas de la primavera de la juventud: el amor debe venir sin anunciarse¡sin predecirlo!" - añadió Lee, y una puesta de sol y brillantes aguas, de repente, aparecieron detrás de él.

"¡Movamos nuestro traseros hasta el recinto Hyuuga!" -exclamó Kiba y comenzó a salir de la habitación con todos los novatos, más Tenten y Lee tras él. Todos, excepto Hinata y Sai, quién dijo:

"Sois taaaaaaaaaannn ingenuos. ¿Realmente pensáis que vuestras poco convincentes razones e infantiles argumentos cambiarán la mente de líder del clan más antiguo de Konoha? Sin duda os echará a patadas del recinto en menos de dos segundos."

"¡Cállate, Sai bastardo¡No sabes nada sobre esto¡Tú no has experimentado el dolor de Neji cuando me enseñó su sello durante el examen de Chunnin¡No has visto cómo de duro Hinata intentó luchar contra su primo, aunque él fuera mucho mejor que ella … " gritó Naruto a la cara de Sai.

"No sólo eso. Su viejo (_léase su padre_) la echó de su casa por ser tan débil e inútil. Gracias a la amabilidad de Kurenai-sensei, ella tiene un hogar y amigos, y se ha convertido en una gran ninja" - Kiba señalaba a Sai con un dedo a unos centímetros de su cara.

El ninja artista continuó con la cara impasible, sin contestar.

"Hombre, es problemático, pero tiene razón" - dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo.

"¿De qué estás hablando Shika¿Has pensado en algo?" - preguntó lentamente Chouji mientras abría el décimo paquete de snacks.

"Mirad, no podemos hablar con él sin tener buenos argumentos. Sólo podría empeorar la situación."

"Tenemos un argumento de peso: SUS VIDAS, SUS ELECCIONES" - dijo Naruto.

"Suena como una anuncio de zapatillas o whisky, Naruto" - bromeó Ino.

"¡Ino mantente callada¡Shika está hablando!" - Chouji quería oír la idea de Shikamaru.

"¿Qué es él ahora¿Tu líder espiritual?" contestó la rubia.

"Qué … problemático … Debemos hablar con la Gondaime primero. Ella puede convocar una reunión con Hiashi-sama, y poner un poco de sentido en su cabeza."

"¡Piensas que Tsunade-hime meterá su nariz en esto! Ella nunca se mete en los problemas internos del clan¡ya lo sabes!" - Tenten explicó al grupo.

"No es un problema interno del clan. Uno de sus jounins está gravemente herido. Ella tiene una razón para convocar una reunión con Hiashi-sama. Probablemente se le escapará la verdad sobre el problema de Neji, y ella podrá disuadirle de todo el asunto del matrimonio" - y con eso, Shikamaru acababa de demostrar por qué merecía el título de "Genio".

"¡Bien¡Hablaré con la vieja Tsunade!" - Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara - "¡Anímate, Hinata! Vamos a salvaros, a ti y a Neji."

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que sonreír a la adorada inocencia del chico. Todo estaría bien. Todos volvería a ser como antes … Comenzó a llorar otra vez, más que antes …

"Gracias … a todos …"

Sakura entró en la sala y le explicó al grupo que Neji estaba bien, pero que tenía que quedarse en el hospital durante algún tiempo, sólo por precaución. Ino alejó a Sakura de los otros para contarle sobre las heridas en las muñecas de Hinata, le preguntó si podía echarle una mirada y también si la chica Hyuuga podría quedarse en el hospital.

"Ya sabes, frontuda, creo que puede intentar algo estúpido otra vez. Sólo para estar seguras."

"Sí, tienes razón, Ino-cerda."

Y entonces Naruto fue al despacho de la Gondaime con Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba como sus primeros tenientes; Lee, Chouji, Sai, y Sakura como sus oficiales. Le presentarían a Tsunade una nueva misión.

Mientras tanto, Tenten y Ino se quedaron con Neji y Hinata, para vigilarlos.

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de mi querido primo, Gaspar. El paraíso curará toda la tristeza.**_


	4. Razones

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Razones**

Naruto abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, y entró seguido por el grupo.

"Vieja Tsunade. Debes convocar a Hiashi-sama. ¡Ahora!"

¿Por qué? - preguntó la Hokage perezosamente.

"¡Porque quiere casar a Hinata y a Neji¡Y ellos no quieren este matrimonio!"

"Naruto, sabes que no puedo interferir en asuntos de clanes, especialmente en uno tan tradicional como el Hyuga."

"Tsunade-sama, temo que usted debe preguntarle sobre las heridas de Neji. Por lo que sabemos, fueron provocadas por la negación de Neji en este asunto" - Lee estaba intentando convencer a la Hokage.

"¿Te refieres a la activación del sello maldito¿Neji se negó a la propuesta de matrimonio, y fue torturado?"

"Sí. Una cosa son los matrimonios convenidos, y otra es forzarlo" - apuntó Kiba.

"Además, Neji y Hinata son ninjas respetables de la Villa de Hoja. Han sufrido daños, y han sido torturados dentro de las paredes de la villa. Es algo que te concierne, Hokage-sama" - dijo a poco a poco Shikamaru. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. De hecho, estaba en lo cierto:

"¿NIÑOS ESTÁIS DICIÉNDOME A MÍ QUE NO SÉ CÓMO SER UNA HOKAGE?" - Un asunto realmente peligroso. La fuerza de la Gondaime era legendaria. Todos los chunnin y Naruto se acobardaron al ver su cara asesina.

"No es eso, Gondaime. Pero nos costó mucho obtener esa información de Hinata, creímos que seria importante para usted saber lo que había pasado en la mansión Hyuga" - explicó Shino.

"Hum…."

"Vieja Tsunade, lo que ellos están haciendo está mal. No pueden obligar así a la gente. Por favor, haz algo" - Naruto estaba rogando. Tsunade conocía a Naruto desde los doce años, y sabía que estaba muy dolido con la situación de sus amigos.

"Escuchad. No puedo disuadir a Hiashi si él ya ha decidido sobre el matrimonio, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda para, por lo menos, retrasar la boda. Sin duda, pediré información sobre la tortura de Neji, ese es mi deber como Hokage."

Fuera del despacho de Tsunade, Kiba aún seguía sintiéndose inútil.

"Chicos, creo que no será capaz de convencer al viejo de Hinata."

"¿Por qué¡Claro que lo hará¡Es la Hokage¡Hiashi-sama la escuchará" - Naruto parecía esperanzando ante la situación. Él siempre había creído en el poder de Hokage.

"Naruto, Tsunade fue muy clara sobre inmiscuirse en las reglas del clan. Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba" - opinó Sai. Naruto inmediatamente lo cogió por el cuello. Shino, calmadamente, hizo que lo soltara, dejándole en el suelo.

"Entonces significa que debemos tener un plan B" - sugirió Chouji.

"¿Qué tipo de plan¡No tengo ni idea sobre cómo vamos a arreglar este problema!" dijo Sakura. Y de pronto todos miraron a Shikamaru, quién estaba medio dormido en un banco cercano.

"Eeee … ¿qué? Qué problemático …"

"Shika¡eres un genio! Piensa en un plan B" - pidió Kiba a su amigo, con los ojos brillantes de anticipación.

"… qué dolor … Mirad, si Tsunade no logra convencer a Hiashi, no habrán muchas opciones …"

"¡Pero siempre hay una!" - Lee estaba lleno de esperanza, uno de sus poderes de juventud era creer en un brillante nuevo día.

"No. Para estar seguros, hay dos opciones. La mejor es huir de Konoha" - dijo Shikamaru con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Impensable. Conozco a Neji¡y nunca huiría! Hasta en las peores situaciones de su vida, luchó hasta el final" - Lee realmente conocía el carácter de Neji.

"Lo mismo va para Hinata" dijo Shino.

"Pues yo creo que no, Shino. Dependiendo de las condiciones, Hinata puede aceptar la sugerencia de huir" - comentó Kiba un poco dudoso.

"No lo haría. Es consciente sobre su papel como heredera del Clan Hyuga. Ese es el por qué siempre se esfuerza tanto para ser fuerte" - Shino podía decir eso ya que él también era heredero de su clan.

"Entonces, eso sólo nos deja una sóla segunda opción, y es …" - Naruto estaba esperando a que Shikamaru le contestara, pero Sai habló primero:

"¡No lo pillas!"

"¡Idiota¡No estoy hablando contigo!"

"¡Hey, vosotros dos¡Callaros!" - Sakura golpeó sus cabezas.

"La segunda opción está descartada. Además, ellos ya lo intentaron, y ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con ello" - dijo Shikamaru al fin.

"¡No lo cojo¿Cuál es la segunda opción?" - Naruto miró extrañado a los otros chunnin.

"Rendirse" - contestó Chouji.

Finalmente, Naruto pudo entender que la situación llevaba a un final sin salida, o convencían a Hiashi (lo cuál sería un arduo trabajo) o Hinata y Neji serían marido y mujer dentro de dos semanas.

"Tío, me siento tan débil, tan inútil …" - Naruto tenía una extraña tristeza en su cara.

"Es como cuando Sasuke decidió seguir a Orochimaru … me sentí igual" - Sakura estaba observando el cielo estrellado, recordando claramente su intento de convencer a su amigo, y la persona que amaba, de quedarse en Konoha.

"No, Sakura-chan. Esta vez es diferente."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto? - la ninja de cabello rosado miró a su amigo, intentando descifrar su expresión.

"Sasuke siempre tuvo una opción. Intentamos traerle de vuelta, dos veces, y él siempre se negó por sus estúpidos motivos. Pero, no obstante, siempre fue su elección. Hinata y Neji nunca han tenido el derecho a escoger. Es por eso que no puedo aceptar esto" - Sakura observó a su amigo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en estos tres años. No sólo ella, sino que los otros también se habían dado cuenta.

Naruto ya hablaba como un Hokage …

El grupo (excepto Tenten e Ino, quienes permanecían en el hospital) fue convocado por Tsunade, a la mañana del día siguiente sobre las diez..

Cuando llegaron a su despacho, Hyuga Hiashi estaba sentado en una silla, frente a la de la Hokage. Educadamente asintió a los jóvenes. Los chicos se encontraban sentados o de pie, y entonces Tsunade les dijo:

"Os he convocado aquí porque quiero que oigáis del propio Hiashi-kun las razones para el matrimonio de vuestros amigos" - era tan raro oír el sufijo "kun" en alguien como Hiashi, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que él había sido uno de los amigos del hermano de la Hokage en la infancia.

Ella conocía al líder de los Hyuga, y a su hermano gemelo, desde hacía mucho tiempo; a ellos y a su hermano pequeño les encantaba gastarle bromas. Hizashi era especialmente travieso, Hiashi solía comportarse (su padre, el viejo Hideo, solía ser muy estricto con su hijo mayor).

"Primero, me gustaría mostraros mi aprecio por vuestra demostración de amistad hacia mi hija y mi sobrino. Es muy importante para ellos, y para mí también."

Naruto hizo un pequeño ruido de incredulidad, y fue golpeado en el estómago por Sakura.

"Segundo, me disculpo profundamente por el sufrimiento infligido a mi sobrino. Nunca quise que las cosas acabaran así. Cuando les convoqué a la reunión con el consejo esperaba su negación, pero estaba seguro que al final lograrían entenderlo."

"Merecéis oír mis razones. Tomad vuestras conclusiones después, por favor. Todos vosotros sois chunnins como mi hija, por lo tanto, sois conscientes de que Konoha y sus habitantes están al acecho. Como líder de un clan debo buscar el bienestar para mi gente. Debo actuar conforme a su protección y cuidado. Un líder ha de considerar todas las posibilidades, incluyendo su propia muerte, y como preservar su linaje."

"Hinata es mi sucesora. Pero no está preparada aún. La conocéis mejor que yo, y sabéis que es de naturaleza tranquila, ella busca la paz, es muy inocente. Aunque ella sea una fuerte shinobi - y sí, reconozco que lo es-, pero es probable que falle como líder, ya que no está familiarizada con la política."

"Está equivocado. ¡Hinata es muy inteligente, y sabe cuando la engañan y cuando confiar en la gente!" -exclamó Kiba levantándose de la silla.

"¡Inuzuka Kiba¡Cállate y escucha!" - ordenó la Gondaime, haciendo que Kiba se calmara.

"Ejem. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que ella puede ser manipulada por el consejo. Su buena naturaleza chocaría con las peticiones de algunos de los miembros, y ella no sería capaz de decir _no."_

"Neji es lo contrario. Él lucha. Él no acepta las cosas tal y como son. Desde que su padre murió siempre ha estado luchando contra el Souke. En el pasado, su odio siempre fue descargado contra él mismo miembro del Souke durante las sesiones de entrenamiento del Juuken. Ese miembro solía ser Hinata."

Lee se movió en su sitio, mirando amenazadoramente al líder de los Hyuga. Si Hiashi lo notó, no lo sabemos, pero continuó explicando sus razones.

"Su rabia era un claro signo de inadaptabilidad. Cuando finalmente entendió la razón por la cuál su padre se sacrificó, lo puse bajo mi protección, lo entrené, lo observé. Neji es el Hyuga vivo más dotado. Pero su poder no es el motivo por el cuál le escojo para ser el marido de Hinata, la razón está en sus ojos. Él es capaz de ver en el corazón de las personas, el puede distinguir la verdad de la mentira. Nunca será manipulado por nadie. Lo escojo para que sea el guía de Hinata en su papel como líder, alguien en quién pueda confiar dentro del clan."

"Esas son buenas razones, Hiashi-sama, pero eso no explica por qué casarlos. Neji puede jugar ese papel siendo el tutor o el consejero de Hinata " - y eso vino de Sai, todos miraron al ninja, pero él siguió mirando fijamente al líder del clan.

"Cierto. Será su consejero, y su protector. Para lo cuál no es necesario el matrimonio, cierto. Pero como ya dije, un líder ha de preservar su linaje. Este matrimonio también tiene ese propósito. Hinata es la heredera del Souke, Neji es el Hyuga más virtuoso¡sus hijos serán Hyuga de sangre pura y con talento!" - y con eso último los ojos de Hiashi brillaron.

"Entonces¿van a casarse sólo para tener bebés¡ESO ES ESTÚPIDO!" - gritó Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, mis hijas, Hinata y Hanabi son las responsables de continuar el linaje de los Hyuga."

"Ya, pero para eso pueden escoger a quién quieran para casarse. ¡No tienes que escoger maridos para ellas!"

"Eso es cierto para Hanabi, ya que es la segunda. Pero Hinata **debe** casarse con un Hyuga de sangre pura. Ella lo sabe desde que era pequeña. Y créeme, como su padre al único Hyuga de sangre pura al cual confiaría a mi hija, y a mi clan, es Neji. No soy capaz de verla casada con cualquier otro del Souke."

El silencio reinó en el despacho de la Gondaime.

"Convencer al consejo para que aceptaran a Neji como su prometido, fue muy duro, ya que él es un miembro del Bouke, y en el pasado no ha mostrado ningún tipo de respeto por la vida de la heredera. Me las ingenié para hacerles entender mis motivos. Espero que todos vosotros las entendáis también. No estoy pidiendo vuestra aprobación en este asunto, eso sería pedir demasiado. Lo que espero es que los apoyéis, para que los cambios sean menos asfixiantes" - eso último sonaba más como una súplica.

Los jóvenes ninjas estaban apartando la mirada del hombre, como si quisieran esquivar la petición. Él tenía motivos. Buenos motivos. Que no podían ser negados.

"Lo … entiendo … pero no es fácil para nosotros … sabe. No … podemos aceptar que la vida de alguien puede ser dispuesta por alguien que no sea uno mismo. Debemos tener el derecho de escoger nuestros caminos … eso es lo que pienso … ese es mi camino de ninja …"

"Joven, recuerda esto, ningún hombre es realmente libre, la libertad en sí es una prisión. El mundo en el que vivimos se rige por ciertas formas de comportamiento, formas, política. La verdadera libertad llega cuando eres capaz de vivir tu vida felizmente sin que te molesten esas normas, y sin ignorarlas."

"Naruto …" - Sakura colocó unas de sus manos encima de los hombros de su amigo, y con la otra acarició su cabello rubio. Naruto parecía desconcertado, pero entendía la regla número uno para ser Hokage: la política.

"Otra cosa más" -dijo Hiashi mientras iba hacia la puerta del despacho- "Como marido de Hinata, Neji se encontrara a salvo, en una posición híbrida, ni Bouke ni Souke.

Ino estaba dormida en la silla al lado de la cama de Hinata. La chica Hyuga escuchó de la ninja rubia que sus amigos iban a hacer una petición contra su matrimonio. Conocía a su padre, nunca iba a dejar que eso ocurriese.

Activó su byakugan, buscó la sala de su primo. Pudo ver a Tenten hablando con él, y después marcharse de la habitación. Aunque no era muy buena leyendo los labios, entendió algo sobre "conseguir comida". Eso probablemente mantendría a la ninja de las armas lejos de Neji durante unos minutos.

Intentando no despertar a Ino, Hinata salió de la habitación y corrió por los pasillos hacia la habitación de su primo. Cuando la encontró, activó otra vez el byakugan para estar segura de que Tenten no estaba dentro o cerca. Y de pronto, alguien la llamó desde la habitación:

"Hinata-sama. Sé que estás ahí. Entra o márchate."

Abrió la puerta lentamente, entró en la habitación y encontró a su primo descansando en la cama.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Eh … ¿sabías q-que Naruto-kun y los otros han hablado con mi pa-padre sobre el matrimonio, nii-san?" -preguntó completamente asustada por la posible reacción de su primo.

"Sí. Lo he estado _mirando_ desde aquí" -Hinata se sorprendió al oír que su byakugan podía alcanzar tal distancia.

"Y … ¿c-c-cuál es el re-resultado?"

"Él aceptó y prometió que te casarías con Naruto" -contestó irónicamente, pero Hinata podía sentir como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"¿Q-q-qué?"

"Pues claro que no ha cambiado de opinión¡tonta!" -estaba nervioso - "¿Y quién se lo contó a ellos en primer lugar?"

"Yo-yo les … expliqué … estaban preocupados por tu c-c-condición … la Hokage exigió sa-saberlo … Lo siento, nii-san, la he fastidiado otra vez …"

Neji suspiró.

"No es tu culpa. No había otro remedio."

"Escucha, nii-san. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda pa-para ser una b-buena es-esposa pa-para ti. No-no fastidiaré l-las cosas o-o-otra vez."

"Corta el discurso barato. ¡No lo aguanto!"

"No. A-aunque no es-estés de a-a-acuerdo, lo prometo. Es mi camino de ninja."


	5. La Boda

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

¡Gracias otra vez por los reviews¡Siempre me intereso por las opiniones de los lectores!

Espero que el último capítulo no fuese demasiado aburrido, porque fue en mayor parte el monólogo de Hiashi, bueno¡sigamos viendo lo que sucede!

**Capítulo V: La Boda**

Las dos semanas volaron como el viento. Tsunade les dio a los novios sólo la última semana para descansar. No es que ellos quisiesen, a decir verdad, Hinata y Neji preferían trabajar hasta unas horas antes de la ceremonia.

Los otros chunnins decidieron aceptar la petición de Hiashi de no intentar boicotear la celebración. Una promesa silenciosa fue hecha: apoyarían a Hinata y a Neji sin importar lo que pasara.

Sólo un raro suceso ocurrió unos días antes de la boda.

Hinata volvía de su última misión de soltera con su equipo y su sensei. Después del puente de Konoha, Shino cogió el camino hacia la derecha con Kurenai, y Kiba siguió andando con Hinata hacia la el noroeste de la ciudad. El recinto de los Inuzuka se encontraba en la zona norte de la villa, cerca de las montañas; la de los Hyuga en el oeste, en la zona del lago.

Después de unos minutos caminando en silencio, Kiba se detuvo de pronto, y cogió la mano de Hinata:

"No tienes que hacerlo, ya lo sabes."

"T-te p-pido p-perdón …"

"Todo el asunto de la boda. No tienes que casarte con Neji."

"Pero …"

"Puedes huir. Te ayudaría. Durante esta noche … hoy es el día en que los Inuzuka montamos guardia en la entrada de la villa … Puedo hablar con los guardias … distraerlos …"

"¿Kiba-kun?"

Él estaba cogiendo sus manos. Sus propias manos sudaban, estaba temblando, parecía entusiasmado, y de alguna forma dulce …

"Hinata, ve a la villa de la Arena … habla con el Kazekage, con Gaara, sin duda te acogerá … ¡nadie lo sabrá!"

"¡K-K-Kiba-kun! No puedo hacer eso … Tengo mi orgullo como shinobi … ¡huir es actuar como una cobarde!"

"¡No lo es¡Es tomar el control de tu vida¡Escúchame, sólo les diré dónde estás a aquellos que tú me permitas! Naruto, Shino, Kurenai …"

Hinata se emocionó con los sentimientos de su amigo, pero ella no sabía cómo explicarle sus propios sentimientos. Decidió sincerarse, y colocando las manos de él entre las suyas, lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

"Eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes mejor que nadie como he intentando ser más fuerte, ser útil en las misiones, valerme por mí misma. Si huyo ahora, sólo estoy probando que el consejo y mi padre tenían razón, que no valgo nada."

"Aunque … esto no prueba la fuerza de nadie, Hinata …"

"Kiba, fui yo quién aceptó el matrimonio. Yo hablé por mí y por Neji. Él está enfadado conmigo, lo sé …"

"Ese es otro motivo. Conoces su temperamento, él es muy cruel contigo cuando quiere. A pesar de que ahora os llevéis bien, este asunto del matrimonio puede hacer que vuestra relación se venga abajo …"

"No. Aunque él esté enfadado conmigo, no huiré."

"Hinata …"

"Ese es mi camino de ninja" -dijo con decisión en sus ojos. Kiba no podía discutir más. La conocía, lo haría hasta el final …

"Buena suerte. Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, y si cierta persona te hace daño, dímelo y le patearé el trasero."

Y dándole un casto beso en las mejilla a Kiba, ella se marchó hacia el recinto.

Él día de la boda llegó.

La ceremonia se celebraría en el santuario de los Hyuga. Era un lugar solemne, y sólo el Souke, los líderes de los clanes y la Gondaime estaban invitados. Pero por petición de los novios, los novatos, el equipo de Gai y sus respectivos senseis fueron invitados también.

En el santuario, la familia Hyuga y la Gondaime se sentaron al lado derecho del sacerdote, y la sacerdotisa, los líderes del clan a la izquierda, junto los chunnins.

Hinata estaba en su habitación, vestida con el kimono de boda de su madre. Los sirvientes le habían hecho un maravilloso peinado, y maquillado … estaba magnífica. Se preguntaba si dos semanas antes, le hubiera gustado estar así, en el festival, y decirle aquellas palabras a Naruto-kun …

Parecía tan lejano ahora, tan imposible. En pocas horas, sería una mujer casada. No más Naruto. Le entró el pánico sólo de pensar si sería capaz de acabar con lo que sentía por él, olvidarlo para así, hacer que su primo y marido fuese feliz.

¿De verdad sería responsable de la felicidad de Neji?

Neji estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa principal, acabando de vestirse. El kimono no había pertenecido a su padre. Su tío intentó convencerlo de que se pusiera el kimono de él, pero Neji se negó. Entonces, Hiashi le compró uno nuevo. Obviamente odió la idea, no era rico, pero podía permitirse un kimono, aún así su tío le dijo que sería un regalo de buena suerte.

Hm … buena suerte … parecía más un mal presagio.

Su madre estaba peinando su largo cabello, y empezó a trenzarlo …

"No, madre. Lo quiero suelto."

"Cariño, no es adecuado llevar el cabello suelto en la ceremonia de tu boda …"

"No. Está bien así. Al menos algo debe estar sin atar en mí …"

"Neji …"

"¿No vas a asistir a la ceremonia, mamá?" - preguntó girándose para mirar sus ojos blancos.

"No. No puedo ver como mi único hijo es encadenado a esa maldita casa" - ella no estaba llorando. Hyuga Natsume hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la capacidad para llorar, al igual que su hijo- "Prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, cariño."

"Lo haré. Cada día, si es posible. Y no te preocupes. No seré encadenado fácilmente, no otra vez …" - Neji abrazó a su madre - "Un pájaro inteligente que siempre intentará liberarse de la jaula, y soy un genio, no lo olvides …" - Natsume nunca entendió si su hijo estaba diciendo eso a ella o a él mismo.

La ceremonia de la boda empezó puntualmente a las cinco de la tarde.

Hinata entró primera en el santuario. Neji entró unos pasos tras ella, debido a su posición inferior. Caminaron como si fueran a ejecutarlos, Hinata liderando el camino, él la seguía.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, pero con una mirada triste. Kiba desvió la mirada de la multitud, para poder ocultar sus lágrimas. Tenten perdió la batalla contra sus lágrimas, y Lee abrazaba a su querida amiga mientras acariciaba su cabello (el cuál ella había decidido dejarlo suelto para la ceremonia). Shino estaba callado, pero su padre, que estaba a su lado, sabía que no estaba bien. Los chicos no estaban bien.

En medio del pasillo, Hinata se detuvo de repente. Todos los invitados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Hiashi estaba inquieto, los jóvenes shinobis se miraron los unos a los otros esperando una respuesta. Shino se giró para mirar a Kiba quién se encogió de hombros, señal de que no entendía la reacción de ella.

Neji también se detuvo, intentado descifrar su mente, Y de pronto, Hinata le miró, por encima de su hombro, y su mano derecha se separó del lado de su cuerpo, la levantó un poco y la paró en medio del aire, con la palma hacia atrás. Neji seguía mirándola con perplejidad en los ojos. Y entonces, ella simplemente le sonrió, y movió los dedos de su mano levantada. Él entendió la señal, caminó hacia su lado, tocó la mano que le ofrecía y enlazo sus dedos. La miró, dedicándole su famosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ella asintió, y juntos continuaron caminado hacia el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa.

La rabia y el enfado de los miembros del Souke podía sentirse en todo el santuario. Sólo Hiashi permaneció impasible.

El lado de los shinobis se llenó de alegría. Los novatos, Tenten y Lee, los jounins, los líderes de los clanes, y la Gondaime aplaudieron la acción de la pareja. Para el disgusto de los ancianos Hyuga.

Después de la ceremonia una pequeña recepción tuvo lugar en la Mansión.

Naruto intentó hablar con sus amigos, pero ellos estaban rodeados por Hyugas. Sabía que, a pesar de lo triste de la situación, hoy era un día glorioso; ¡el día en que el clan Hyuga empezaba a cambiar!

Naruto invitó a Sakura a bailar, para su sorpresa y la de los demás, ella decidió seguir su alegre espíritu.

Neji y hinata sólo tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos casi al final de la recepción.

"Gracias a todos por haber venido" - dijo Hinata humildemente, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"Eee Hinata-chan¡no necesitas darlas¡La fiesta estuvo genial¡Buena suerte a los dos en vuestra nueva vida!" - dijo Naruto, sonriendo y frotando su nuca.

"¡Buena suerte y no olvidéis a vuestros viejos amigos, hum! - agregó Ino.

"¡Sí, nada ha cambiado!" - exclamó Chouji.

Todos desearon a la pareja sus mejores deseos, y se marcharon de la fiesta.

Nadie dijo: "Felicidades."

Cuando la fiesta finalmente hubo acabado, Neji y Hinata se marcharon a su apartamento, en la zona comercial del recinto Hyuga.

El recinto era muy extenso. Muchos de los hombres del clan se dedicaban a la vida de shinobi y a la guerra, ese era el famoso orgullo de los luchadores Hyuga. Pero habían algunos que se dedicaban al comercio y a la agricultura. Esos permanecían a una división inferior del Bouke (sí, el Bouke también tenía divisiones), y algunos miembros del Souke empobrecidos. Por eso, el distrito comercial de los Hyuga era una zona neutral dentro del recinto.

Neji y Hinata, se suponía que debían de vivir dentro de la Mansión, pero Neji se negó a vivir allí y pidió vivir en algún otro lugar con Hinata. Y Hiashi, a pesar de la arrogancia del chico, sabía que sería difícil controlar a su sobrino y a su padre dentro de la misma casa. Por eso, les dio un apartamento como regalo de boda.

El lugar estaba ya amoblado. Hinata y Hanabi lo había decorado. El apartamento era pequeño, consistía en una sala de estar con un mostrador que conectaba a la cocina, una pequeña habitación (la cual Neji había convertido en su sala de estudio, llenándola de pergaminos y cosas personales), un simple cuarto de baño (con ducha y bañera), y una gran habitación, la habitación de ambos.

Hinata entró en el apartamento, encendió las luces, y pensó que supuestamente su marido debía llevarla en brazos hasta su nueva habitación. Tonto pensamiento el de ella, al ser Neji su marido, sabía que él NUNCA HARÍA una cosa tan estúpida. Estaba riéndose cuando escuchó que él había cerrado la puerta de principal. Hinata se giró para ver a su marido apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta, mientras aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta.

"Heh … Enjaulado y encadenado …" - dijo con tono triste, más a sí mismo que a ella.

"Neji nii-san … Yo-yo no te encadenaré … nunca …"

"No es por ti" - dijo pasando por su lado, y entró en el dormitorio. Hinata permaneció en la sala de estar. Comenzó a considera la opción de dormir en el sofá. Afortunadamente Hanabi le había dado la idea de comprar algunos cojines.

Ya estaba arreglado el sofá como una cama cuando él salió de la habitación, con los pantalones de pijama, y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer algo de té. Hinata, lo miró … preguntándose si era invisible.

"A-aa-a-a, nii-san … ¿Qui-quieres que te pre-prepare té?" -Hinata intentó llamar su atención.

"No" - Neji continuó haciendo el té, sin molestarse a mirarla.

Hinata fue a la habitación, y se puso el pijama. Se limpió el maquillaje en el lavabo, y echó una ojeada a la sala de estar, sólo para ver a Neji bebiendo su té mientras miraba la televisión. Decidió que no sería prudente hablarle hoy. Puede que en la mañana, las cosas fuesen mejor.

Se suponía que era su primera noche, aunque en el momento en el que él no se molestó en llevarla en brazos dentro del apartamento, y considerando su terrible humor, Hinata fue al dormitorio y decidió dormir.

Mañana sería otro día, un nuevo día para una nueva vida.


	6. Manejar el día a día

Soy yo, o la web se ha vuelto loca, a veces el fic aparece y desaparece.

Misterios de la vida.

Gracias por los reviews a Hino, Chaosliterata, de quienes se borraron al volver al subir el fic; a anto-chan, espero que el problema no siga; y a Kitsune-Megamisama, de quien adoro sus fics NejiHina, y he de darle las gracias, porque estaba desanimándome sobre seguir traduciendo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

¡Para quienes les gustó, habrá más sobre la familia de Neji en el siguiente capítulo!

**Capítulo VI: Manejar el día a día**

Hinata se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente de su boda, sólo para ver que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, intacto.

Neji no había dormido en el dormitorio.

Fue hasta el baño, se refrescó y echó un vistazo a la sala de estudio. Un futon estaba extendido en el suelo, los pantalones del pijama tirados con gracia en medio.

Fue a la sala estar, pero no encontró a su primo en ninguna parte. Él había estado en la cocina, había signos de haberla utilizado y algunas frutas en la basura. Su primo ya no estaba en el apartamento.

Desayunó, limpió la cocina y se vistió para ir a entrenar en el campo.

No, no buscaría a Neji. Estaba claro que no quería ser molestado por su mujer, o por nadie en realidad.

Cuando llegó al terreno de entrenamiento, Hinata encontró a su hermana practicando su Kaiten.

"¿Nee-chan¿No es un poco temprano para ti¿Dónde está Neji-niisan?"

"No lo sé …" - Dios, comenzaba de forma maravillosa su matrimonio, sin saber dónde andaba su marido - "¿Puedo entrenar contigo?"

"Noooo … Se supone que estás de luna de miel …"

"No hay luna de miel sólo con la esposa …"

"A lo mejor está con nuestro padre. ¿Por qué no vas a comprobarlo?"

"NO" - si su padre descubría que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Neji, diría que si era incapaz de cuidar de su familia¡cómo iba a liderar un clan! - "Iré a buscarle. ¡Sola¡Y no se lo digas a nuestro padre!"

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"No hay ningún paraíso … " murmuró Hinata mientras corría por el recinto.

Al mediodía, aún no había rastro de Neji, así que decidió ir a su jardín a recoger varias flores para decorar el apartamento.

Al pasar por el dojo, Hinata oyó ruidos de pelea.

Al entrar vio a su padre y a su marido enfrentándose. La pelea estaba siendo vista por varios niños Hyuga del Souke y el Bouke. Estaban con la boca abierta, admirando la resistencia y las habilidades de ambos luchadores. Hinata estaba asombrada por la lucha.

Hiashi no era tan rápido como Neji, pero tenía más experiencia a su favor, anticipándose a cada movimiento del joven. Neji sabía que su tío era un Maestro del Estilo de Lucha Hyuga, y más experimentado que él, por lo tanto la batalla se decidiría de forma inteligente.

Neji se lanzó hacia Hiashi, con la mano derecha levantada, en la posición del Juuken. Éste esperaba a que el joven ser acercara más para cambiar la trayectoria de la mano, y así esquivar un peligroso golpe. Cuando Neji estiró los brazos hacia su tío, de repente se agachó, y estiró su mano derecha hacia el estómago de Hiashi. Éste no pudo desviar el golpe, el cual le alcanzó, y le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas.

Neji volvió a la posición de lucha nuevamente, mientras Hiashi se reincorporaba para recobrar la posición. Por la boca del hombre salía sangre.

Acercándose el uno al otro, esquivaron golpe tras golpe, jadeando fuertemente.

Hinata no sabía si estaba orgullosa de ambos hombres o enfadada consigo misma por ser la única de la familia que NO estaba entrenando.

Salió del dojo, y se sentó cerca del jardín, maldiciendo su holgazanería. Y fue allí donde Neji la encontró.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"A a a nii-san … Yo, yo estoy … a a a a"

"¿Estás …?" – Neji movía sus manos esperando a que completara la frase.

"Estoy … haciendo nada" - finalmente admitió para sí misma y para él.

"Eso ya lo veo. Voy a comer con mi madre."

"E-eso es bueno …" - Hinata no iba a auto invitarse a la comida. Si él quería que le acompañara, entonces tendría que decirlo.

"Bien" - Neji le dio la espalda con dirección a la zona del Bouke.

Entonces, de repente habló sin girarse:

"¿Vas a quedarte allí o vas a venir?"

Ella no respondió, sólo caminó a su lado.

"Gran lucha la que has tenido con mi padre."

"¿Estabas mirando?"

"Sí, pero no pude ver el final."

"Él ganó."

"A a a, ya veo …"

La anterior casa de Neji era muy bonita, muy tradicional. Aunque su padre fue relegado a la categoría del Bouke, adoptado por una familia de total confianza, el Souke siempre les proporcionó todo lo que necesitaban. Era parte del acuerdo de adopción.

Natsume también provenía de una familia tradicional, una de aquellas que proveían al Souke con buenos luchadores y hábiles sirvientes. Un tipo de elite dentro del Bouke.

Hizashi fue un Jounín muy competente, por lo cual el Sandaime y el Yondaime siempre le confiaban misiones de rango A y S. Él no podía ser un ANBU porque requería el permiso del Souke, y también porque era el protector de Hiashi.

Después de la muerte de su marido, Natsume cuidó de la casa, y de la educación de su hijo. Hizashi había dejado una buena fortuna, suficiente para ella y Neji. El cuál se convirtió en un hábil shinobi, incrementando los fondos de la familia. Durante sus años de genin, chunin y ahora de jounin.

Dejaron los zapatos en la entrada, Hinata siguió a Neji por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde su madre lo recibió feliz.

"Mamá. ¡Estoy en casa!" - Curioso, ya que esa casa ya no era la suya.

"Oh cariño¡estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido!"

"Hinata-sama ha venido conmigo" - dijo señalando la pequeña figura parcialmente escondida tras los marcos de la puerta.

"Hinata-sama, bienvenida" - saludó Natsume con frialdad, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y comenzara a temblar, mirándose los pies, y claro está, juntado sus dedos índices.

Hinata debía saludar a su suegra, pero no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella: Natsume-san, tía Natsume, Natsume-sama … Entonces recordó que Neji nunca llamaba "tío" a su padre, sino "Hiashi-sama", por lo tanto:

"Buenas tardes, Natsume-san" - saludó tímidamente, aún juntando sus dedos índices.

Ignorando el cumplido de su nuera, Natsume se volvió a su hijo.

"No estarás pensando en comer con esa ropa sudorosa y maloliente¿no Hyuga Neji?"

"No. Voy a ducharme antes de comer¡Natsume-chan!" -sujetó la cara de su madre entre sus manos y le plantó un dulce beso en la frente, después se fue escaleras arriba.

Y la pobre Hinata se quedó allí, en el pasillo de la entrada. Natsume se fue a la cocina, a acabar la comida.

"¿Qui-quiere que la a-a-a-ayude, Natsume-san?" -preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

"No" -respondió la mujer sin darse la vuelta. Y entonces, Hinata supo de quién Neji había aprendido esa fea costumbre.

Al observar a su suegra, Hinata vio a una mujer, de la misma edad que su padre, pero que parecía más mayor. Natsume debía haber sido hermosa en su juventud, pero sufrimiento, pena y odio estaban marcados en su cara para siempre. Su largo cabello moreno tenía algunas canas, y cubría el sello maldito con su flequillo.

Desde el momento en el que la mujer no mostró mucha atención a su invitada, Hinata decidió explorar la casa. Recordaba haber estado allí una vez cuando era pequeña; Neji y ella habían descubierto un pasadizo secreto en la Mansión, pero para abrirlo eran necesarias herramientas apropiadas. Hinata no tenía ni idea donde se guardaban las herramientas de la mansión, por eso fueron a la casa de él para coger las herramientas de su padre. Desafortunadamente, fueron descubiertos y regañados por Hizashi.

Entreteniéndose en el pasillo, Hinata se detuvo en una habitación que daba al patio trasero. Había una anciana sentada allí, contemplando el jardín.

"Entra, chiquilla"

"A a a. Buenas tardes, señora …"

La anciana también era una Hyuga, sus ojos blancos no podían negarlo. Su cabello era completamente blanco, y tenía un semblante feliz (algo realmente raro entro los Hyugas).

"¿Eres la esposa de mi nieto?"

"Lo-lo soy. Encantada de conocerla."

"Ja-ja. ¡Hinata-sama, tu amabilidad y bondad son legendarias¡No te veía desde el funeral de Hizashi¡Dios mío, te pareces tanto a tu madre!"

La mujer hablaba como si conociera a Hinata desde hacía años, ningún rastro de resentimiento, odio o algo parecido. También tenía el sello maldito en su frente, y no llevaba nada para esconderlo. Hinata sólo miraba el sello, y la mujer pareció leer la mente de la joven:

"Oh¡No me preocupa esconderla! Soy demasiado vieja para conseguir novio" - ella estaba asombrada por la reacción de Hinata.

"A a a … aún no sé su nombre, señora …"

"¡Oh, vaya¡Qué descuido¡Estoy delante de la heredera y no me he presentado¡Lo siento, me llamo Hyuga Sanae, encantada de conocerte!"

"¡Encantaba de conocerla también, Sanae-san!" - era asombroso la calidez que Hinata sentía alrededor de esa mujer. ¡Y pensar que era la madre de Natsume y la abuelita de Neji!

"Cuéntame, Hinata-chan (y ella era el primer Hyuga que se dirigía a Hinata de esa forma)¿qué tal va tu luna de miel?"

"Bu-bue-bueno …"

"¿No me digas que mi chico te está dando la lata?"

"¡No! Él no me ha hecho nada … nada de nada …"

"Ya veo … Mira, Neji-chan es un poco estoico y duro al principio, pero en el fondo es un chico dulce. Dale una oportunidad¡y él te mostrara ese lado!"

¿Oportunidad¿Qué oportunidad¿No le había dado ya todas las oportunidades del mundo¡Él no le mostraba atención¡Era completamente invisible para él! No es que estuviera locamente enamorada de su marido, no es quisiera su atención incondicional, pero al menos podría decir "buenos días" y "buenas tardes" de vez en cuando.

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?" -preguntó la anciana, alejando a Hinata de sus pensamientos de ama de casa desesperada.

"¿Cuál?"

"Cuando era pequeño, solía decir que eras ¡la cosa más bonita del mundo! Creo que le gustabas …"

Y eso era algo revelador. Cuando era pequeña, Hinata siempre pensó en Neji como su "novio". Solía obligarle a jugar a "las casitas", él era el papá y ella la mamá. Él nunca se quejaba, pero pedía consideración, así que luego jugaban al pilla-pilla, al escondite, o a explorar la mazmorra (también conocida como la Mansión Hyuga).

Habían sido íntimos amigos, y tuvo un enamoramiento infantil con él. Pero después de la muerte de su padre, él se volvió agresivo, más distante, y entonces entró en su vida el rubio y encantador desastre, Uzumaki Naruto. Ese enamoramiento infantil hacía mucho tiempo que había desaparecido.

"No creo que aún sienta lo mismo, Sanae-san."

"Yo tampoco. Pero hacéis buena pareja, y creo que las cosas podrían funcionar de alguna forma en este matrimonio."

"¡Abuela¡No sabía que estabas aquí! - Neji entró en la habitación y le dio un abrazo afectivo a Sanae-san.

"¡Hola, cielo¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. ¿Y tú¿Muchos pretendientes detrás de mi abuela?"

"¡Jajaja¡No, soy demasiado vieja para eso! Pero te sugiero que no pierdas de vista a tu esposa, o alguien te la robará, porque es tan bonita¡como una muñeca de porcelana!"

Fue sólo entonces cuando Neji se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata en la habitación. La sonrisa que tenía en la cara se desvaneció al verla. Otra vez volvió a ser el Neji estoico. La abuela Sanae notó su cambio también, iba a hacer uno de sus comentarios cuando Natsume-san los llamó a comer.

No había nada interesante en esa comida familiar. Sanae-san hablabla todo el rato, atragantándose de vez en cuando, haciendo que Natsume-san golpeara su espalda. Neji sólo hizo comentarios lacónicos al igual que su madre. Aunque estaba haciendo todo lo posible para parecer invisible, Hinata tenía la sensación de que su presencia estaba causando una gran incomodidad en esa familia.

Dejaron la antigua casa de Neji, y cogieron el camino a su apartamento. Hinata se sentía como una sombra, muy deprimida.

"Me voy al dojo" -le dijo a su marido, y se giró para tomar otra dirección.

Abrió las puertas del dojo, pero no tenía ganas de entrenar. Volvió a su jardín, donde al menos las flores reconocían su presencia, emanando una deliciosa esencia. Y allí, por primera vez en dos semanas, lloró.

Dejo que las lágrimas cayeran, llevando consigo el pesar de su decisión, el amor perdido por Naruto, la indiferencia de Neji, el odio de Natsume, el echar de menos su hogar en la Mansión, los sirvientes, su hermana … su padre …

Lloró más al pensar en cómo había intentado toda su vida en ser invisible, en no molestar a los demás, convertirse en alguien útil, sin obtener nada a cambio. Y ahora quería que ser reconocida, por Neji, por Naruto. Quería gritar a los oídos de todos lo triste que se sentía, molestar sus insignificantes vidas. Quería ser egoísta, para que todos sus deseos se hicieran realidad.

Después de llegar al apartamento, Neji fue al dormitorio a guardar en el armario la ropa que había traído de casa de su madre.

Uso la ventaja de estar sólo para meditar, su hobby.

Cuando el reloj de la cocina marcó las siete de la tarde, y no había ni rastro de Hinata, se empezó a preocupar.

_Creo que fui un poco duro con ella. No es su culpa. A lo mejor debería compensarla por mi comportamiento …_

Como el encantador marido - que no era - decidió hacer la cena. Podría cocinar … un poco … alguna cosa … que supiera … a algo …

De acuerdo. Él no era un buen cocinero. Lee solía cocinar en las misiones, su madre solía cocinar en casa, y cuando estaba solo, comía cualquier cosa de la nevera que pareciera inofensiva, y que pudiera mantener su estómago lleno. Así que, no tenía ni idea sobre qué o cómo cocinar. Y esto le llevaba a otro problema: tenía que encontrar a Hinata, así podría cocinar algo o podían ir a cenar a algún sitio.

Acababa de salir del edificio cuando la vio llegar a casa. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, sus ojos no se encontraron con los de él.

"Lo siento, llego tarde …"

"¿Dónde estabas?" - ¡Maldición¡Se suponía que tenía que ser amable!

"En el dojo."

"No, no has estado. No estás sudada del entrenamiento."

"¿De verdad te importa saber donde estaba?" - levantó la vista para encontrase con sus ojos, eran un reflejo de los suyos.

"Sí, me importa. Iba a ir a buscarte."

"¿Por qué¿Por qué tenías hambre¿Por qué me necesitas para que te arregle la ropa? Porque querías descargar tu ira y decepción en alguien …"

¿Qué era ella ahora¿Un detector de mentiras humano¡Ese era el papel de él! Podía sentir la tristeza de sus palabras, aunque no podía decirle que lo sentía. Reaccionó a sus palabras como lo había hecho toda su vida:

"¿Qué pasa ahora¡No es que tú seas mi objeto personal de tortura o algo parecido! No me culpes por las acciones de TU familia¡Por lo que recuerdo, no tuve elección!"

"¡Yo tampoco, Neji-niisan¡Y tampoco tengo la culpa de esto!"

"¡Pero al menos eres libre¡Hay elecciones que puedes tomar y que yo no¡Estoy enjaulado!"

"No. ¡No lo estás!"

"Sí, lo estoy."

"Entonces, mírate las manos."

Hizo lo que dijo, dándose cuenta de que en sus manos sólo tenía las llaves del apartamento.

"Lo ves" -dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- "Desde el primer momento fuiste el único que tuvo las llaves".

Neji sintió su boca secarse, y una convulsión en el estómago. La abrazó, y dijo:

"Vamos a comer algo."

"De acuerdo, pero necesito lavarme la cara …"

"Coge las llaves, te espero aquí."

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y por fin sabremos porque este fic tiene rating M :p

Saludos, Nami.


	7. Nunca te he ignorado

Sinceramente, muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio. Ya estoy animada para seguir traduciendo (que fácil es motivarme :D).

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo**** VII: Nunca te he ignorado.**

Como un relámpago, tres meses pasaron desde la boda de Neji y Hinata.

La pareja aún seguía viviendo en el pequeño apartamento de la zona comercial del recinto de los Hyuga. Compaginar la vida de casados con la de shinobi no era una tarea fácil. A duras penas se veían. Ser jounin requería de Neji mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Hinata tenía misiones con su equipo chunin y Kurenai, además también pasaba tiempo en el hospital, como aprendiz de ninja médico.

Tsunade (después de la insistencia de Sakura) decidió enseñarle a la chica Hyuga. Hinata no tenía tanto talento como Sakura, pero su byakugan y sus conocimientos de plantas medicinales eran bastante útiles, sin mencionar la dedicación de la chica.

Durante esos tres meses, la relación de Hinata y Neji se hizo más cercana. Neji prestaba atención a su mujer, y se giraba a mirarla cuando hablaba (y ese era una espléndido cambio). Hinata tartamudeaba y temblaba menos delante de su marido, y también había aprendido a identificar sus cambios de humor (era muy útil para evitar problemas).

Nada había cambiado en sus vidas. Para resumir¡lo estaban haciendo bien!

Bien, como compañeros de piso …

Sí, él seguía durmiendo en la sala de estudio. Hinata había sacado el tema del "dormitorio" una o dos veces, pero su respuesta era: _no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué quieres apresurar las cosas? Nadie nos está espiando¿no? Así que mientras crean que __**lo **__hemos__hecho, estaremos bien._ O cuando estaba de muy mal humor, decía: _Creía que querías que Naruto fuese el primero._

Después de unas cuantas respuestas como esa última, dejó el asunto.

Hinata acababa de llegar de su última misión.

Le estaba contando a Neji sobre ello durante la cena, cuando acabó, él dijo:

"Tu padre quiere vernos, lo más pronto posible."

"¿Qué quiere?" -Hinata tuvo una terrible sensación bajo su vientre.

"No lo dijo."

La mañana siguiente, Hinata y Neji estaban sentados delante de Hiashi.

"Parecéis estar haciéndolo bien."

Ninguna contestación. Sabían que él acababa de empezar, habían aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada delante del líder de los Hyuga.

"He recibido buenas críticas de tus misiones, Hinata. Estás más segura de ti misma, por lo que puedo ver. Y tú, Neji, estás haciendo un espléndido trabajo como jounin. ¡Lo he oído de la propia Tsunade!"

"Pero no os he llamado para hablar de eso. Quiero saber cuáles son vuestras expectativas para el futuro."

Era una pregunta trampa, podían sentirlo. Hinata empezó con su marca registrada: juntando sus dedos. Cuando Neji vio lo que estaba haciendo, tuvo ganas de abofetearle las manos, sin embargo su cara se mantuvo impasible.

"Bueno … estoy esperando …" - esto iba mal. Hiashi no esperaría mucho … Neji miró a Hinata, ella le estaba mirando, ninguno sabía qué decir. Y entonces, como marido responsable, Neji dio el primer paso:

"Quiero ser más fuerte. Convertirme en un jounín de la élite de Konoha, ya que no puedo entrar en el ANBU" - Hiashi levantó una ceja esperando algo más, pero Neji no dijo nada más.

"Yo-yo-yo quiero s-ser un ninja me-me-médico …"

Esta vez Hiashi se movió un poco en su sitio.

"¿Por qué un ninja médico?"

"Qui-quiero a-a-ayudar a la gen-gente. Soy me-mejor sa-sanadora que lu-luchadora" - y esa fue una respuesta peligrosa, Hinata lo supo un segundo después de haberlo dicho. Neji también se dio cuenta …

"Hinata. Serás la líder de este clan algún día. Aunque tu marido es un shinobi poderoso, no puedes confiar en él siempre. Debes ganar fuerza, adquirir poder."

"Pe-pero padre …"

"Tu deseo de convertirte en ninja médico es extraordinario, pero debes anteponer tu posición en el clan."

"Hiashi-sama, si Hinata ha de adquirir poder por ella misma, entonces mi papel como protector y marido es innecesario. Ella es absolutamente capaz de ganar la fuerza adecuada y cuidar de sí misma y del clan."

Neji estaba jugando un juego peligroso, y sabía que Hiashi era un buen jugador también.

"Entiendo tu punto de vista, Neji. Tienes razón. Así que para proteger a Hinata tú debes ser más fuerte que ella, al menos tener un mejor rango como shinobi" - Neji sintió que el hombre estaba jugando un juego mental. Hinata entendió adonde su marido intentaba conducir la conversación, pero de alguna forma, estaba yendo por mal camino …

"Muy bien, entonces. Neji, te daré el permiso para que te unas al ANBU" - la mirada de Neji se ensanchó, claramente sorprendido por la muestra de generosidad de su tío.

"Hinata, bendeciré tu carrera como ninja médico con una condición … para ambos" - Hinata tragó saliva ruidosamente a causa de las palabras de su padre.

"Debes alcanzar el nivel jounin en el próximo examen, Hinata. Y Neji, debes asegurarte de que reciba el entrenamiento adecuado **y** de que complete la prueba."

"¿He sido claro?"

"Sí, señor" -contestaron ambos en una fría y monótona voz.

Era una trampa: Hinata quería ser un ninja médico, pero necesitaba ser un jounin primero. Neji quería unirse al ANBU, pero necesitaba ser un rango superior al de Hinata. Si Hinata permanecía como chunin, Neji nunca estaría en el ANBU. Si Neji decidía permanecer como jounin, Hinata no podría graduarse y no tendría permiso para ser un ninja médico.

Enjaulado y encadenado … otra vez.

No hablaron sobre el tema durante el resto del día. Pero durante la cena, Hinata sacó el tema:

"En-entonces … q-q-qué vas a ha-hacer¿niisan?"

"¿Qué quieres hacer TÚ?"

"No me importa ser chunin …" -y entonces él la miró fríamente- "Quiero ser un ninja médico, pero es muy difí …"

"¿Ya te rindes? Es tan típico de ti, querida prima" -le dirigió una de esas miradas asesinas, como la que le echó en su primer examen de chunin.

"Cre-creo que no-no puedo ser jounin … no aún …"

"Bueno, creo que puedo ser un ANBU ya. Y por lo que me concierne, no me rendiré."

"Entonces … significa …"

"Empezamos el entrenamiento mañana, de acuerdo" -Neji simplemente se levantó, lavó los platos y se fue a su habitación.

"De acuerdo" -murmuró a nadie.

Hinata se quedó allí, en la mesa, mirando la pared de enfrente de ella. Su padre lo había hecho otra vez. No quería ser jounin, no iba a dar la talla, además requería espíritu luchador, fuerza, y sangre fría. Era una sanadora, alguien a quien le gustaba hacer sentir mejor a la gente¡no herirla! Pero Neji tenía todo lo que un jounin y un ANBU requerían, él nunca se rendiría, nunca dejaría escapar su única oportunidad. Además durante esos tres meses, había dejado claro que era el jefe en ese apartamento.

Hinata, sin duda, era una chica con suerte. En su primer día de entrenamiento con su marido (el cual no era un profesor comprensivo), se había quedado dormida.

Cuando se levantó, Neji ya se había marchado. Sin desayunar, cogió su equipo de entrenamiento y corrió hasta el área de entrenamiento del recinto, maldiciéndose y temiéndose la ira de su marido.

Para llegar menos tarde (si era posible) decidió tomar un atajo a través de la zona de lavandería. Y fue donde escuchó una conversación entre una mujer del Souke y su sirvienta:

"No creo que ese matrimonio de la sucesora sea real. ¡No actúan como una pareja casada!"

"Al ser un matrimonio de conveniencia, no importa. Lo que realmente importa es asegurar el linaje. Ya han pasado tres meses¡y no hay ningún rastro de bebés!

"¡Hiashi-sama debería pedirles sucesores!"

"¡Él cree que son demasiado jóvenes para ser padres!"

"¡Huf¿Y para qué están los sirvientes¡Ella no tiene que cuidar del niño¡Sólo darle el pecho!

La conversación la molestó mucho. No por el asunto de los bebés, sino por la manera en que los Hyugas veían su vida matrimonial con Neji. _Así que sí que nos están espiando después de todo …_

Finalmente llegó a los terrenos de entrenamiento, y para su sorpresa, Neji no estaba solo.

Su compañera de equipo Tenten estaba allí. Estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, parecían estar en medio de una feliz conversación.

Hinata se sintió insegura, de alguna forma traicionada. Nada pasaba, pero Neji parecía relajado en presencia de su amiga, de una forma que él nunca había estado a su lado.

Ya se estaba marchando, cuando él la llamó:

"¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado esperando durante más de dos horas¿sabes?"

"¡Hola, Hinata-chan!" -Tenten la saludó con la mano, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Hinata no tenía otra opción que ir hacia ellos.

"Lo siento, me … dormí" -estaba tan abatida, esperaba una gran reprimenda y algunas palabras duras que nunca llegaron …

"Bueno, empecemos. Tenten toma posición …" - dijo Neji alejándose unos pasos de ambas chicas- "Vamos a practicar el Kaiten. La defensa será nuestra prioridad."

Hinata nunca entendió su calma, y su actitud dejada después de su retraso. Sólo podía imaginar que en casa recibiría una gran reprimenda. Estaba esperando a que sucediera¡o alguna cosa iría muy muy mal!

Los tres entrenaron juntos durante todo el día. Tenten lanzó sus armas contra Hinata, quien se suponía que tenía que utilizar el Kaiten para bloquearlas. Era difícil dominar el Kaiten, debido a que la técnica requería un absoluto control del chakra. Pero al final de la tarde, era capaz de hacer un Kaiten casi perfecto. ¡Tenten felicitó a Hinata por eso! A Neji le costó mucho tiempo entender el Kaiten y dominarlo de esa forma. Obviamente, Tenten había olvidado que Neji tuvo que estudiarlo y aprenderlo por sí mismo, y ahora él se lo enseñaba a Hinata …

Tenten agarró el brazo de Neji y dijo:

"¡Hey¿Por qué no vamos a cenar a Ichiraku?"

"Bueno … tengo un poco de hambre …" -contestó Neji, mirando a Hinata, esperando su respuesta.

Hinata estaba ausente, contemplando la imagen de su marido y Tenten cogida a su brazo. Esa rara sensación bajo su vientre empezó otra vez. Se sentía fuera de lugar, y decidió no ir a la tienda de ramen.

"En-entrenaré un poco ma-más …"

"¡Oh, venga¡Ven con nosotros! A lo mejor el equipo siete está allí también …" - Tenten estaba provocando a lo joven chica, realmente quería que Hinata fuera también. Neji, por otro lado, sólo estaba mirando a Hinata, especialmente cuando el Grupo Siete fue nombrado y su mujer se ruborizó un poco.

Verla sonrojarse le puso un poco furioso, pensando que ella aún sentía algo por Naruto.

"No … Entrenaré más. ¡Id! Pa-pasadlo bien …" -dicho esto volvió al campo de entrenamiento.

"Entonces¿qué pasa con nosotros?" -preguntó Tenten.

"Vamos" -echó una última mirada a Hinata, una de enfado, y se marchó con Tenten cogida de su brazo.

Hinata se quedó en los terrenos de entrenamiento, golpeando el pilar que utilizaba para entrenar, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar. Eran sobre las diez de la noche cuando decidió volver a casa. Neji no estaba allí aún.

Tomó un largo baño, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan intranquila por la relación de su primo y su compañera de equipo. Claro que Tenten y Neji eran íntimos, habían sido colegas durante más de cinco años, arriesgando su vida juntos, entrenando juntos. Como ella, Shino y Kiba …

Pero eso no le dio tranquilidad a su corazón. ¡Así que decidió pensar en Naruto¡Siempre le infundía valor! Oyó el reloj de la cocina marcar las once de la noche. Ni rastro de Neji …

Hinata se fue a la cama, intentó dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no hasta que escuchó las llaves y el ruido de la cerradura. ¡Al fin estaba en casa!

Neji caminó silenciosamente por el apartamento para no despertar a Hinata. Abrió un poco la puerta del dormitorio, sólo para ver que estaba bien. Al verla dormida, descansó, se duchó y fue a la sala de estudio a dormir.

Él no sabía que ella estaba totalmente despierta, llorando en silencio …

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron casi a la vez, desayunaron juntos y fueron al campo de entrenamiento. Ella nunca preguntó sobre la pasada noche, ni él por la de ella. Pero Hinata no podía soportar el silencio …

"¿Hoy va entrenar con nosotros Tenten-san?"

"No. Hoy desarrollaremos tu resistencia y control de chakra."

"Entonces serás el único que me entrene hoy …"

"Sí. Posiciónate y concentra el chakra en tus palmas …" - y con eso la charla acabó y empezó la práctica.

A mitad de la tarde, Neji interrumpió el entrenamiento y dijo:

"Lo dejamos aquí por hoy. Tengo que ir al Área de Entrenamiento 5 de la villa. Gai-sensei ha convocado a todo el equipo para entrenar."

"Pe-pero tú ya no fo-formas parte del equipo desde que te convertiste en jounin …" -tenía un tono suplicante en su voz- "Quiero que en-entrenes con-conmigo".

"Puedes continuar el entrenamiento por ti misma. Debo irme."

"Pero …"

"Mira, esto no es sólo sobre convertirte en jounin, también es sobre mi promoción a ANBU. ¡Necesito entrenar también!"

"Pero, en-entonces¡en-entrena con-conmigo!"

"No puedo. Tu nivel de lucha es inferior al mío. No serías un reto. Sin ofender" -realmente estaba siendo sincero, pero Hinata se sintió empequeñecer.

"Tus compañeros de equipo son chunin, como yo …" -su último intento.

"Pero es diferente. Me voy. Nos vemos esta noche" -él simplemente se marchó, sin dar otra explicación, dejándola frustrada.

Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte, sin valor como reto … o … ¿simplemente él no quería su compañía?

Cualesquiera que fuesen sus razones, continuó su entrenamiento, pegando el pilar de madera más y más, más y más fuerte, hasta que las heridas del día anterior de sus nudillos se abrieron.

La noche cayó y Hinata fue a casa a ducharse. Neji no había vuelto (¿es que acaso esperaba otra cosa?). La chica no estaba de humor para cenar sola otra vez, así que decidió tomar algo en la villa.

Caminando por la calle principal de Konoha, Hinata se encontró son su largamente y adorado flechazo: Uzumaki Naruto. Él la vio, y la saludó con la mano, sonriendo feliz:

"¡Oi¡Hinata-chan!"

"N N N N Naruto-kun …(sonrojos) ¿cómo estás?"

"¡Eeee tengo hambre! Sakura tiene el turno de noche en el hospital, Sai y Kakashi-sensei están en algún lugar que no sé … Digo¿has cenado ya?"

¡DIOSES¡DIOSES¡DIOSES¿Estaba Naruto pidiéndole una **c-i-t-a**?

Hinata alcanzó un nueva y absoluta sombra de rojo. Había esperado tanto tiempo para que le pidiera salir¡y tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba casada!

Bueno, él nunca dijo "**cita**", y ya que Neji estaba con sus amigos¿qué podía haber de malo en cenar con uno de los de ella?

"Yo-yo no …"

Naruto la cogió por las muñecas y la arrastró por la calle hasta Ichiraku.

"Pidieron los platos y comenzaron a hablar sobre las misiones, jutsus, Sasuke, Sakura (mucho rato sobre este asunto), y le preguntó a Hinata sobre su vida de casada. Ella mintió contestando que todo iba bien.

"Sabía que os las arreglaríais" -dijo sonriendo. Oh, esa sonrisa inocente, esos bonitos ojos azules, tan cálidos …

Estaban en mitad de la comida cuando Gai y Lee entraron a la tienda de ramen.

"¡Naruto-kun¡Hinata-chan!" -gritó Lee.

"¡Hey¡Cejas encrespadas¡Siéntate aquí, a nuestro lado!" - y Hinata se dio cuenta de que no era una cita después de todo.

"¡Hola adorable joven, y encantadora dama!" -saludó Gai, alzando el pulgar y haciendo que sus dientes brillaran (nadie sabe cómo …).

Entonces Hinata preguntó:

"¿Dónde están Neji y Tenten? -intentó sonar calmada, pero las palabras salieron de su boca demasiado rápido.

"¡Oh! Estaban en el área de entrenamiento cuando los dejamos hace media hora … ¡Creo que Neji estaba ayudando a Tenten a recoger todas sus armas!" -contestó Lee, sin darse cuenta de la preocupación en la voz de la joven esposa.

Hinata se levantó deprisa, pago su comida y dijo adiós a los hombres, disculpándose mientras salía de la tienda.

_Él dijo algo sobre el área de entrenamiento número cinco … a lo mejor debería ir a comprobar si está allí aún, entonces puedo ir a casa y prepararle la cena … Probablemente se habría quedado entrenando más, realmente quiere ser un ANBU …_

Siguió repitiéndose eso hasta que llegó al área cinco. Hinata pudo ver dos figuras sentadas en un árbol caído, hablando. Evitando activar su byakugan, se acercó todo lo que pudo para ver más claramente. Seguían hablando, entonces Neji se puso de pie y Tenten hizo lo mismo. Él comenzó a moverse cuando la maestra de las armas lo cogió de la mano y lo acercó hacia ella -_Hinata ahogó un grito_- y le dio al genio de los Hyuga un largo y apasionado beso.

Sin querer ver más. Hinata corrió hasta su casa, tan rápido como pudo, concentrando todo su chakra en los pies. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, estaba intentando olvidar ese beso, pero la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Quiero a Naruto. Quiero a Naruto. ¡Por qué esto duele tanto¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme esto¡Nos las estábamos arreglando bien¡No estoy enamorada de Neji¡Estoy enamorada de Naruto!_

Las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas.

Sólo se detuvo cuando llegó los campos de entrenamiento de los Hyuga, abrazando el mismo pilar de madera que había golpeado tan duramente la misma tarde. Abrazándose al pilar, lloró sin vergüenza. Nadie podía oírla, nadie nunca le prestaba atención …

_¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Él no me quiere. Lo sé. ¿Pero por qué¿Aún me odia¿Ni siquiera me respeta?_

La angustia se apoderó de ella. Una gran furia como nunca había sentido en su vida. Para liberar toda la rabia, dio puñetazos al pobre pilar de madera, haciendo saltar fragmentos, destrozándose lo que quedaba de la piel de sus nudillos, sangre empapando sus manos y la madera.

"Golpear constantemente sin enfocar tu chakra no tiene sentido" -dijo indiferente una voz que conocía muy bien.

Hinata no paró el ataque, ignorando su voz.

"Deberías dar menos golpes y concentrar tu chakra y puntería. Pocos y buenos ataques son más efectivos que golpear como una loca sin darle a nada" (_más puñetazos_).

Él cambió de posición para ver su cara, pero su largo y oscuro cabello cubrían sus ojos llorosos y sus húmedas mejillas. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus dientes apretados y su mandíbula tensa.

Neji conocía a Hinata de toda la vida. Neji conocía la ira de toda la vida. Nunca había visto ambas juntas … hasta ahora.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué me estás ignorando?"

(_más puñetazos_)

"Bien, me iré a casa. Sigue destrozándote las manos" -se giró, cuando de repente ella habló, lento, bajo, pero claro:

"¿Ignorando? Nunca te he ignorado. Cuando tu padre murió y me dabas palizas durante los entrenamientos, era frío y agresivo para mí. **Nunca te ignoré**. Cuando me torturaste mentalmente y casi me matas en nuestro primer examen chunin, **nunca te ignoré**. E incluso ahora, que vivimos en la misma casa, CASADOS, actúas como si no existiera. Y **¡NUNCA TE IGNORÉ!**"

"¿Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Pasa?" -Neji no estaba acostumbrado a ser regañado, especialmente por alguien tan débil como Hinata. Si la situación fuera otra, la habría molido a golpes. Pero ahora, sus muestras de ira y resentimiento eran demasiado claros para ser ignorados.

"¿Así que lo preguntas¡Te vi!"

"¡Ver qué¡No tienes sentido!"

"¡VI EL BESO CON TENTEN-SAN!" -Hinata estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, sollozando.

"¡Oh! Eso" – la cara de Neji mostró un poco de sorpresa, pero recobró su modo estoico sólo un segundo después.

"Dices "_eso"_ con tanta calma¡como si no fuera nada!" – estaba cerca de él, encarándolo.

"¡No es nada¡No necesitas hacer tanto escándalo!"

"¡Dios! Sabía que eras frío, pero no hasta este punto …"

"¿Fuiste al área cinco?"

"Estaba cenando con Naruto …"

"Ah, cenando CON Naruto …" – hizo una mueca de ironía. Y eso sólo la hizo enfurecer más, más dolorosamente que hasta entonces.

"GRRR. ¡Sí! Te estaba buscando cuando él me invitó a comer ramen y acepté porque ¡estoy cansada de comer sola! Entonces fue cuando Gai-sensei y Lee-san entraron en la tienda de ramen y dijeron que os habían dejado a ti y a Tenten-san hacía media hora. Fui al área cinco, para encontrarte y volver a casa juntos, cuando vi … vi …" – ella estaba sollozando otra vez, las lágrimas caían con locura de sus ojos. Neji respiró hondo antes de hablar.

"Eres realmente estúpida. Teniendo la oportunidad de tu vida para salir con Naruto¿y la dejas escapar?"

"**¡Para ir por ti¡Mi marido!"**

"Lo diré otra vez. No estoy en este matrimonio por voluntad propia. Nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaré. No hay amor en esta relación, así que mientras no se haga público, podemos estar con quién queramos" – dijo las palabras como si se las estuviera enseñando a un niño pequeño, suavemente, sin ironía ni ira.

"Estás equivocado, niisan. Hay amor. Al menos amor fraternal, amor de primos, amor entre viejos amigos."

"Quizá ese tipo de amor, pero no un amor de marido y mujer."

"Deberías respetarme al menos …" -Hinata no podía creer toda esa situación.

"Al menos deberías permitirme ser libre …"

"Allí es donde me equivoqué. Debería haber reclamado mis derechos de esposa desde el principio" – lo estaba señalando la cara con un dedo.

"¿No me digas que estás enamorada de mí?" – preguntó apartándole el dedo.

"¡No! Sólo hice una promesa: Ser una buena esposa para ti. Hago todo lo que puedo, pero siempre menosprecias mis esfuerzos."

"Nunca pedí promesas y nunca las hice."

"Entonces no me quieres, ni siquiera como una amiga …"

"No hagas un drama."

"No te atraigo como mujer, digo" – preguntó de repente, mirando sus pies y juntado los dedos.

"¡Dios¡Estás más consentida de lo que pensé!

"¿Lo estoy, Neji?"

"…"

"¿Soy tan desagradable que no puedes aceptarme como tu mujer¿Soy tan débil que no soy merecedora de tu atención como luchadora?"

"¿Estás ofreciéndote a mí?" – él estaba más furioso que asombrado.

"Acabas de decir que puedo estar con cualquier otro chico. ¿No es lo mismo¿No has ofrecido a tu esposa a todos los hombres de Konoha? – sus palabras eran duras. Toda su aura era como una sombra.

Al oír esas palabras, Neji le dio una sonara bofetada en la cara.

"¡IDIOTA¿Dónde está tu orgullo como Hyuga?- él estaba enfadado. Era la peor discusión que habían tenido durante toda su vida, las palabras estaban hiriendo más que el Juuken que ambos dominaban.

"Mi orgullo fue destruido el minuto en que te vi besar a otra mujer. Mejor dicho, destruyó lo que quedaba de mi orgullo como persona, por que los propios Hyugas se tragaron el orgullo que tenía como heredera, como miembro del clan, como persona …"

"No. Nunca has tenido nada de orgullo, porque nunca te has reconocido como una Hyuga, como persona, como dices. Esa es la fuente de tu debilidad, tu baja auto-estima."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Quién eres, Hinata?" – la miraba fijamente, ojos blancos concentrándose en ojos blancos. Una indescifrable expresión en su cara.

"¿Qui-quién soy yo?"

"Sí. En los más profundo. ¿Quién eres?"

"So-soy Hyuga Hinata …"

"No. ¿Quién eres? Elimina todas las etiquetas, las líneas de sangre, el estatus … ¿quién eres?"

"So-soy … al-alguien que quiere amar … amar a al-alguien … ser amada … ser reconocida … ser útil" – estaba llorando otra vez.

"Entonces, vive para ello" -se giró, y se marchó al apartamento. Hinata se quedó allí, mirando su espalda, perpleja. Quién era ella, le había preguntado. ¿Quién es Hyuga Neji¿Cómo podía vivir en el mismo lugar con un hombre que la había tratado mal, no sólo una sino dos veces?

Pero él había encendido una llama dentro de ella. No, esta vez la discusión no acabaría al marcharse.

Al entrar en el apartamento, Hinata decidió darse una ducha. Se puso el camisón y llamó a la puerta del estudio. Él no respondió, pero ella la abrió igualmente.

"Nunca me contestaste … por qué besaste a Tenten-san …"

"No es asunto tuyo" - estaba echado en el futon, mirando a la pared contraria.

"Sí, lo es. Quiero saber si la amas."

"No."

"Entonces¿por qué el beso?"

"… Ella me besó primero … y tenía ganas de besar …" - no estaba muy cómodo con eso. A Neji nunca le había gustado los temas "amorosos".

"¿Fuisteis novios … antes de nuestro matrimonio?"

"No. Tuvimos algún tipo de relación hace un año, pero la corté."

"¿Por qué?"

"¡He dicho que no es asunto tuyo!"

"Ella aún te quiere …"

"No. Creo que solamente no puede superarlo. Sólo fue un flechazo, finalmente se acabará …"

"No si tú la sigues besando …" -se sentó en el borde del futon, y el se giró un poco para mirarla a la cara- "Si … tienes ganas … de besar … tú-tú tie-tienes una esposa … para ha-hacerlo …" -ella estaba sonrojándose.

"¿Besarte. A. Ti?" -estaba asombrado por su ofrecimiento.

"S s sí … Soy tu-tu es-esposa, a a así que de-debes be-besarme … en vez de a ella."

"¿Qué pasa con Naruto?"

"Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros" - Hinata giró la cara para mirar directamente a su marido. Neji podía ver que no estaba jugando. ¡Y estaba tan hermosa esa noche! Sus ojos estaban hinchados debido a las lágrimas, su cabello azul oscuro brillaba por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana, su camisón lavanda revelaba su figura …

"No puedo hacer eso" -él encaró la pared opuesta otra vez- "Ve a dormir."

"¿No soy bonita, niisan?"

"Eso no es que lo quiero decir …"

"Pero besaste a otra mujer, rechazas besarme … Naruto tampoco me ve como una chica bonita …"

Neji sólo pensaba en cómo de ciega estaba ella: el chico Inuzuka la adoraba. Varios jounins que conocía estaban siempre preguntando por "su bonita prima", y en un impulso él dijo esto:

"Pienso que eres bonita. Siempre lo he pensado …" -_mierda. Soné como Lee …_

"¿Lo-lo pi-piensas?" -su voz era más clara ahora, más alegre.

"Hai …"

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Neji agradeció a la oscuridad de su habitación que nadie pudiese ver su sonrojo.

Acariciando el lugar donde su boca se había posado hacía unos minutos, él estaba considerando sus palabras. Le había preguntado quién era ella, dónde estaba su orgullo, pero nunca se cuestionó sus propios sentimientos. No, no amaba a Hinata, ni a Tenten. Había tenido algunas relaciones durante sus diecisiete años de vida, pero ninguna duró mucho. Él era el que rompía corazones. Él nunca se involucraba en sus relaciones, temeroso de decepcionar a alguien o a él mismo. Su matrimonio no era diferente. Él había querido a Hinata en el pasado, pero él la había decepcionado. No le gustaba exponerse a sí mismo, y Hinata era tan generosa, herirla era tan fácil …

Ella se había involucrado en el matrimonio. Dejando marchar al único al que quería (y todo Konoha sabía quién era), sometiéndose a sus exigencias, aceptando sus deseos y haciéndolos propios. ¿Qué había hecho él por la relación¿Cuánto de él había en esa relación?

Se levantó y fue hasta el dormitorio, abrió la puerta y preguntó:

"¿Cómo de lejos estás dispuesta a llegar con tu promesa?"

"Te lo he dicho: quiero ser una buena esposa para ti …" -ella estaba aún echada en la cama.

"Sabes lo que significa dormir y despertarte con alguien a quién no quieres cada día de tu vida."

"Lo sé."

"Significa besar y entregar tu cuerpo a ese alguien …" -ella tembló un poco ante tal afirmación, pero contestó:

"Lo sé, no estoy asustada. Esto tiene un propósito, cambiar al clan Hyuga. Me hice una promesa: que ningún otro Hyuga sufriría un matrimonio arreglado …"

"Entonces¿quieres cambiar al clan?"

"Vas a ayudarme¿niisan?"

Después de pensarlo un poco, Neji se sentó en la cama, cerca de ella, y mirándola suavemente le habló:

"Lo haré. Si tú mantienes tus promesas, yo mantendré la mía: ayudarte a cambiar a los Hyuga, no importa cómo."

"Hinata se sentó en la cama, y le dedicó a Neji ¡una sonrisa dulce!

"¡Mantendré mis promesas¡Es mi camino de ninja¡Nunca me retractaré de mis palabras!"

"Entonces estás dispuesta a convertir esta farsa de boda en una real?"

"Siempre lo he intentado …"

"¿Estás segura?" -preguntó tocando sus brazos, su cara y su cabello. La cara de Hinata se puso roja y su respiración se hizo lenta y pesada.

Estaba asustada por lo que iba a venir, pero había sido ella quién lo había provocado …

"Lo estoy."

Los labios de él tocaron los de ella, no era un beso dulce sino uno técnico … las manos de Neji acariciaron los cabellos de Hinata, deslizándose a su nuca, acercando su cabeza. Las manos de ella se movían en el aire, sin saber si tocar su piel o su cabello. Cuando él profundizó en el beso, forzando su lengua dentro de su boca, las manos finalmente cogieron su largo cabello, acercando aún más su cara.

La boca de Neji cubrió la de Hinata con fiereza, de manera exigente, dejándola sin respiración, saboreando su lengua. El beso los dejó a ambos sin respiración, Hinata estaba sonrojándose terriblemente e hizo un gran esfuerzo para mirarle a los ojos. Neji permanecía impasible, sólo un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Te lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

" … sí …" -había probado el "famoso beso" (_era su primero_) y quería más. Pero su pregunta significaba más, sabía lo qué le estaba preguntando.

"Entonces¿puedo continuar?" -Neji le estaba dando una oportunidad. Sería su primera vez, y sería con alguien a quién ella no amaba- "Como dije antes, sobre tener otras relaciones, está bien. Puedes hacerlo con alguien … que quieras …"

"No. Nunca me retractaré de mis palabras" -se sentía mal por dejar escapar la oportunidad que él le estaba dando, pero sabía que Naruto realmente amaba a Sakura. Él nunca la había visto como algo más, siempre como una amiga.

Además, Hinata tenía un gran sentido de responsabilidad, y nunca engañaría a Neji, aún con su consentimiento.

Él acababa de leer su expresión para encontrar algún signo de duda, arrepentimiento, pero sólo podía encontrar la misma resolución que vio durante el combate de los exámenes de chunin.

Cogió su cara entre sus manos, y la besó otra vez, más tiernamente esta vez. La abrazó, y ella devolvió su acción, acariciando su cabello.

Neji con cuidado la echó en la cama, besando su cuello, sus orejas, acariciando sus pechos. Hinata enredó sus piernas con las de él, sus manos explorando su espalda, sus brazos musculosos, y sus caderas moviéndose rítmicamente.

Más besos, cada vez más apasionados que los anteriores. Ninguno quería parar, liberarse. Neji movió sus labios para morder su oreja y le preguntó otra vez:

"¿Estás segura?"

"Lo estoy …" -respondió entre jadeos y respiraciones profundas.

Y entonces, él le quitó el camisón, su ropa interior, haciéndola temblar y soltar un pequeño chillido. Hizo lo mismo con su ropa, besando sus labios dijo:

"Cierra los ojos. Bésame y concéntrate sólo en el beso …"

Ella obedeció, aún con miedo. El beso era ardiente. Hinata estaba excitada en una manera completamente diferente, y podía sentir la excitación de él.

Neji esperó el momento justo para introducirse en ella, y cuando lo hizo Hinata gritó un poco:

"Du-duele …"

"Shhhh. Sólo al principio. Continúa haciendo lo que te dije" - y él retomó el beso, esperando a que ella se relajara y reanudará los besos.

Moviéndose juntos, sincronizados como una orquesta, los amantes permitieron que la pasión controlara sus cuerpos, mentes, sensaciones.

Para ella, todo era nuevo. Tan delicioso, y a la vez tan doloroso. Pero por primera vez en su vida la atención de alguien era sólo para ella, para satisfacerla, amarla. En otros tiempos, cuando la atención de alguien se centraba en ella sólo era para echarle la culpa, regañarla, herirla … Esto era el paraíso …

Para él, era deber después de todo, pero el deber más delicioso de todos. Él sólo tenía cuidado de no herirla con su pasión. Hinata le estaba devolviendo todas sus caricias. Después de todo lo que había dicho, hecho, engañado, ignorado, ella aún le devolvía amor.

Sus cuerpos estaban llegando al límite del placer, sudando, respirando profundamente, sus mentes nublándose con cada movimiento, perdiendo el control …

Neji se dio cuenta que ella tenía aún los ojos cerrados (_pensando en él, posiblemente_), mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando retener el clímax, como si fuera algo malo.

"Déjalo ir. No te contengas" -dijo en sus oídos, calmándola, tocando sus caderas, posicionándose en el más intenso placer.

Ella hizo lo que él dijo, abandonándose a la lujuria, al placer con un gemido, y susurrando su nombre mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Él llegó al mismo un poco después, reteniendo un gemido, y entonces suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Se sentía como un completo bastardo. Esa dulce e inocente chica, despreciada por su propia familia (incluido él), intentando duramente ser invisible, evitar los problemas, deseando reconocimiento, estaba allí, debajo de él, queriéndolo, el único que era amado, notado, reconocido, y sin embargo, odiaba el mundo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y no tenía control de sus sollozos.

Hinata abrió los ojos para ver las lágrimas de su marido. Intentó limpiar su cara con los pulgares, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba.

"Lo siento … lo siento tanto …" dijo él silenciando sus palabras en la base del cuello de ella.

"Está bien, niisan. No te sientas mal. Yo lo pedí, además eres mi marido, es tu derecho" -dijo ella acariciando su cabello.

"Sólo te hago daño, arrebatándote tus sueños con mis acciones y palabras …"

"No. Me has dicho la verdad, la realidad que nadie se ha dignado a decirme. Me has traído de vuelta al mundo real cuando estaba andando por el aire. No lo sientas, enorgullécete de ti mismo, de quién eres, no importa qué."

Neji levantó la cabeza, plantando un último beso en su boca. Abrazándola, rodó su cuerpo hacia un lado, así ambos podían compartir la misma almohada y mirarse el uno al otro.

Y así, encontraron paz en sus sueños.

* * *

Hola, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, que tiene el doble de extensión que los anteriores, y los que vienen una extensión parecida, haber si puedo darme prisa ... 

Espero que mi traducción de la parte lemon sea correcta, pese a que sólo he tenido que traducirla me cuesta mucho hacerlo, no soy del tipo de persona que escribe lemon, una vez lo hice pero por _obligación_, y traducirlo me ha costado lo mío, y eso que apenas es explícito.

Muchas gracias, otra vez por los reviews: **alba**; **susy**, gracias por leer mis fics Harmony, de momento no quiero oír hablar de HP, pero aún tengo un fic pendiente y supongo que lo acabaré, pero siempre existen los universos alternativos y el aduterío :p, y se ha de esperar un poco para ver los reviews subidos; **marybel, **por el mismo motivo que daba error tuve que subir otra vez el fic, aunque luego me di cuenta de que era un problema de la web; **Chaosliterata**, simplemente muchas gracias; **Lya Du Black, **lo que me gustó de este fic es que Neji es muy canon, y Hinata también; **anto-chan**, gracias, todo es ponerse con el inglés; **Corsary**, esto fue lo más pronto posible, no sé si el próximo podré ir tan rápida, el sábado me marcho de vacaciones y volveré después de una semana, luego hay las fiestas de mi barrio, y no creo que esté demasiado sobria para traducir XD, y después tengo que estudiar para los malditos exámenes de septiembre, pero espero poder subir un capítulo más antes de irme, y me llevaré el portátil para ir traduciendo en los ratos que tenga libre, donde voy no tengo internet, y quizá cuando vuelva pueda subir un capítulo más antes de abandonarme a la fiesta y los estudios. Es la primavera de la juventud.

Saludos, nos leemos en el próximo, Nami.

Por cierto, ya saben, mi motivación son los reviews. Bye.


	8. Actuar y Reaccionar

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, así me mantego motivada.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII: Actuar y Reaccionar**

Hinata se despertó un poco tarde esa mañana. Sola en la cama, pensó que la anterior noche había sido un sueño, pero su cuerpo adolorido le decía que había sido real.

Dejó el dormitorio, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Neji.

"Buenos días" -dijo, sin estar segura si debería darle un beso o dejarlo en paz.

"Buenos" -y esa rápida respuesta la hizo decidirse por la segunda opción (_por qué era tan inaccesible_)- "He sido convocado por la Gondaime."

"¿Una misión?"

"Es más como un encargo, pero la Hokage piensa que un jounin podría ser necesario …" -se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la sala de estudio, hablando por el camino- "Volveré para la cena, creo."

"Eso está bien" -Hinata estaba aguantando su taza de té, preguntándose si de verdad la noche anterior había sucedido …

Neji salió de la sala de estudio completamente vestido y equipado, colocó una mano en el hombro de Hinata y dijo:

"Deberías ir a buscar a Kurenai. Para inscribirte a los exámenes necesitas la recomendación de un jounin superior. Me voy. Adiós" -y un inesperado beso se posó en su cabeza. Asustada de que pudiera ser otra ilusión, Hinata cogió la mano que estaba en su hombro y la besó.

"Adiós, que tengas un buen viaje."

- - - - -

Hinata dejó el recinto Hyuga a prisa. Se encontró a su padre en el camino, le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió corriendo, dejando a Hiashi perplejo.

Kurenai estaba en la entrada de la Academia, hablando con Kiba y Shino.

"¡Oi¡Hinata¡Buenos días!" -saludó con la mano el Inuzuka.

"Hola" -dijo simplemente Shino.

Kurenai abrazó a su alumna y dijo:

"¡Hola, Hinata¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. ¡Buenos días a todos!" -exclamó alegremente saludando a sus amigos.

"Entonces vas a presentarte a los exámenes para jounin¿eh?" -preguntó Kiba.

"Venía a pedir si si Kurenai-sensei po-podría re-re-recomendarme …"

"No necesitas pedirlo. Os he recomendado a los tres. Creo que estáis preparados para ser jounins. Será necesario pulir vuestras técnicas, pero podemos trabajar en ello."

El equipo ocho fue a la tercera planta, donde se estaban haciendo las inscripciones. Había un poco de alboroto.

"¡Voy a inscribirme yo mismo!"

"¡Pero no puedes, tonto!"

"¡Sí puedo!"

Naruto y Sakura eran quienes gritaban. Kakashi sólo los observaba, mientras leía su pervertido libro, esperando a que sus estudiantes llegaran a una conclusión sin matarse el uno al otro. Kurenai decidió preguntar que estaba pasando:

"Hey, Kakashi¿qué anda mal?"

"Naruto quiere presentarse a los exámenes para jounin, pero él aún es un genin, por eso no puede."

"¡Y él demasiado tozudo para entenderlo!" -gritó Sakura mirando a su compañero de equipo de una forma terrorífica.

"¡SÍ PUEDO! Soy tan bueno como todos los chunin¡y puede que más poderoso¡Es injusto que necesite ser chunin primero para poder hacer los exámenes de jounin!" -Naruto estaba decepcionado. Hinata no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. Sus palabras eran ciertas, él era el genin más poderoso de los nueve novatos.

"N N Naruto-kun … cre-creo que de-de-deberías in-intentar ha-hablar con la Hokage …" -dijo casi susurrando.

"¿Ein¿Qué dijiste, Hinata?" -se acercó a su lado para oírla. Hinata comenzaba a tener su habitual sonrojo.

"¡Sólo ha dicho que deberías hablar con la Hokage¡A lo mejor Tsunade te permite presentar a los exámenes!" -Kiba intentó ayudar a su amiga, porque temía que Hinata se desmayara si Naruto se acercaba más.

"Nah … hablé con la vieja Tsunade. Sólo dijo: _normas Naruto, normas_" -e imitó los grandes pechos de Tsunade poniendo sus manos dentro de la chaqueta, haciendo que Kakashi ahogara una risa detrás de la máscara. Kurenai le dio un codazo en el estómago, frunciendo el ceño.

Después de todo el alboroto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru y una reacia Ino iban a participar en el próximo examen para jounin. Naruto estaba muy decepcionado, no había conseguido inscribirse. El grupo fue a comer a "Yakiniku Q".

"Digo¿chicos sabéis por qué Lee y Tenten no se han inscrito en el examen?" -preguntó Ino.

Hinata sintió un agujero en su estómago en el momento en que el nombre de Tenten fue pronunciado. Había olvidado toda la pelea y la escena del beso, pero tras la respuesta de Sakura fue peor:

"Tsunade ha enviado al equipo de Gai a algún tipo de misión corta en las montañas. Desafortunadamente, no llegaran a tiempo para inscribirse."

"¡Je, je.¡Entonces no estaré sólo en el próximo examen! - dijo Naruto con su expresión de zorro.

"Pe-pero Neji vol-volverá por la tarde …" -dijo Hinata ignorando el comentario de Naruto, intentó mantener la calma, pero su mente recorría entre todas las posibilidades. _¿Me mintió? A lo mejor no sabía que la misión iba a ser tan larga. Después de ayer¿cómo pudo?_

"Es verdad, Neji y Gai volverán hoy. Sólo Tenten y Lee van a quedarse en las montañas" -continuó Sakura. Nadie notó que Hinata suspiró aliviada.

"Curioso … La Hokage debe estar volviéndose senil. ¿Por qué envía a una especialista en armas y un maestro del taijutsu a las montañas¿Qué tipo de misión es?" -preguntó Choji con la boca llena de comida.

"Es un violación de la frontera. Tsunade no quería armar un escándalo, por eso envió al equipo de Gai -el cual es el más organizado- a realizar el trabajo. Se supone que Lee y Tenten han de detener a los intrusos, mientras Neji y Lee los ayudan desde Konoha. Haciendo eso, mantiene a dos jounins dentro de la villa, por protección, y se deshace del problema con dos chunins" -explicó Shikamaru el plan de la Hokage (_más como si fuese de él_).

Todos los chunins emitieron un sonoro "Ohhhh", y continuaron comiendo. Naruto aún seguía balbuceando sobre lo triste que sería para el "cejas encrespadas" perderse los exámenes, pero Shikamaru dijo que era muy duro aprobar la primera vez, así que probablemente todos harían el examen otra vez. Sin embargo, añadió que Tenten y Lee sí se hubieran convertido en jounins en el primer intento, como Neji, y Naruto aún tenía que alcanzar el rango de chunin y sería el último en convertirse en jounin …

Naruto sólo ignoró a Shikamaru …

Cuando el equipo ocho se marchó del restaurante, Kurenai dijo:

"Nosotros también tenemos una misión."

"Ahhh. ¡Venga ya¡Tenemos que entrenar para los Exámenes! -protestó Kiba.

"Lo sé, pero es una misión de rango B, creo que será un buen entrenamiento para vosotros."

"¿Cuándo empezamos?" -preguntó Shino.

"Dentro de dos días. Mañana hablaré con la Hokage y nuestro cliente. Mientras tanto, estos son los datos de la misión. Estudiadlos, y nos encontraremos el viernes en el mismo lugar de siempre."

"De acuerdo" -respondieron los chunins.

Kiba y Shino decidieron luchar entre ellos un rato y se fueron hacia el área de entrenamiento siete. Kurenai y Hinata caminaron a poco a poco, conversando:

"Hinata … te ves diferente hoy …"

"¿De verdad?" -la chica se sonrojó locamente y empezó a juntar sus dedos índices.

"Creo … que pareces más … segura … como brillante …" -dijo la mujer de ojos carmesí.

"Bueno … a lo mejor es porque …" -y Hinata alcanzó el nivel diez en la escala de sonrojo.

"Finalmente, Neji y tú … lo hicisteis …" -preguntó la mujer en voz baja, como si contara un secreto. La joven chica miró a su sensei y asintió, susurrando: "anoche".

Kurenai siempre se había sentido como su hermana mayor, y la abrazó de forma cariñosa. Las dos hablaron sobre su nueva experiencia, riendo tontamente.

"Hum … ya que habéis decidido consumar el matrimonio, será mejor que pienses sobre las otras consecuencias …"

"Lo entiendo. No hablamos de eso, pero estoy segura que no quiere niños ahora mismo, ni yo tampoco. Somos demasiado jóvenes. Estoy tomando pastillas."

"Eso está bien; sois adolescentes, así que concéntrate en tu carrera y habilidades como shinobi" -Kurenai miró al cielo y añadió- "¡Oh! Es tan tarde. ¡Debo encontrar a Asuma! Adiós, cariño¡ten cuidado!"

Se abrazaron la una a la otra y se separaron.

Cuando Hinata llegó a casa, Neji ya estaba allí estudiando algunos pergaminos en la mesa de la sala de estar.

"¡Hola! Estoy en casa" -dijo tímidamente.

"Hola. ¿Hablaste con Kurenai?

"Sí. Ya me he inscrito a los exámenes."

"Bien. ¿Con ganas de entrenar?"

"¡De acuerdo!"

Durante los entrenamientos, Neji nunca luchó contra Hinata, simplemente le pedía que hiciera algunos katas o practicar el Kaiten. Decía que su punto débil era la ansiedad y mala concentración. Así que se centraron en mantener la calma durante las luchas.

Aunque, esa noche, anunció que se enfrentarían. Cara a cara, postura de Juken, una larga pausa y sólo sus respiraciones se podían oír. Hinata estaba segura que su corazón latía más fuerte.

Cuando los ojos de Neji se agudizaron e intensificaron su byakugan, inconscientemente Hinata recordó los Exámenes de Chunin y empezó a sudar, respirar pesadamente, y cuando él se movió con una asombrosa velocidad, casi no tenía tiempo de esquivar el ataque.

"¡Presta atención!" -y él se movió, apuntando a su tórax.

"E-estoy … prestando atención …" -no lo estaba. Estaba demasiado espantada para predecir ninguno de sus movimientos, sólo revivía la pelea de años atrás, la sangre, el dolor, y el tiempo que le llevó recuperarse …

Él era rápido, y no tenía piedad, cada golpe que ella esquivaba, él tenía otro preparado, enlazados en una combinación. Esta lucha era mucho mejor que la otra, pero Neji sabía que Hinata podía hacer más … y de pronto se detuvo.

"¡Esto no funciona¡No estás concentrada!"

"Yo-yo-yo …" -juntó los dedos …

"Sé qué es lo que va mal¡pero no puedes recodar tus derrotas cada vez que te enfrentas al mismo contrincante!"

"Pero …"

" … ¿cómo puedo hacer esto más fácil? De acuerdo, escucha, Lee y yo somos rivales (o al menos es lo que él piensa). Hemos tenido más de cien peleas y él sólo ha ganado unas cuantas, aún así, él sigue retándome de vez en cuando. Y le sigo moliendo a golpes la mayoría de veces, pero él sigue retándome. Y a veces soy yo el molido."

"Pe-pero no sé co-cómo …"

"¿Qué te pregunté anoche?" -Neji estaba poniendo esa expresión impaciente.

"A a anoche" -no podía evitar pensar en la noche anterior sin sonrojarse. Pero entonces, otra vez¿a qué pregunta se estaba refiriendo¡Se preguntaron muchas cosas ayer! Y entonces, como una niña inocente, Hinata preguntó:

"¿Qué par-parte de a a anoche, niisan?

¡La cara de él estaba absolutamente furiosa! Se mordió el labio inferior, desvió la mirada y esperó un minuto largo antes de volver a mirarla y contestar:

"La parte en que tú y yo aún pensábamos con nuestros cerebros y no con otra cosa" - y esa se podría considerar una _buena_ respuesta por parte de él. Hinata empezó a apretar su hitai-ate, sus rodillas temblaban, miró a todas partes excepto a los ojos de él.

Neji esperó otro largo minuto, mirándola, esperando su respuesta. Pero ella continuaba destruyendo su hitai-ate, Neji le pegó en las manos y le dio la respuesta.

"¡Cuando te pregunté quién eras!" -ella le miró, un poco asustada para continuar la conversación y empezar otra pelea o molestarle.

"Di-dije que quería ser a a amada, ser u útil …" -esa fue su respuesta.

"Y te contesté que debías vivir la vida para conseguirlo¿no?"

"Sí … pe-pero yo no ve-veo la co-conexión …"

"Cuando pones tu vida al límite, sólo unas pocas cosas tienen realmente importancia. Esas cosas son las que aprecias, las que quieres. Para luchar contra un adversario poderoso debes conectar con tu yo interior, tu fuerza interior. En nuestra última pelea, los ánimos de Naruto te dieron esa fuerza, él te conectó con tu yo interior, con la voluntad de ganar, de probarte a ti misma."

Hinata recordó ese momento, y era verdad. Realmente quería ser reconocida como una genin talentosa, por su primo, sus compañeros de equipo, su sensei, y sobre todo, por Naruto. Sus ánimos la hicieron encender por dentro, olvidar el dolor y el miedo que tenía a Neji. Pero ahora, Naruto no está allí, Neji es su marido (lo cual no quiere decir que no le tema …)¿cómo podía alcanzar esa fuerza interior?

"En-entiendo lo qué di-dices, pe-pero la si-situación es diferente. No pue-puedo encontrar la mo-motivación …"

Neji la miró, frunció el ceño un poco y habló, muy despacio:

"Lo dije antes, y lo diré otra vez. Hinata-sama no das la talla para ser shinobi. Eres una amante de la paz, buscando armonía y amistad. Eres demasiado inocente. Algún día, quizá seas un buen líder para los Hyuga, porque tu compasión es lo que el clan necesita. Pero como shinobi, te falta espíritu luchador" -él estaba siendo sincero, ni ira ni ironía en aquellas palabras. Aún notando eso, Hinata tenía ganas de llorar, su alma rota por esas palabras. Y entonces, dejó de temblar, miró la hierba bajo sus pies, levantó la cabeza y dijo:

"Estaba equivocada."

"…"

"No busco amor o ser útil. Eso no es lo que soy."

"Entonces¿quién eres?"

"Ahora mismo, soy la amante de la paz que dices, pero quiero ser fuerte, quiero cambiar. _**Voy a cambiar**_. ¡Esa es mi voluntad, mi fuerza interior, niisan!" -y por segunda vez durante su matrimonio, Neji se sintió orgulloso de esa mujer, de la cual su mejor cualidad era la habilidad de caerse y levantarse otra vez. Le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y habló:

"Muy bien … Sigamos el combate …"

"Hai."

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando volvieron al apartamento.

Tomaron un relajante baño juntos (y ahora se estaban acostumbrando a intimar), y comieron una cena ligera antes de dormir. Y por segunda noche consecutiva, la sala de estudio permaneció intacta.

Neji se despertó temprano con Gai gritando su nombre desde fuera del apartamento. Maldijo todas las divinidades del cielo y el infierno por tener un ruidoso sensei. Se marchó sin desayunar.

Hinata se despertó varias horas después (de acuerdo, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que duerme mucho) con Hanabi llamando al timbre de la puerta como loca. Dejando el dormitorio sólo en camisón, despeinada, en su cara una mano marcada (dormía con la cara encima de su mano), abrió la puerta principal.

Hanabi miró a su hermana, apretando los labios, intentando no reír.

"¿Qué, hermana pequeña?" -preguntó Hinata después de unos minutos en que Hanabi sólo la miró.

"Neji-niisan está realmente volviéndote loca, eh, hermana mayor …" -y entonces comenzó a reír.

"¿Por qué has venido?" - preguntó Hinata mientras servía un poco de té para ambas.

"Nuestro padre me lo pidió."

Hinata se despertó completamente después de la mención de "padre".

"¿Qué-qué qui-quiere?" -casi inunda la mesa de la cocina con el té.

"Nada en especial. Aparentemente Neji le pidió si yo podía entrenar contigo hoy. Nuesto padre dijo que estaría bien."

"Oh …" - su alivio era visible. Pero para la pobre Hinata sólo duró hasta que Hanabi dijo la siguiente frase:

"¡Nuestro padre supervisará el entrenamiento personalmente!"

"Oh dios …" -sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, su visión se nubló.

"Creo que niisan también lo pidió" -añadió Hanabi mientras bebía el té a sorbos.

Hinata sólo pensó _que hijo de …¡me tendió una trampa!_ Estaba sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos.

Sólo para aclararlo, esa era la intención de Neji.

Ambas hermanas se dirigieron al dojo, donde Hiashi las estaba esperando. Tan solo la visión de su padre hizo que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina. Pero Hiashi estaba muy amable (a su manera, claro).

Hanabi y Hinata entrenaron un poco el Kaiten y la concentración del chakra. Hanabi podría ser más hábil, pero Hinata demostró más resistencia. Además, su control de chakra era mejor que el de su hermana.

Hiashi decidió que debían luchar.

Hanabi, a pesar de sus once años, demostró una buena cantidad del estilo de lucha de los Hyuga. Ella efectúo casi todas las técnicas, algunas perfectamente, otras no tan bien. Además era rápida.

Hinata era cinco años mayor, chunin, pero no podía llevar a cabo tantas técnicas como su hermana. Aunque, las pocas que sabía estaban perfectamente hechas. Su Kaiten era casi perfecto, y también controlaba el Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (sesenta y cuatro golpes divinos) sin fallar. Además, había adquirido experiencia y era mejor estratega (vivir con Neji requería mucha estrategia).

Al final, Hinata ganó el combate. Tuvo alguna dificultad porque Hanabi tenía más opciones de técnicas , pero como Neji había dicho: _"pocos y buenos ataques son más efectivos que golpear como una loca sin darle a nada_". Hiashi estaba muy complacido con lo que había visto. Durante la comida, dijo (para todos los miembros de la familia):

"Hinata, sin duda, has crecido mucho en estos meses. Estoy muy feliz con tu cambio de actitud y postura. La influencia de Neji en ti es muy positiva."

"Gracias, padre" -Hinata se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza. No para esconder su sonrojo, sino para detener las lágrimas por las palabras que tanto había esperado oír de ese hombre.

"Aún tienes que llegar a más. Tu técnica está sin pulir, y a veces, es torpe, pero puede arreglarse con entrenamiento y dedicación."

"Sí, padre. Lo haré lo mejor posible" -y finalmente, después de años, dirigió una mirada a los ojos de Hiashi y sonrió. Ý él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esa tarde, Kiba y Shino fueron al apartamento a estudiar con Hinata los papeles de su próxima misión.

"¡Estoy muy seguro de que esa localización está cerca de las Siete Cataratas!" -dijo Kiba mirando el mapa que tenían extendido en la mesa.

"No. Está más al sur" -replicó Shino.

"Hum … Niisan tú has estado en la Villa del Ringo una vez¿no?"

"Sí, hace pocos años …" -Neji contestó desde el sofá, sin levantar la vista del pergamino que estaba estudiando. Había llegado temprano de las montañas ese día.

"Entonces¿puedes señalarnos el lugar?" -preguntó Kiba llevando el mapa hasta donde Neji estaba sentado. Sin decir una palabra, simplemente marcó con un bolígrafo la localización de la villa.

"Vaya. Tenías razón Shino."

"Te lo dije."

"Chicos, debéis tener cuidado" -los tres chunins miraron al jounin- "Ese lugar tiene muchas tormentas de arena frecuentemente, es muy común que la gente se pierda durante ellas."

"En-entonces, de-debemos tener un plan, en caso de que nos separemos …" -a Hinata no le agradaba la posibilidad de perderse …

"¡Ningún problema¡Tenemos tu byakugan! Puedes vernos si nos perdemos, Hina-chan" -Kiba dijo todo eso alegremente, sin notar que el gran malo marido había fruncido el ceño cuando oyó "Hina-chan".

"A a a¡pero mi byakugan no será de ayuda si la distancia en muy grande!"

"Eso es cierto. Mis insectos no pueden volar en la tormenta y Akamaru no será capaz de seguirnos el rastro."

"Mierda …" -y Akamaru acompañó la decepción de su amo con un largo 'aurrrrrr'.

"¡Ya sé!" -la cara de Hinata brilló de repente- "Niisan¿dónde están esos intercomunicadores que tu equipo utiliza?"

"En mi escritorio, tercer cajón."

Mientras Kiba y Shino intercambiaban miradas de perplejidad, Hinata fue hasta la sala de estudio y algunos ruidos se oyeron de allí.

"¡Cariño¡No están aquí¿Estás seguro de que los guardaste aquí?" -gritó desde la sala de estudio.

Neji soltó un sonido de impaciencia y se levantó del sofá, para ir al estudio.

Shino y Kiba, continuaban mirándose el uno al otro, más perplejos que antes¿_Cariño_?

Más sonidos vinieron de la habitación, y finalmente:

"Te dije que no estaba en el cajón …"

"Olvidé sacarlos de mi bolsa después de la misión. Estaba equivocado¡de acuerdo!" -Neji volvió a sentarse en el sofá y reanudó su estudio. Y el equipo ocho decidió los últimos detalles de la cercana misión.

La misión les llevó diez días. Como Neji dijo, el equipo ocho tuvo un montón de problemas con las tormentas, Shino se perdió en una de ellas, y pudo ser encontrado gracias al intercomunicador. Esa particular misión de rango B requería de los chunins y su sensei mucho trabajo. Algunos chicos malos de otra villa estaban utilizando a los habitantes de la villa del Ringo como esclavos. El gran problema era que el enemigo era de otro país, haciendo que la parte diplomática también se necesitara en la misión. Hinata y Shino fueron los escogidos para esa parte, mientras Kurenai y Kiba hacían el trabajo sucio.

Al final, el equipo ocho se encontró sobre pasado en número por el enemigo. Kiba y Akamaru pelearon bien, mostrando la mejora de su técnica Juujin Bunshin (clon bestia). Shino desarrolló una defensa absoluta con una "barrera de insectos", la cual también podía atacar al enemigo. Hinata era la ninja-médico (casi trabajó exclusivamente para Kiba), pero pudo mostrar sus movimientos del Juken a algunos chicos malos.

Kurenai dejó claro que quería ver talento individual en la misión. Sabía que podían trabajar como equipo, pero en el examen estarían solos, así que Kiba, Shino y Hinata tenían que resolver sus tareas por ellos mismos. Y, para su sensei, lo habían hecho bastante bien.

El único problema fueron los intercomunicadores. Kiba destruyó el suyo en una batalla; el que usó Shino se estropeó por la arena; Kurenai perdió el suyo; el único intacto era el de Hinata. Estuvo todo el camino de vuelta inventando una buena excusa para su marido …

Hinata llegó a casa tarde, completamente agotada, sucia y hambrienta. Neji estaba comiendo su cena (o algo que lo parecía):

"¿Ya en casa?"

"Hai …" -fue hasta el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha y se limpió todo el polvo y la sangre. Una vez fresca, decidió ver lo que su marido estaba comiendo:

"¿Co-cocinaste es-esto?" -preguntó moviendo la cuchara en la olla, mirando la cosa pegajosa.

"Es sopa."

"¿E-estás se-seguro?" -dijo. Pero cuando él la miró con una expresión seria en la cara, Hinata sólo pensó _me regañará_ …

"No estoy seguro, pero es comestible …" -y siguió comiendo. Unos momentos más tarde, Hinata se estaba riendo bajito, y él le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Co-cocinaré a-algo me-mejor …"

Preparó una comida decente para los dos. Durante la cena, le contó sobre la misión, evitando el asunto del intercomunicador. Él sólo la escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

"Los exámenes para jounin serán dentro de un mes. Aún has de mejorar tu técnica …" -Neji dijo más para sí que para ella. Hinata entendió su preocupación¡el tiempo estaba pasando deprisa!

"Creo que de-debemos intensificar nuestro entrenamiento …"

"No creo que tengamos tiempo …"

"¿Qué quieres decir, niisan?" -preguntó mirando a Neji mientras lavaba los platos. Tenía una curiosa expresión en la cara, algo como una media sonrisa y una cara seria …

"Estaré fuera mucho más ahora que … fui aceptado en el ANBU" -dijo casi escondiendo la sonrisa.

"¡Ohhh¡Eso … es asombroso!" -con prisa, sin quitarse el jabón de las manos, le dio un abrazo de oso- "¡Felicidades!"

Él simplemente le devolvió el abrazo, aún sonriendo. Neji había soñado toda su vida con ser un ANBU, la élite para un shinobi (a menos que deseases ser Hokage). Su padre nunca pudo serlo a causa de su deber como protector de Hiashi. Él había conseguido su sueño, algo que la vida le había enseñado que era imposible porque el destino se lo negaba. Ahora sólo podía pensar que: o el destino le estaba gastando una broma, o Naruto tenía razón y uno mismo era el único que podía controlar su vida (aunque parezca que otros la están controlando).

"Pero … niisan, mi padre dijo que sólo podrías ser un ANBU si alcanzó el rango de jounin" -Hinata lo despertó de su sueño …

"Tu padre me dio el permiso dependiendo de tus resultados. Él está bastante seguro de que te convertirás en jounin. He sido inscrito en la última lista para el ANBU, él habló con Tsunade …"

"En otras palabras es-estás dentro pero bajo una condición …" -una sombra cubrió su cara. Ahora la responsabilidad recaía en sus hombros, ella TENÍA que convertirse en jounin o Neji sería expulsado del ANBU. Él leyó su mente:

"No te preocupes. Si tu padre piensa que puedes hacerlo¡entonces puedes!"

"Su-supongo …" -no estaba tan segura de poder hacerlo al igual que su marido y su padre.

Intentando cambiar el pésimo ambiente instalado entre los dos, Hinata preguntó:

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"¿Ver el qué?"

Estaba sonrojándose y juntando los dedos. Neji arqueó una ceja esperando su respuesta. Ella sólo señaló su brazo, susurrando "el tatuaje".

"¡Oh¿Eso?" -se arremangó la camiseta, mostrando el símbolo del ANBU, tatuado en su brazo. Hinata estaba mirándolo, maravillada, siguiendo la figura con su dedo, como una niña pequeña descubriendo algo nuevo. Neji la abrazó, acercándola para besarla en los labios.

Hinata le devolvió el beso, sentándose sobre su regazo, moviendo sus dedos por el tatuaje.

Los besos de él se volvieron más exigentes, los abrazos más apretados, las manos exploranban todo su cuerpo.

Los dedos de ella dejaron de dibujar la figura, y su mano pudo cogerse a su brazo firmemente; la otra acariciaba su cabello, quitándole su hitai-ate, dejando suelto su largo cabello; las piernas situadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. De repente, se detuvo y empezó a reírse tontamente. Neji la miró sorprendido:

"¿Qué?"

"Mi padre es tan conservador y, sin embargo, me ha casado con un chico de cabello largo y tatuado, quién parece más una estrella de rock o un rebelde en vez de un posible shinobi …" -continúo riendo tontamente.

"¿Estrella de rock¿Rebelde¿Yo? Eso es nuevo …" -le sonrió con satisfacción, Hinata se sonrojo brillantemente. Él aprobó la señal y dijo- "De acuerdo … quizá soy un poco rebelde …"

Neji colocó las manos bajo su trasero par levantarla y llevarla al dormitorio, la tiró en la cama, colocándose encima.

Ella llevó las manos a su largo cabello, apartándolo de la cara, mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole amablemente. Hinata estaba orgullosa de su primo; orgullosa del hombre en que se había convertido, poderoso y valiente. Levantó un poco la cabeza, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Neji se lo devolvió, añadiendo su lengua, moviendo sus labios hacia su cara, sus orejas, su cuello. Disfrutando de cada uno de sus gemidos, cada temblor, los movimientos de sus caderas pidiendo más.

En su relación las palabras eran como armas de doble filo, podían herir a ambos. Desde que eran pequeños, la comunicación estaba hecha por el lenguaje corporal, expresiones faciales: ojos … ojos blancos, sonrisas, sonrisas de suficiencia, sonrisas amplias, postura de lucha, postura de huída, puños, manos cuidadosas, lágrimas. Se entendían de esa manera.

"¿Qué podía significar para Neji y Hinata hacer el amor?

Para ella una forma de satisfacer a su marido, manteniendo una promesa. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que la única complacida era ella. Sus caricias, sus besos ardientes, la presión de su fuerza mezclada con la lujuria, todo eso la alejaba de la realidad. En sus brazos ella era notada, cuidada, poseída … ella era totalmente diferente. Durante el sexo ella mostraba su lado salvaje, y nadie podía culparla o regañarla por no comportarse como una heredera …

Para él era la manera de asegurar su posición en esa relación como el líder, el señor. Esa pequeña chica bajo él era el premio que conquistaba después de tantas batallas. Ella era pequeña, delicada, dulce y débil; era su misión divina protegerla. Él tenía que demostrar su virtud, satisfacerla y satisfacerse. Haciendo el amor con ella, podía mostrar la gratitud por el sacrificio y la dedicación de ella, y también redimirse de todas las cosas hechas y dichas …

Más que un peculiar diálogo, el sexo era una manera de calmar sus torturadas almas, agotando sus cuerpos. Después de todo, los adolescentes tienen muchas preguntas en la mente y energía en la cuerpo.

Cansados de hacer el amor, permanecieron echados en la cama; Neji acostado a un lado con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. Hinata estaba mirando el techo, mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con el tatuaje.

"Sabes, niisan … siempre quise tener uno …"

"¿Tener qué?" -preguntó medio dormido.

"Un tatuaje …"

"Entonces hazte uno …"

"Mi padre nunca lo permitiría …"

"Háztelo en algún lugar donde no pueda verlo …"

"¿No te im-importa si me ha-hago u-uno?"

"No."

Hinata sólo sonrió, girando la cara hacia su marido le dio un beso en los labios. Él abrió los ojos parcialmente, murmurando la palabra _tonta_ y volviéndose a dormir. Ella se acercó más a su pecho y se durmió también.

A la mañana siguiente …

"¿QUÉ HICISTÉIS QUÉ?" -Neji la estaba mirando amenazadoramente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Lo-lo si-siento tan-tanto …"

"¿SABES CUÁNTO CUESTA ESA MIERDA?"

"Su-supongo que son mu-muy ca-caras … ¡pero pa-pagaré o-otras!" -Hinata se encogió al otro lado de la mesa, pensando en que todo el dinero que había ganado con la misión se gastaría en nuevos intercomunicadores …"

"¡Oh, los pagarás, por supuesto!"

"Va-vamos al cen-centro, a así po-podré com-comprar u unos nuevos …"

Y entonces fueron al mercado de Konoha. La pobre Hinata nunca imaginó que esos intercomunicadores fueran tan caros, ni siquiera en sueños podría haber imaginado el precio. Y Neji no tenía piedad; la hizo comprar los nuevos modelos, mucho más caros. Dejaron la tienda y decidieron ir a entrenar en el área siete. Por el camino, Hinata vio una tienda de piercings y tatuajes, y decidió entrar.

"¿Para qué?" -preguntó Neji.

"¿No recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?"

"No …" -no tenía ni idea.

"Qui-quiero ha-hacerme un ta-tatuaje …"

Neji se encogió de hombros, y entraron en la tienda. El dependiente miró a la pareja, probablemente preguntándose qué hacían esos Hyuga en una tienda de tatuajes.

"Y Y Y Y Yoooo qui-quiero ha-hacerme u u un …" -y le llevó una eternidad decir lo qué quería. Neji fue más práctico:

"Quiere hacerse un tatuaje. ¿Puedes enseñarle los modelos?" -y el pobre dependiente obedeció al amenazador hombre Hyuga.

Hinata decidió el dibujo que quería -un corazón lila con alas blancas. El chico le preguntó donde lo quería. Insegura de donde tatuárselo, miró a Neji. Éste sólo movió la cabeza, señal de que no era su problema.

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse, a juntar sus dedos; el dependiente se estaba impacientando. Finalmente decidió que se lo haría al final de la espalda.

Neji ahogó una sonrisa cuando ella tuvo que quitarse el abrigo y la camiseta, quedándose solo con un top, para que el chico pudiera hacer el dibujo. También encontró gracioso cuando las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, debido al dolor de la realización del tatuaje, pero ella valientemente lo soportó. Su tatuaje era muy bonito.

"¿Y usted, señor¿No va a hacerse uno también?" -preguntó el dependiente. Neji no quería otro tatuaje¡ya tenía dos!- "¡Venga¡La chica ha soportado el dolor bastante bien!" -¿ahora ese chico estaba llamando a Hyuga Neji **gallina**¿Quería conocer la muerte?

Hinata ya había pagado por el trabajo cuando Neji señaló una figura entre los modelos y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta. El empleado de la tienda estaba asombrado y sólo sonrió con suficiencia antes de empezar a hacer el tatuaje.

Neji decidió hacerse el tatuaje en la parte superior de su espalda, cerca de la nuca. Colocó su cabello encima de su hombro derecho. Mientras el dependiente hacía su trabajo, Neji miraba a la izquierda; Hinata estaba un poco detrás de él, pensando en cómo de guapo era su marido. Leyendo sus pensamientos, él la miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo, y sonrió con satisfacción.

Su (tercer) tatuaje era una daga que también tenía alas, alas negras, extendidas a cada lado.

Más tarde aquel día mientras se bañaban juntos, Hinata le preguntó:

"¿Qué significa tu tatuaje, niisan?"

"¿Necesita un significado?"

"Sí-sí … el mío es _libertad del corazón_¿qué te parece?"

"Un poco aburrido."

"Ah … pensé que era guay … eso es lo que de-deseo para mí …"

"Bueno, entonces, el mío es _libertad de voluntad._"

"¡Guay!"

"Sigo pensando que es estúpido …"

El tiempo volaba para Hinata. Los exámenes estaban cerca, y tenía que convertirse en jounin. Pero ahora mismo, su mente estaba en otra parte …

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo no avanza mucho, por eso lo he traducido rápido, no quería dejar este capítulo como suspense de lo que sucederá. Prefiero dejar el capítulo nueve, porque ese se queda interesante, así que el sábado o antes estará subido. Cada vez voy más rápida traduciendo ... estoy contenta. 

Gracias por los reviews: **marybel, **este capítulo también es largo y los que vienen son como éste, el fic tiene veinte capítulos más un drabble paralelo al capítulo dieciséis, gracias por el cumplido, ya me hubiera gustado a mí escribir este maravilloso fic; **Lia Du Black**, mira lo que hace la motivación (necesito más), no le hemos visto la cara a Tenten, pero en el próximo capítulo esto se pone muy interesante; **Star Flowers**, de nada, es un placer traducirlo y conocer a más fans de esta pareja; **susy**, cuando vi lo de la flor de la juventud, me di cuenta que lo de primavera estaba mal, esto es influencia de los capítulos subtitulados de Naruto,tsk, espero tener buenas vacaciones ¡sí!; **ALBA**, este fic es demasiado bueno para que se nos prive a los castellano-parlantes disfrutar de él ;).

Muchas gracias por los cumplidos sobre mi traducción, esto me ayuda a mantener mi inglés, dejé de estudiarlo hace un año, aunque creo que he aprendido más estos últimos meses que en los doce años del colegio, oh, bueno, el colegio dejó huella, no le quitaré mérito lol.

Saludos, Nami.

Ya saben, sus reviews mi motivación (parece una fórmula).


	9. Un vistazo del Infierno

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Un vistazo del Infierno**

Los días pasaban tan rápido, las horas parecían minutos. El tiempo no era nada más que unos pocos momentos, unas pocas respiraciones …

No había tiempo.

Hinata estaba practicando en el campo de entrenamiento de los Hyuga. Había estado allí todo el día. Su entrenador, Neji, estaba fuera por una misión. Un sirviente fue corriendo hasta ella:

"Hinata-sama, son las cinco menos cuarto, señora …" -dijo el sirviente, jadeando por la carrera.

"¡Oh dios¡Llego tarde!" -cogió su mochila, concentró chakra en los pies y echó a correr al hospital. Su turno comenzaba en cinco minutos.

Dos semanas antes, un poderoso señor feudal del País del Fuego tuvo una discusión con otro del País del Agua. Varios señores de ambos países decidieron tomar posiciones y el resultado fue una invitación de guerra. Tsunade había contactado con muchos jounins, algunos chunin y hasta grupos de genins fueron a las fronteras, sin mencionar escuadrones del ANBU, y miembros de la Raíz que servían como espías y asesinos cuando era necesario. Kakashi, Naruto, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Tenten y Neji habían sido enviados a la batalla. Hasta el equipo genin de Hanabi había tomado parte en el campo de batalla.

Los únicos que se salvaban del conflicto era los examinadores y los aspirantes a jounin. La Hokage había decidido no suspender los exámenes, a pesar de los consejos de sus asesores, porque esperaba ver muchos chunin graduados (especialmente a los siete novatos). Más jounins significaban más guerreros para enviar a la guerra.

No tan bueno para los candidatos. Kiba e Ino habían sido llamados con frecuencia a patrullar las fronteras de la aldea. Shino y Choji habían asumido responsabilidades de su clan y trabajos menores. Shikamaru era la lluvia de ideas personal de Tsunade, mientras Hinata y Sakura tenían que hacer largas guardias en el hospital porque muchos ninja-médicos habían sido enviados al campo de batalla. Una semana Sakura estaba en el turno de la mañana y Hinata en el de noche, a la semana siguiente cambiaban. Las dos chicas estaban agotadas: entrenamientos, operaciones, pequeñas misiones, y la presión de los exámenes …

Hinata estaba medio dormida en una silla cuando Kiba la llamó.

"¡Ven deprisa¡Algunos shinobis heridos llegaron por la puerta principal!"

Fue corriendo con el equipo médico, y se dio cuenta de que los heridos eran Kakashi, Naruto ¡y Uchiha Sasuke!

Inmediatamente trató las heridas de Naruto (¡por supuesto!). Su poder de curación estaba decayendo con el paso del tiempo, pero aún la asombraba.

"¡Oe¡Hinata¿Viste el pez gordo … que cogí … esta vez? -señaló a Sasuke, quién estaba inconsciente a su lado.

"¡Na-Naruto-kun¿Qué-qué es-está ha-haciendo Sa-Sasuke-san aquí?" -preguntó mientras aplicaba una pomada sobre sus heridas.

"Heh. O Orochimaru … ese perro … es quién … lo ha provocado" -se desmayó. Hinata llamó al equipo médico para llevar al herido al hospital, pero se quedó atrás preguntándose cómo de mala era la presencia de Orochimaru …

"Hombre … creo que deberían suspender este examen. No estoy de humor. ¡Desearía estar en primera línea!" -Kiba estaba hablando, deprimido por ser incapaz de ayudar a los otros.

"Yo también …" -contestó ella.

"¿Preocupada por Neji?"

"Un poco. Él sabe cuidar de sí mismo, pero la mención del legendario Sanin me hace temblar …"

Kiba abrazó a su amiga y juntos caminaron hacia el hospital.

A las siete de la mañana, Hinata pudo volver a casa. Antes de ir a su apartamento, desayunó con su padre y su hermana.

"Entonces, es cierto … que la Aldea del Sonido estaba detrás de esto …" -dijo Hiashi, sin mirar a ninguna parte, sólo pensando- "Tengo que hablar con la Gondaime, si es cierto las fronteras de Konoha tienen que ser reforzadas …"

"Hanabi, dormiré un poco, pero¿podrás ayudarme esta tarde con mi entrenamiento?" -preguntó Hinata.

"Claro. Sólo déjame comprobar si mi sensei tiene previsto algo para hoy …"

Hinata decidió ir a su antigua habitación en la Mansión. Allí se encontró su cama, sus osos de peluche, muñecas, y todas las cosas que nunca llevó a su apartamento porque Neji pensaría que era tonta. Y entre las cosas tontas, durmió toda la mañana.

Las hermanas Hyuga practicaron toda la tarde hasta la hora que Hinata tuvo que decir adiós para ir al hospital.

Decidió ver cómo se las estaba arreglando Naruto. Abrió la puerta a poco a poco y vio, en vez de una cama, dos. Sasuke estaba en la otra.

"Él estará aquí mientras yo permanezca en la habitación. No te preocupes, está completamente sedado" -dijo Naruto sonriendo, podía sentir fácilmente el miedo de ella.

"Oh … ¿có-cómo te-te en-encuentras, Naruto-kun?" -inclinó un poco la cabeza (para esconder su famoso sonrojo), y comenzó a jugar con los dedos.

"¡Bien¡Os estoy muy agradecido, a ti y a Sakura-chan!" -tenía buen aspecto, a pesar de las vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

"¿De-decidió re-regresar a Konoha?"

"No. Lo dejé inconsciente y lo traje por la fuerza. Su lugar está aquí, no con ese rarito travestí!" -estaba mirando a su amigo dormido con tanta atención en los ojos, que Hinata se sintió como una extraña en esa habitación.

Sakura irrumpió en la habitación.

"¿Cómo estás Naruto¿Y Sasuke-kun?… ¡Oh, hola, Hinata!" -casi se chocó con la chica Hyuga.

"Hola, Sakura-san …"

"Estoy bien. El imbécil aún no ha abierto los ojos …" -contestó Naruto. Sakura posó la mano en su frente, comprobando su temperatura, y luego su pulso …

"Sí … estás bien …"

"Sakura-san, tu-tu turno ya a acabó. Pue-puedo cui-cuidar de e-ellos …" -habló tímidamente Hinata. Sentía un poco de envidia por la situación. Podía cuidar de Naruto. **Quería** cuidar de él. Sakura sólo estaba usando esa oportunidad para poder estar a solas (ya que Sasuke dormía) con Naruto.

Hinata sabía que su amor por Naruto era una leyenda, algo enterrado dentro de su corazón. Estaba casada, totalmente casada con Neji ahora. Pero era duro dejar ir a alguien a quién has querido durante tanto tiempo. Pasar página, fingiendo que nunca había sentido algo por esa persona. No, intentaba permanecer calmada y serena delante de Naruto; hablar con él como si hablara con otra persona, pero era demasiado duro. A veces, Hinata recordaba el pequeño defecto de Neji, y pensaba que podría hacer lo mismo. Pero la rabia y el resentimiento hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, después de que la pareja alcanzara un relación matrimonial satisfactoria.

Al observar a Sakura y a Naruto (ella estaba cogiendo una de sus manos), Hinata decidió que el equipo siete necesitaba un momento de intimidad, y sin hacer ruido, se marchó de la habitación.

Neji regresó a casa unos días después. Tenía heridas leves que Hinata curó. Ambos estaban cansados.

"Entonces, Uchiha ha vuelto¿eh?"

"S sí, Naruto-kun se las in-ingenió para traerlo de vu-vuelta …"

"Quiero ver cuánto tiempo logran mantenerlo aquí."

"…"

"¿Y tu entrenamiento?" -la miró inquisitivamente.

"No tan bu-bueno como habría que-querido. Con el hospital, tú y Kurenai sensei fuera, en-entrenar sola no es i-igual de bueno …"

"Estaré tres días. Podemos entrenar durante este tiempo" -le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se fue al dormitorio. Hinata siguió a su marido. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados de sus deberes …

Después de mucho derramamiento de sangre, el país del Fuego y el del Agua alcanzaron una tregua. Los diplomáticos de cada país estaban intercambiando peticiones e intentando fijar un acuerdo. Tsunade hizo volver algunas de las tropas de Konoha. Finalmente Neji podía estar en casa más de tres días. Kurenai también había vuelto.

Los senseis decidieron hacer un entrenamiento en grupo una semana antes de los exámenes. Todos se reunieron en el área de entrenamiento número cinco. Pasaron todo el día practicando. Hasta Naruto estaba ahí.

"Entonces¿Sasuke ha sido encerrado en la prisión …?" -preguntó Ino.

"Sí. Está enfadado porque le traje de vuelta. No me importa. Lo entenderá."

"Lo visitamos cada día. Últimamente habla más …"-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Sólo tú y Naruto pensáis eso. Para mí sigue siendo la misma piedra silenciosa de siempre" -mencionó Sai. Sakura y Naruto le lanzaron varias maldiciones. Asuma miró a Kakashi, y el jounin enmascarado sólo movió la cabeza. Sai tenía razón entonces …

Lee estaba entrenando la resistencia con Choji y Kiba. Hinata estaba practicando el Kaiten con Neji … y Tenten. No estaba tan feliz, pero la maestra de las armas la estaba tratando con amabilidad, y Neji actuaba como si nada estuviera mal …

"¡Hinata-chan, te olvidas de cubrir tu punto ciego¡Otro kunai rozó ese punto!" -la advirtió Tenten.

"S sí …" -no, la otra chica no era consciente de que ella supiera lo del beso. No obstante, Neji se mantenía a buena distancia de su compañera.

"Tomemos un descanso, Hinata-sama, Tenten" -dijo yendo hacia donde los demás estaban descansando.

Hinata se sentó en la hierba, cerca de Naruto y Sai. Neji y Tenten estaban al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, observando a Lee. Pobre Kiba … Pobre Choji …

"¡Hinata¿Puedes ayudarnos aquí?" -la llamó Sakura.

Ino y Sakura estaban enfrentándose, pero la rubia tenía problemas con su nueva técnica. La llamaban para que usara su byakugan y reconducirá el flujo de la cantidad de chakra que estaba malgastando en el movimiento.

Hinata estaba arrodillada, inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia delante para observar mejor a las chicas. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en la parte inferior de su espalda …

"Bonito tatuaje … nunca pensé que fueras de ese estilo …" -habló Sai, recorriendo con sus dedos el dibujo. Hinata pegó un chillido y se cayó en la hierba¡asustada!

"Eeeee …" -no estaba segura si debería agradecer el cumplido o partirle la sonriente cara …

"¿Lo sabe tu marido?"

"Lo sa-sabe … es-estaba con-conmigo …"

Sakura e Ino se acercaron para oír la conversación y se dieron cuenta del tatuaje de Hinata.

"¡Es precioso!" -exclamó Sakura.

Hinata estaba sonrojándose terriblemente, intentando cubrir el tatuaje, sintiéndose observada (algo que odiaba).

"Entonces¿Neji estaba contigo¿Es un algún tipo de símbolo amoroso?" -preguntó Ino.

"Sí … quiero decir … quería uno … y él también se hizo uno …"

"¡También se hizo uno¡Sin duda es un símbolo de amor¿Cuál es su figura?" -Ino estaba maravillada por la historia de la "marca del amor". Sai seguía analizando su tatuaje, recorriendo con su mirada y con sus manos la espalda de la chica.

"A mí me suena a fetichismo sexual" -dijo él. Hinata se ruborizó tanto que estaba hiperventilando. Sin duda estaba experimentando los "momentos antes del desmayo". Apenas oyó el sonido de pisadas y un furioso gruñido; sus sentidos volvieron en sí sólo cuando Ino gritó:

"¡PARAD VOSOTROS DOS!"

Neji estaba cogiendo a Sai por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo. Su expresión era similar a la de una bestia; sus dientes apretados y una mirada asesina que podría matar a una persona con el corazón débil.

"¡Tú. Nunca. Pondrás. Tus. Sucias. Manos. En. MI. MUJER. OTRA. VEZ!"

"Lo siento … ack .. Pensé que no sería un problema … ackkk … ya que es un matrimonio concertado … accckk" -Sai estaba intentando hacer sus palabras audibles.

"¡ELLA ES MI ESPOSA¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE LA RESPETES O TE MATARÉ!" -Neji estaba volviéndose peligroso. Gai, Lee y Tenten le conocían bastante bien, y se acercaron para detener "la matanza de Sai".

"Bueno, bueno. Déjalo aquí, Neji. Sai no tiene ni idea sobre el comportamiento social, nunca quiso faltarle el respeto a Hinata" -Kakashi estaba sujetando las manos del jounin novato, intentando tranquilizarlo. Finalmente, Neji decidió abrir la mano que sujetaba el cuello de Sai, el cual simplemente cayó en la hierba.

"Lo siento" -se disculpó otra vez.

"Creo que deberíamos volver a casa ahora. Chicos tomaos con calma esta última semana, todo saldrá bien el examen" -dijo Asuma, despidiendo al grupo.

El acuerdo de paz entre el Fuego y el Agua fue firmado esa semana. Tsunade fue invitada a supervisar la firma. Se llevó a varios jounins y, para estar segura, a los escuadrones del ANBU uno y dos (el de Neji). Naruto también fue convocado para la escolta.

A Sakura y a Hinata les permitieron descansar tres días antes de los exámenes. Todos los chunins pasaban los últimos días estudiando sus técnicas secretas, solos.

Hinata recibía ayuda de Hanabi y de su padre. Hiashi era un profesor severo, exigiendo mucho de sus hijas. Ambas chicas estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismas, entrenado todo el día, forzando sus cuerpos y sus chakras al límite.

Hinata estaba agotada. Cada día llegaba a casa destrozada, deseando sólo su bañera y su cama. Estaba preocupada debido a la proximidad de los exámenes. El entrenamiento era su único pensamiento: entrenar, entrenar, entrenar …

Dos días antes de los exámenes, estaba entrenando sola en los terrenos del recinto, practicando el Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (los sesenta y cuatro golpes divinos). Durante la ejecución de la técnica, sintió una disminución en su chakra, causando la desactivación de su byakugan. Hinata se detuvo, intentando sentir el flujo del chakra en su cuerpo; durante un momento no pudo, pero después de un rato el chakra volvió. Empezó a preguntarse por qué, pero decidió intentar otra vez la técnica, y todo estaba bien.

Neji regresó la víspera de los exámenes. Estaba bastante cansado tanto como lo estaba Hinata, ya que llevaba todo el día entrenando.

Por la noche, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, mirando el techo, cuando él habló:

"No te preocupes. Será fácil …"

"E eso espero …"

"¿Cuál es el principal elemento de las técnicas Hyuga?"

"Agua y Viento."

"¿Qué es lo fundamental del Juken de los Hyuga?

"El Ying-Yang. Lo positivo y lo negativo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cada cosa tiene una doble naturaleza. La luz no puede existir si no hay oscuridad. El amor no puede existir sin el odio. Nacer no tiene sentido sin la muerte. Lo material no es nada si no hay lo espiritual."

"¿Y el chakra?"

"Es el principio de todo. Toda vida tiene chakra. Significa vida, y puede causar la muerte. Cuerpo, músculos, órganos, venas son inútiles sin no hay chakra fluyendo."

"¿Puño suave?"

"Corta el flujo del chakra, dañando el interior del cuerpo. Sin chakra para curar las heridas, el enemigo cae deprisa."

"Bien. Estás preparada. Mientras mantengas eso en tu mente, no hay forma de que seas vencida."

"Niisan … ¿Puede el chakra fallar sin razón?"

"No. El fallo del chakra siempre es causado por cosas como el agotamiento, daño o el Juken. ¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada … sólo me lo preguntaba …"

No pudo dormir bien aquella noche. En el entrenamiento de la mañana, el mismo fallo le había sucedido otra vez, pero no podía decírselo a Neji. Aquella tarde, durante unos instantes su mente encontró paz, Hinata tenía pesadillas.

Por la mañana, estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo desayunar. La comida le daba nauseas.

Fueron al estadio de Konoha donde los exámenes iban a realizarse. Neji y Hinata caminaban delante, seguidos por Hiashi y Hanabi.

En los pasillos del estadio, la pareja encontró a Tenten y a Lee.

"¡HOLA COMPAÑERO Y RIVAL¡BUENOS DÍAS ADORABLE DAMA!" -Lee saludó con la mano, levantando el pulgar y enseñando una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Hola, Neji¡Hola, Hinata!" -Tenten sonrió alegremente acercándose- "¡Hinata no te preocupes, estás completamente preparada para esto¡No olvides proteger tu punto ciego, y todo estará bien!"

Hinata asintió, sorprendida de no poderse sentir enfadada con ella por los pasados asuntos. Era realmente una persona fácil de perdonar, como Neji siempre dijo.

El examinador empezó a llamar a los participantes a la pista. Hinata estaba nerviosa y temblaba. Neji la cogió por los hombros y le dijo:

"Puedes hacerlo. Recuerda: concentrarte, encontrar tu razón para luchar, habla con tu yo interior. Demuéstrame a mí, a tu padre, a todos los bastardos del clan que puedes hacerlo.

"¡Yo pu-puedo¡Pro-probaré que es-están e equivocados!" -exclamó, aún temblando. Neji le dio un beso en los labios (lo que hizo decir a Lee "Ahhh qué bonito"), y se marchó con sus compañeros de equipo hacia los asientos. Hinata permaneció unos pocos segundos inmóvil, y entonces:

"¡Neji! -le llamó. Cuando el se giró para mirarla, Hinata corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, fuertemente, como queriendo robar un poco de su poder y seguridad. Él le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su largo cabello.

El examinador volvió a llamar a los participantes otra vez, y se marcharon. Siguió observándolos mientras el equipo Gai desaparecía por el pasillo. Terriblemente, Hinata pudo ver a Tenten cogida del brazo de Neji.

A poco a poco caminó hacia donde estaban los otros candidatos, recordó toda la tristeza y el sentimiento de traición.

"No te ves bien, Hina-chan …" -Kiba estaba cerca de ella, con una mano sobre su hombro.

"Estoy nerviosa …"

"No lo estés."

"¡Hey, Sasuke y Naruto han venido a ver el examen!" -exclamó Sakura- "¡Tsunade autorizó la absolución de Sasuke con la condición de que Naruto y Kakashi estén con él!"

¡La chica Haruno estaba exultante! El equipo siete estaba finalmente junto. Todos sus queridos amigos la estarían observando hoy.

"Hinata¿podrías encontrarlos entre el público?" -le pidió.

"Lo intentaré" -activó su byakugan, escaneó las gradas y encontró a Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi en la parte oeste del estadio. Al lado de Kakashi estaban Gai y Lee. Hinata empezó a sentir un agujero en el estómago- "Están en ese lado."

Sakura y los otros miraron hacia donde estaba señalando. Hinata continuó escaneando el estadio hasta encontrar a Neji y a Tenten, también en la parte oeste, pero diez filas más atrás de los otros. Estaban hablando, Tenten reía mientras giraba un kunai con su dedo índice, claramente flirteando, pensó Hinata.

"Estás pálida" -dijo Shino, detrás de ella.

"Estoy nerviosa …"

"Es algo más" -el chico realmente la conocía …

"¡Estaré bien. Shino-kun!" -desactivó su byakugan, decidió sentarse en el suelo y concentrarse como Neji le había dicho. Concentrarse era bastante difícil en esa situación. Su estómago aún tenía una agujero, pero probablemente por la ausencia de comida …

Llamado a la primera lucha, Shino hizo un espléndido combate. El público adoraba el espectáculo del "Chico Insecto". En la sala de espera¡los chunin lo celebraron! Hinata y Kiba gritaron como locos, y cuando al fin llegó el resultado (Shino era el primer jounin de los nueve novatos)¡se abrazaron unos con otros, y gritaron como niños!

La felicidad no duró mucho. Ino y Choji no pudieron ganar sus combates. Ino perdió miserablemente (también estaba nerviosa), cayendo en la táctica del enemigo. Choji hizo una buena pelea, pero le faltó resistencia y chakra para acabar el combate. Decidió rendirse. El público le aplaudió igualmente.

Hinata era la siguiente. Su adversario era un chico de la aldea oculta de la hierba, Wasabi.

Se colocó enfrente del otro shinobi. Cuando el juez marcó el principio, el chico se abalanzó hacia ella, haciendo surgir pinchos de sus brazos, Hinata dio una voltereta hacia atrás. Esquivando el ataque. El ninja de la hierba se recuperó en un segundo, el segundo que ella necesitó para tocar su tórax con el juken, dañando sus pulmones. Wasabi tenía sangre en la boca, Hinata se movió deprisa para detener el chakra de sus brazos, para prevenir que los pinchos aparecieran otra vez. Él dedujo su movimiento y creo una barrera de raíces para parar el golpe. Ella no iba a rendirse, cogió algunas de las raíces, dirigiendo el flujo del chakra al suelo, haciendo que las raíces se secaran y se convirtieran en polvo. El público estaba aplaudiendo a la chica Hyuga.

Neji sonreía desde su lugar, Tenten levantaba las manos como una loca, animando a Hinata. Los otros chunins también la animaban; Kiba y Akamaru estaban gritando mucho (casi no tenían voz). Hiashi tenía un semblante orgulloso y estaba narrando el combate a Hanabi.

Wasabi intentó golpear a su contrincante varias veces con pinchos que salían del suelo al azar. Hinata estaba esquivando todos, golpeando con chakra los que no podía esquivar, moviéndose deprisa, acercándose al shinobi de la hierba.

Él estaba arrinconado entre la chica y sus propios pinchos. Hinata vio la oportunidad perfecta para acabar la batalla con el Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (los sesenta y cuatro golpes divinos). El símbolo del chakra apareció en el suelo, asombrando a Wasabi; la posición de Hinata estaba lista.

Neji sonrió con satisfacción: _el combate está acabado¡ella gana!_

Naruto y Lee se pusieron de pie en sus asientos, golpeándose el pecho con los puños, gritando: _¡Hinata¡Hinata!_

Los otros estaban conteniendo la respiración, prestando atención al combate.

"¡Hakke dos golpes!"

"¡Hakke cuatro golpes!"

"¡Hakke ocho golpes!" -Wasabi estaba recibiendo todos los golpes, sin defensa.

"¡Hakke dieciséis golpes!"

"Hakke …" - y entonces el chakra de Hinata falló.

El público emitió un sonoro "Ohhhh". ¡No podía entenderlo¡No ahora! El combate estaba casi acabado. ¡Su byakugan desactivado!

Wasabi se dio cuenta del fallo y empezó el contra ataque. Hinata estaba tan estupefacta que no le esquivó, recibió todos los golpes en el pecho. Salió volando varios metros, cayó al suelo, arañándose el brazo con un pincho.

"Aún no se ha acabado … De-debo concentrarme …" -se las ingenió para activar el byakugan otra vez. Realizando un sello con una mano, concentrando chakra en sus brazos y golpeando a Wasabi en el estómago. Él era rápido, creó un escudo de madera en su estómago, el golpe sólo agrietó el escudo. Hinata podía ver el chakra que provenía de las manos para realizar el escudo. Apuntó a los puntos vitales de sus brazos, para detener el flujo de chakra, pero otra vez su chakra desapareció. Otro pincho le golpeó en la cara.

Era inútil. Tendría que luchar sólo con instinto, puro taijutsu.

Desafortunadamente en fuerza física, el ninja de la Hierba era superior. Recibió muchos puñetazos y pinchazos. Una completa derrota.

Kiba cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. ¡No podía creerlo!

Sakura sólo repetía "¿qué pasó¡Estaba ganando!" Shikamaru estaba analizando la situación y no podía entender por qué el chakra había fallado …

¡Hiashi estaba furioso! Se levantó, y se marchó del lugar, seguido por Hanabi.

Neji también estaba enfadado. No podía ver la razón para esa estúpida derrota.

"Neji, cálmate. Algo ha ido mal¡será mejor que hables con ella primero!" -le decía Tenten mientras le seguía por los pasillos.

Naruto y Lee también se unieron a ellos en el camino hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegaron al lugar, dos ninjas-médicos estaban fuera de la habitación, parecían preocupados.

"¿Hyuga Hinata está aquí?" -preguntó Neji bruscamente.

"Sí … pero su padre está dentro también …" -dijo uno de los doctores.

"Oh no, la está regañando …" -dijo Kiba. Él y Shino habían ido a ver a su amiga. Kurenai estaba detrás de ellos.

Neji abrió la puerta, pese a las protestas de los ninjas-médicos. Conducía a una sala de espera, donde Hanabi estaba sentada, con semblante asustado. Los gritos de Hiashi dentro de la sala de tratamiento podían ser oídos fuera.

"¡Nunca he visto una derrota tan lamentable en mi vida¡Varios miembros del consejo estaban observando tu combate¡Una asombrosa muestra de debilidad y falta de concentración¡Cómo puedes perder una pelea tan fácil como esta …"

Nadie podía oír la voz de Hinata. Kiba y Akamaru se estaban enfadando.

"¡No puede decirle esas cosas¡Estaba ganando¡El chico de la Hierba le hizo algo! -dijo.

"¡Sí¡Si escucho otro grito de ese viejo monstruo entraré en la habitación y le moleré a golpes!" -añadió Naruto.

"Vamos juntos entonces" -dijo Kiba, y Naruto asintió.

"¡Nadie entrará allí!" -exclamó Neji- "¡Nadie excepto yo!"

Otra ola de furiosas palabras de Hiashi se pudieron oír:

"¡Hija inútil¡Débil y consentida! Esa novata sensei tuya te ha consentido más. Tus compañeros de equipo te han mimado. Hasta Neji ha sido demasiado blando contigo¡y pensar que creía que podría llenar de sentido esa cabeza vacía tuya!"

Con esa última frase, Neji irrumpió en la habitación. Hiashi le miró absolutamente furioso:

"Aún no he acabado. Cuando acabe, podrás darle una palmada en la cabeza y llevarla a casa."

"No, dejas esta habitación ahora mismo, Hiashi-sama."

Tenten estaba cogiendo a Neji por los brazos, intentando calmarlo. Temía al sello maldito. Pero él continuó mirando a Hiashi.

"Sal de aquí ahora, Neji. Estoy hablando con mi hija."

"¿Es un padre el que está diciéndole esas palabras?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Entonces, MÁRCHATE de la habitación. Tu autoridad como padre acabó el día en que se convirtió en mi esposa. Soy el único responsable de ella. Si alguien tiene que regañarla o darle una palmada en la cabeza soy yo."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, chico?" -Hiashi fue cogido sin defensas.

"Lo has oído bien. Fue tu elección, Hiashi-sama. Fuiste el único quién insistió en este matrimonio. Ahora, acepta las consecuencias. Debo hablar con mi mujer, salga de la habitación."

Durante un momento, Hiashi movió un poco las manos, como si quisiese realizar un sello. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon de terror. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee y Tenten se posicionaron. Pero Hiashi nunca hizo el sello, y abandonó la habitación, mirando furiosamente a Neji cuando pasó por su lado. Hanabi entró en la habitación y tímidamente se despidió de su hermana con la mano, luego siguió los pasos de su padre.

Hinata empezó a llorar, abrazándose a sí misma. Neji pidió a los otros que les dejaran solos. Kurenai dijo que llamaría a Shizune-san.

"¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado?" -preguntó en un tono poco amable.

"No-no lo-lo s sé … (sollozo) Mi-mi cha-chakra fa-falló …"

"El chakra no falla sin una razón. ¿Qué tipo de técnica usó ese chico?" -su voz era aún dura.

"N no … su-sucedió a antes …"

"¿Sucedió antes?" -repitió a poco a poco sus palabras- "¿Es por eso que preguntaste sobre ello anoche?"

"S sí (sollozo)."

"Aún así, tiene que haber una razón. Y será mejor que me digas una" -no, él no estaba conmovido por sus lágrimas.

Ella empezó a juntar sus dedos, a retorcer sus manos, morderse el labio inferior. Neji se acercó a ella, con un aura furiosa emanando de él. Hinata estaba sollozando, temblando, aterrorizada. Él abofeteó sus manos, la cogió por el cabello, forzándola a levantar la vista.

"Quiero una explicación."

"Yo yo yo … (sollozo) no-no te-tengo nin-ninguna … niisan" -cerró los ojos para evitar el contacto con los suyos. Sabía cuánto habían perdido ambos aquel día; su carrera médica, su nominación al ANBU, la paz y la estabilidad de su relación.

"Déjala en paz, Hyuga Neji" -la voz de Shizune llegó firme y clara desde la puerta. Neji soltó el cabello de Hinata, aún con semblante amenazador.

"Debo examinarla. Kurenai ha dicho que tuvo un fallo del chakra durante el combate. Debo comprobar si es una consecuencia de una técnica u otra cosa. Sal de aquí y espera afuera.

Hizo lo que le dijeron. Esperó durante unos largos veinte minutos, preguntándose cómo de cerca había estado de su sueño. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido Hinata contra ese bastardo¡Lo estaba haciendo bien! Esa estúpida chica era realmente incompetente para ser una shinobi; su determinación era demasiado inestable.

Neji se sentía tan frustrado, tan miserable. Negando con la cabeza, de vez en cuando, reviviendo el combate para encontrar una razón, pero no había ninguna.

Shizune abrió la puerta, y le hizo pasar.

Hinata aún estaba echada en la cama, sus heridas habían sido tratadas. Parecía calmada, pero tembló un poco cuando él entró en la habitación.

"Habla con ella. Después, ve a casa y descansa. Estaré esperando fuera, en caso de que me necesites" -Shizune no dejó claro "quién" la necesitaría en esa situación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, la pareja estaba sola otra vez.

"Entonces …" -dijo con arrogancia.

"Me-me ha e-explicado la ra-razón de-del fa-fallo de-del cha-chakra …" -posiblemente estaba bajo los efectos de algún calmante.

"Estoy esperando la explicación" -la misma postura arrogante.

"…" -miraba al suelo, temblando un poco.

"Bueno, si no vas a decir nada, me voy a casa."

"…"

Se giró y fue hasta la puerta.

"Estoy embarazada" -dijo, muy bajo, susurrando.

Neji volvió a girarse, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándola.

"Estoy embarazada. Es-es por eso que-que el cha-chakra fa-falló. El-el bebé ne-necesita mu-mucho cha-chakra, po-por eso cu-cuando u usó el byakugan se de-desactiva … y y el chakra dis-disminuye …"

Él aún la miraba, pero ahora con una cara inexpresiva.

"¿Cómo? Pensé que estabas tomando pastillas …"

"Es-estaba, pe-pero los ul-últimos me-meses ha-han sido tan des-descontrolados; es-estaba tan ocupada en-entrenando y y tra-trabajando en el hos-hospital que lo hi-hice to-todo mal …"

"¡Oh no!" -Neji se dejó caer en una silla cercana, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

"Lo si-siento, niisan. Lo he-he fastidiado todo o otra vez … Lo siento tan-tanto …"

* * *

¡Hola! 

En este momento ya voy a marcharme, muchas gracias por los reviews, siento no contestarlos uno por uno, pero en este momento ya voy a subir al coche, y no tengo tiempo, además no es que vaya muy sobria como para contestar cada uno adecuadamente (anoche salí a despedirme XD). Espero que os guste este capítulo, y os deje con ganas de saber más. Nos vemos dentro de diez días.

Saludos, Nami.


	10. Soy la más fuerte

¡Hola! No tengo perdón, dije diez dias y debo haberme pasado más del doble. Lo siento. Pero aquí está el capítulo diez.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo X: Soy la más fuerte.**

Cuando Neji y Hinata dejaron la sala de curas, Kurenai y Shizune estaban en la sala de espera. Los adolescentes inclinaron la cabeza a las mujeres y fueron hasta la puerta, pero Shizune llamó su atención:

"Hinata, recuerda: nada de entrenamientos duros, no te estreses, descansa mucho y espero verte en mi despacho del hospital mañana¡De acuerdo!"

"Sí, Shizune-san …"

"¡Neji, asegúrate de que tenga más que un suficiente descanso!" -dijo Kurenai y Neji sólo asintió.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Shizune habló:

"Buena idea que me llamaras. Esos ninjas médicos de aquí son solo unos principiantes, no habrían descubierto su problema. Por cierto¿cómo se te ocurrió que su fallo de chakra era un síntoma de embarazo?"

"Hinata me contó que eran sexualmente activos, y sólo até cabos …"

"Creía que su matrimonio era una formalidad, no una realidad …"

"Pienso que no creen que sea una realidad … no aún" -los ojos carmesí de la jounin se perdieron en algún lugar, como su mente.

Al llegar a casa, Hinata tomó un baño e intentó comer algo. Neji permaneció en silencio todo el camino; en el apartamento, se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar, mirando a ninguna parte. Hinata tomó asiento a su lado, tocó su cabello, pero él se estremeció; y ella apartó su mano.

"Lo siento …" -se disculpó mientras se miraba las rodillas.

"Ve a descansar."

"¿Y tú?"

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"Lo es … Estoy preocupada …"

"Tarde para preocupaciones …" -continuó mirando la nada, nunca mirándola.

"Debemos hablar con mi padre …"

"Lo haremos más tarde."

"Debemos explicarle la situación; a lo mejor puede reconsiderar tu destitución del ANBU …"

"Ve a descansar."

No había ningún diálogo posible en ese momento; ambos estaban cansados y tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza. Hinata se echó en la cama y, finalmente, después de todas aquellas semanas de estrés, pudo descansar. Su cuerpo entero y su alma se relajaron en un descanso sin sueños.

Neji se levantó del sofá unas pocas horas después, echó una ojeada a su mujer. Parecía dormida. Abrió la puerta principal y caminó hacia la Mansión Hyuga. Decidió hablar a solas con Hiashi, temeroso de que su tío pudiera usar el sello maldito debido a su comportamiento previo. No sería prudente que Hinata tuviera que enfrentarse al sermón de su padre en su estado actual.

Como un obediente miembro del Bouke, Neji solicitó una audiencia con el Jefe y esperó hasta que ingresó en la habitación de Hiashi.

Entró en la sala; la cabeza inclinada sin mirar al hombre sentado en el tatami. Neji se arrodilló con la frente tocando el suelo, esperando que el líder le permitiera hablar.

"Entonces¿cuáles son tus asuntos aquí, Neji?" -la voz era fría y monótona.

"Vengo a informar la causa del fracaso de Hinata-sama en los Exámenes de Jounin, y también su actual estado" -levantó un poco la cabeza, para que su voz se pudiera oír claramente.

"No puedo ver otra razón para su derrota que su propia incompetencia."

"Hinata-sama sufrió un fallo en el chakra …"

"Pude verlo" -Hiashi interrumpió al chico duramente. Neji se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo su rabia, pero continuó con su discurso:

"Después de una evaluación médica de Shizune-san, la aprendiz de la Gondaime, es evidente que Hinata-sama está … embarazada" -la última palabra fue pronunciada lentamente como si su sonido pudiera convertir en real la cosa que Neji aún encaraba como una pesadilla.

Hiashi respiró profundamente, y después de un minuto preguntó:

"¿Está comprobado¿Realmente está esperando un niño?" -sus palabras eran vacilantes.

"Sí. La gestación está sobre las dos semanas ahora" -aún no podía creer en aquellas palabras. Tener un hijo con Hinata era algo que nunca imaginó.

"Levanta la cabeza, Neji" -el joven hizo como le dijeron. Hiashi tenía una expresión de calma en la cara, como si considerara alguna cosa.

"El byakugan requiere mucho chakra cuando se utiliza … es por eso que ella fracasó. El niño también está exigiendo un cantidad considerable de su chakra. Nunca habría ganado esa batalla o cualquier otra en este período. Es algo bueno que el embarazo se haya evidenciado tan pronto …" -el adulto estaba hablándose más a sí mismo que a Neji.

"Señor, he fracasado en el trabajo que me ordenó. Hinata-sama no pudo alcanzar el nivel de jounin, por tanto entregaré mi carta de renuncia al ANBU mañana por la mañana."

"No harás eso" -Neji miró a Hiashi a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación- "Puede que fallaras en esta misión en particular, pero has tenido éxito en otra. Uno de los propósitos de tu matrimonio era la continuación de la línea sucesoria de los Hyuga."

"Aún así … Es demasiado pronto para decir que el niño sobrevivirá …" -Neji de alguna forma quería creer en sus propias palabras …

"Hyuga es un clan poderoso; nos aseguraremos de que Hinata reciba los mejores cuidados. Además, fuiste bendecido con la mejor sangre Hyuga, por lo tanto también lo serán tus hijos. Este embarazo será un éxito."

Neji estaba maldiciendo su propia sangre, su destino, su vida, Hinata, Hiashi …

Dejó la mansión pero no podía convencerse de volver al apartamento. Perdiéndose por el recinto, Neji se encontró en el jardín, el jardín de Hinata. Se sentó allí, contemplando las flores. El verano había llevado todos los colores al jardín, esencias de toda naturaleza, un lugar tranquilo en esos terrenos de odio. Entendió por qué Hinata siempre estaba allí.

Estuvo acariciando una margarita, girándola como si fuera una hélice, asombrado por su movimiento. Entonces, otra presencia pudo sentirse en el lugar. Los Hyugas no tenían la necesidad de girarse en esa situaciones, tenían el byakugan. Pero Neji reconoció al intruso por su esencia: perfume de lavanda - Hinata.

"¿Por qué vi-viniste s solo?"

" …"

"Has ha-hablado con mi pa-padre so-sobre …"

"Sí"

"Y él …"

"Actúo como un abuelo feliz …"

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Pues claro que no¡tonta! Pero estaba muy complacido con las noticias … tan complacido que aún soy un ANBU."

"¿Lo eres¡Oh, Dios¡Te dije que sería compasivo!"

"Qué es la compasión de un hombre comparado a una vida sin compasión …" - él aún seguía jugando con la margarita. Hinata sintió la amargura en su voz y lo abrazó. Esta vez él no se estremeció.

"Sé que no querías a este niño. Ni yo. Pero debemos enfrentarnos al hecho y avanzar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. No es el primer problema que encaramos juntos; podemos hacerlo¡niisan!"

"No es por ti o por mí, Hinata. Es por una tercera persona, alguien quién no pidió estar aquí, un inocente que sufrirá toda la presión del clan Hyuga. Será un heredero, como tú¡con las mismas obligaciones y demandas!"

"Neji … será nuestro hijo. ¡Le educaremos de la forma que queramos!"

"¡Sigue soñando¡El consejo, ese bastardo de Hideo, ni siquiera tu padre nos darán nunca esa oportunidad!"

"¡El niño es nuestro¡Si ellos no nos dejan hacer lo que queramos, los Hyuga perderán dos herederos: a mí y al bebé!"

"¿Huir?" -la miró por encima del hombro.

"Sí. ¡Puedo hacerlo¡Mi familia es más importante que este estúpido clan!"

" Oh, eres realmente ingenua … Vamos a casa …"

- - - - -

Al contrario de todos los oscuros deseos de Neji, el embarazo estaba yendo bien. El vientre de Hinata estaba creciendo con orgullo. Al cuarto mes de gestación, Hinata estaba mostrando toda su belleza. La gente decía que algunas mujeres embarazadas se volvían más hermosas y radiantes; Hyuga Hinata era una de esas mujeres. En los primeros meses escondió su vientre con sus chaquetas amplias, un poco avergonzada; pero cuando su cuerpo alcanzó las redondeadas formas de la maternidad, decidió mostrarlas y ponerse vestidos y cualquier cosa que evidenciara su vientre. Sin mencionar su actitud. La chica que caminaba mirando el suelo de debajo de sus pies se había ido; la Hinata madre caminaba con la cabeza alta, segura y sin temor.

Todos sus amigos los felicitaron por el bebé (a Neji no podía importarle menos). Hinata estaba exultante, planeando el cuarto del bebé, comprando ropa y juguetes. Sanae-san, la abuelita de Neji, hizo muchas sábanas, ropas, patucos, capuchas y otras cosas de bebés. Hiashi compró una mecedora para su hija, y a Hanabi le encantaba ir a comprar cosas para el bebé y para su hermana.

La familia Hyuga recibió bien la llegada de un nuevo heredero … exceptuando al padre mismo. Neji continuaba su vida como siempre: misiones, entrenamientos, desafiando a Lee … Su rutina nunca cambió; cuando estaba con Hinata nunca hablaba sobre el bebé. Ese bebé aún era una ilusión en su mente, algo que esperaba que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

- - - - -

Hinata estaba observando a sus compañeros de equipo entrenar, sentada en un banco.

"Hey, mamá del año¿qué tenemos hoy para comer? -preguntó Kiba limpiándose el sudor de la frente y dándole unas palmaditas en la barriguita.

"Obento. ¡Espero que te guste!" -contestó.

"Será mejor que comas deprisa, Kiba. Aún tenemos que revisar algunas técnicas" -dijo Shino, dándole un mordisco a su comida.

"Es una pena que no pudieras convertirte en jounin, Kiba-kun."

"No esperaba mucho con todo lo de la guerra entre el Fuego y el Agua, falta de entrenamiento, y después de tu pelea, simplemente era incapaz de concentrarme en la batalla."

"Al final, sólo Shino-kun, Sakura-san y Shikamaru se convirtieron en jounins."

"El próximo año lo intentaremos otra vez¿no Hinata?" -dijo alegremente Kiba.

"No creo. En los exámenes del próximo año, el bebé de Hinata sólo tendrá tres meses" -apuntó Shino.

"Es verdad. So-sólo seré capaz de tomar otro ex examen dentro de do-dos años …" -por primera vez, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que un embarazo prematuro significaba en su vida de shinobi.

"¡Sólo si tú y Neji no decidís darle a mi sobrino un hermano o una hermana primero!" -se burló Kiba.

"¡Kiba-kun!" -y ella se puso roja a la mención de otro bebé en sus vidas.

"¿Desde cuándo el hijo de Hinata es tu sobrino?" -preguntó Shino.

"¡Oh, venga ya¡Hina-chan es como una hermana para mí¡Su bebé será como un sobrino! El único problema es su encantador marido …"

"Gracias, Kiba-kun. Aprecio tu preocupación por mi hijo. Sólo que no hables así de Neji."

"¿Aún está ignorando al bebé?" -preguntó Shino, ajustando sus gafas de sol en su nariz.

"No es fácil para él …" -Hinata se miró los pies mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Para ser exactos, Neji no estaba ignorando al bebé; él estaba como continuando su vida sin cambios. Hinata había decidido no molestarlo con temas del bebé, por eso pidió ayuda a Sakura, Ino y Hanabi.

Una tarde, las cuatro chicas decidieron decorar la habitación del bebé, la cual había sido anteriormente la sala de estudio de Neji.

"Así que¿vamos a destrozar el "Santuario de Neji Hyuga"¿Lo sabe?" -preguntó Ino mientras miraba la sala de estudio.

"Es su problema. Mi padre le ofreció un lugar para Hinata, él y el bebé en la mansión, pero lo rechazó, así que ¡a aplastar el santuario!" -dijo Hanabi ya moviendo algunos de los pergaminos de Neji.

"¿De qué color deberíamos pintar la habitación?" -se preguntó Sakura.

"El blanco está bien. Hace la habitación más grande" -dijo Hinata.

Cuando Neji llegó a casa más tarde, vio sus pergaminos apilados en la sala de estar. Las cuatro chicas aún estaban decorando la habitación; se apoyó en un marcó de la puerta y observó el trabajo. Hinata advirtió su presencia y fue a saludarlo.

"¡Hola cariño!" -dándole un dulce beso en los labios- "¿Qué opinas de la habitación del bebé?"

"Es … una habitación de bebé … una normal … supongo …"

"¿Pero crees que los ositos que hemos pintado en las paredes puedan asustar al bebé?"

Miró a las formas marrones orejudas pintadas en la pared, apenas se podía distinguir algún oso. Sin mencionar los pájaros rosas que Hanabi estaba pintado …

"Esta habitación le dará un susto de muerte a mi hijo, y si eso sucede Hiashi me matará por no proteger al pequeño heredero. Mejor limpiáis este peculiar zoo de las paredes" -dijo marchándose al cuarto de baño. Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Hanabi se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero estuvieron allí hasta el atardecer re-pintando las paredes.

- - - - -

Hinata y Neji se estaban vistiendo para uno de los encuentro familiares de los Hyuga. Ese era para celebrar el primer hijo de Hinata.

La chica tenía muchos problemas para encontrar un kimono que le quedara bien a su redondeada forma, al final tuvo que pedir prestado uno a la madre de Choji (que estaba tan gorda como su hijo).

Todos los miembros del Souke estaban sentados en una enorme mesa de madera. Hiashi estaba en la punta con Hanabi y Hideo a su izquierda, y Hinata y Neji a su lado derecho. Neji no estaba muy complacido de estar sentado enfrente de su abuelo.

Durante la comida, una variedad de temas fueron discutidos; desde política hasta las estrellas de cine. Hanabi estaba hablando sobre su última misión genin y sobre su sobrina aún no nacida (ella quería una chica, porque así podrían jugar juntas).

La hija del hermano del abuelo Hideo (_la prima segunda_) preguntó a Hinata:

"Entonces, Hinata-sama¿cuándo nacerá el niño?"

"Probablemente a mitad de primavera …"

"¡Eso está bien¡Primavera es la estación correcta¡Tiempo para que las cosas florezcan!" -dijo la hermana pequeña de Hiashi, Haru.

"Por cierto¿sabes si es un niño o una niña?" -preguntó otra chica. (Neji sólo pensaba cómo de estúpidas eran esas mujeres, cotilleando todo el rato).

"No … ma-mañana nos ha-haremos la prueba …"

"¡Apuesto que es un niño! Su vientre está demasiado redondeado. El embarazo de una niña siempre hace que la mujer tenga una cara redondeada, pero no tan redondeado el vientre …" -dijo otra mujer.

"Todo eso es inútil. Lo importante es que la sangre Hyuga fluya fuerte" -dijo un hombre.

"¡Eso está bien¡Lo que necesitamos es un heredero de sangre pura!" -habló otro anciano.

"Este niño tendrá sangre pura, ya que el Souke ha escogido al más fuerte contenedor del talento de los Hyuga para unirlo con la heredera …" -dijo cruelmente Hideo, mirando a Neji. Hinata se sintió enferma por la palabras de su abuelo.

Neji se sintió como un caballo, usado para fines de reproducción. Su orgullo no le permitía quedarse callado:

"Entonces¿todo es para producir herederos Hyuga¡Qué bonito¿Cuándo los miembros de los Hyuga se han convertido en animales con fines de reproducción solo?"

"¿Qué pensabas que era sino¿Una unión de amor entre Hinata y tú? Claro que no, ignorante miembro del Bouke. Ella es débil e inapropiada para ser la sucesora. Tú eres fuerte y con talento, pero la sangre inferior del Bouke te incapacita para ser el sucesor. Ambos sois contenedores del legítimo heredero" -explicó Hideo aún mirando a su nieto.

"Padre, eso no es verdad. Hinata será la heredera y su familia protegerá la línea sucesoria de los Hyuga" -intervino Hiashi.

"Cuando se trata del hijo de Hizashi te vuelvas tan blando, Hiashi. El chico tiene los genes perfectos para transmitirlos al Souke. Si esas no fueran las circunstancias, podría haber sido el heredero. Hinata sólo tiene su posición en la familia. ¡Gracias a los dioses tuviste una hija y Hizashi un hijo para reparar este giro del destino¡Imagínate si hubiésemos tenido que casar a Hinata con cualquier otro que no fuera de sangre pura¡Ella habría deshonrado el clan como líder e incubadora! -el anciano continuó hablando. Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sintiéndose miserable. Neji estaba furioso para prestar atención a su mujer; él sólo quería darle un puñetazo en la cara a ese bastardo.

"Padre, no aceptaré más ese tipo de palabras sobre mi difunto hermano, Hinata y Neji. Cambiemos de tema."

Ignorando las palabras de Hiashi, Hideo continuó sus insultos:

"No escondas la verdad. Mira, chico¿tienes sentimientos por este niño? -él estaba mirando a Neji, sonriendo ampliamente. Neji se quedó callado. Muy en el fondo, ese embarazo siempre había sido una molestia para él- "Ves … ese es el sentimiento. No eres nada más que un engendrador, y protector de la heredera de este linaje. No te sientes como un padre para este niño porque en el fondo sabes que no es tu posición".

Neji se estaba sintiendo enfermo, furioso. Nadie le había comparado con un valioso caballo; en el pasado había sido llamado sirviente, amenaza, acosador, y otras cosas, pero nunca engendrador …

Simplemente se puso de pie e ignorando a todos los presentes, se marchó de la sala y de la mansión. Hinata estaba aguanto las lágrimas y mirando a su abuelo. Hiashi tenía los ojos cerrados y después de unos minutos dijo:

"Te encuentras bien, Hinata. Le pediré a un sirviente que te lleve arriba, a tu habitación."

"No voy a quedarme, padre. Debo ir a buscar a mi marido, mi primo … la única familia que tengo" -y ella también abandonó la casa.

Una lluvia fuerte estaba cayendo del cielo. Hinata estaba empapada, pero continuó corriendo por el recinto, intentando encontrar a Neji. Miró en los campos, en las áreas de entrenamiento, el jardín y el apartamento. No estaba en ninguna parte. Se sentó delante de la puerta de una tienda en el distrito comercial, aún mojándose y llorando.

- - - - -

Neji caminaba por el recinto minutos antes de que empezara a llover. Cuando las primeras gotas cayeron, fue al único lugar donde podía sentirse a salvo: a casa de su madre.

Natsume abrió la puerta principal, sorprendida de ver a su hijo empapado y pálido.

"¡Cariño¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Madre, sólo abrázame y no preguntes" -ella hizo tal y como dijo. Llevo a su chico a la sala de estar, encendió la chimenea y le llevó una toalla para secar su cabello. Él permaneció en silencio, mirando el fuego.

"¿Está mal …" -susurró como si fuera un pecado- "no querer a tu hijo aún no nacido¿Está mal, madre?"

"Cariño … ¿ese es tu problema?" -ella estaba acariciando su largo cabello, sintiendo cómo de confundido estaba su hijo.

"No siento nada por el bebé de Hinata. Es como si no tuviera nada que ver conmigo. Y esta noche, en la cena, ese bastardo de Hideo dijo que era porque sólo soy un … engendrador …" - era muy sutil, pero Neji estaba temblando.

"¿Él dijo eso¡Qué monstruo¡Neji no eres un engendrador, eres un shinobi con mucho talento, un adolescente cuya vida ha sido deshonrada por el Souke! La muerte de tu padre, este matrimonio concertado, todo el maltrato que el Bouke recibe, hasta este embarazo¡es culpa del Souke¡No te eches las culpas!"

"Madre, este niño no tiene que ver nada en este lío. Hasta Hinata-sama es una víctima."

"Hinata-sama siempre estará protegida por su estatus, no importa lo débil e incompetente que sea. Tú solo puedes contar con tu talento. No te preocupes por ella."

"¿Y el bebé?"

"No … no lo sé … Pero sé que también estará bajo las alas del Souke. Hijo, tú nunca tendrás una oportunidad para ser el padre de ese niño" -Neji sintió que las palabras de Hideo eran ciertas: él no era nada para ese niño, sólo el hombre del Bouke que contribuyó con sus genes. Abrió la boca, como si intentara decir algo, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras …

Madre e hijo permanecieron en silencio, mirando la chimenea. De repente, un golpe se pudo oír en la puerta principal. Natsume se levantó, abrió la puerta para ver a su nuera empapada hasta el alma:

"Si-siento mo-molestarla tan tar-tarde, pe-pero no puedo en-encontrar a Neji por ninguna parte … Si-si le ve, por por favor dígale que que es-estaré esperándole en un-nuestro a-apartamento …" -Hinata estaba completamente empapada, abrazándose, temblando por la fría lluvia.

Natsume sólo dio un paso a la derecha para que la chica pudiera ver la sala de estar y a su perdido marido.

"Creo que tenéis mucho de qué hablar. Haré un poco de té …" -dijo la mujer, dejándoles solos.

"¡Gra-gracias a Dios, es-estás a-aquí¡Pen-pensé que te habrías mar-marchado del re-recinto …" - dijo a toda prisa, con una débil sonrisa.

"Ven a sentarte cerca de la chimenea y caliéntate. Ha sido muy tonto caminar bajo esta lluvia en tu condición" -habló Neji con su monótona voz.

"¡Es-estaba preocupada¡El a-abuelo fue tan tan malo contigo …" -se sentó al lado de él, estirando los brazos para sentir el calor del fuego.

"No está del todo equivocado …" -se sintió avergonzado por aquellas palabras.

"¡N-Niisan … no pue-puedes hablar en se-serio!" -su voz tenía un tono suplicante. Neji sólo movió su cabeza, su largo cabello le cubría la cara.

"Él tiene razón. No siento nada por este niño. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo aceptar esto."

"No es el bebé lo que no aceptas, es la situación en sí. Nos casamos a la fuerza, negándonos todos nuestros sueños, deseos, amores …" -ella miraba la chimenea, sus ojos blancos reflejaban las llamas rojas del fuego- "Quizá las cosas son más fáciles para mí porque estoy acostumbrada a renunciar, abandonar mis sueños y aceptar que soy un fracaso. Pero tú siempre has luchado para conseguir lo que querías, no importa lo duro, prohibido o imposible. Eres un genio, niisan. Y por eso un matrimonio forzado y sin sentido te molesta tanto."

"Hinata-sama …" -él la miraba, preguntándose si ella tenía alguna indicio de que era la que más había sacrificado en ese matrimonio. Neji sabía sobre su amor por Naruto (el cual nunca desvaneció), sobre su dedicación a sus compañeros de equipo, sobre lo mucho que estaba intentado ser más fuerte, ser reconocida.

Allí estaba ella, empapada después de buscarle bajo la lluvia, buscando por todo el recinto, casi embarazada de cinco meses, y aún intentando echarse todas las culpas. Durante su vida, Hinata se había acostumbrado a ser la única culpable.

Neji tocó su cara, haciendo que ella le mirara. Sus ojos estaban tranquilos y tenía esa sonrisa tímida; la que ella siempre tenía cuando esperaba una regañina o una reprimenda. Él había sido la razón de esa sonrisa tantas veces a lo largo de los años …

Pero no esta vez. Se acercó, sujetó su barbilla entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios. A cambio Hinata le acarició la cara con sus mojadas y frías manos. Intensificaron el beso. Neji añadió su lengua, saboreando su boca. Con un dulce gemido, ella también tocó su lengua con la suya. Sólo una pausa para respirar, y otra vez Hinata besaba tímidamente su labio superior y luego el inferior. Neji le dio un beso con la boca abierta, revindicando sus labios para él. Ella colocó la mano en su cabello, acercándole, la mano libre acariciaba sus brazos musculosos y sus hombros. Él tenía una mano aguantado la espalda de ella, y la otra moviéndose por sus pechos, caderas y su redondeado vientre.

"EJEM …" -y el mágico momento sexy se evaporó en el aire cuando Natsume entró en la sala de estar, llevando una toalla y un kimono limpio- "Esto es para ti, Hinata-sama. No es prudente estar empapada en tu condición. Por favor, ve al baño y cámbiate, así podremos tomar el té."

"Muchas gracias, Natsume-san" -Hinata cogió las cosas que Natsume le ofreció y rápidamente se marchó al baño. Su cara roja como un tomate.

"Sabes, cuando vivía con tu padre, sólo nos dimos un beso como ese después de tu nacimiento …" -bromeó Natsume.

"Los tiempos cambian, mamá" -Neji tenía una mirada graciosa y una astuta sonrisa en los labios.

"Aún considerando que tu padre y yo éramos catorce años más mayores que vosotros ahora? -ella tenía la misma sonrisa ingeniosa.

"Puede …"

"Ella te importa mucho¿no?"

"Sí. Es muy especial, diferente de los otros imbéciles del Souke. Ella siempre ha sido diferente."

"Tu padre también le tenía mucho cariño" -Natsume estaba mirando una fotografía de Hizashi, Neji y ella de la repisa de la chimenea.

"Gra-gracias por la ro-ropa, Natsume-san …"

Los tres se sentaron juntos y tomaron el té. La lluvia aún estaba castigando los árboles y los tejados de Konoha. Natsume decidió que Neji y Hinata debían pasar la noche en su casa. Y así lo hicieron (no es sabio discutir con tu suegra).

Por la mañana temprano, un tímido sol mostraba sus rayos a través de unas pesadas nubes. Neji volvió del entrenamiento y entró a su antigua habitación donde Hinata estaba aún durmiendo. Se sentó en el futon, y le hizo cosquillas en la oreja; ella movió sus manos para parar el cosquilleo.

"Hey, hora de levantarse y brillar, o llegarás tarde a tu cita con Shizune-san" -al oír las últimas palabras Hinata se levantó de un salto, espantada.

"¿Qué hora es, niisan?"

"Casi las nueve …"

"¡Oh¡La cita es a las nueve y media¡Debo darme prisa!" -empezó a caminar por la habitación, buscando su tocador …

"Estás en casa de mi madre¿recuerdas?"

"¡Oh¡Entonces estoy metida en un lío¡Debo volver al apartamento para cambiarme!" -estaba completamente desorientada. Neji sólo sonría con suficiencia, esperando para ver a cuánto llegaría su confusión.

"**Estuve** en el apartamento y te traje algunas ropas" -decidió acabar con la tortura psicológica.

"¡Niisan¡Muchas gracias!" -empezó a quitarse la ropa que había usado para dormir, pero de repente se quedó inmóvil, y le miró sonrojada- "¿Vas a quedarte aquí?"

"Sip. No montes un escándalo. ¡Ya te he visto desnuda¡No es para tanto!" -se echó en el futon esperando su contestación.

"Es-es di-diferente …" -Hinata empezaría una discusión, pero conocía a Neji lo suficientemente bien para decir que él sólo se estaba divirtiendo y acabar la discusión. Puesto que no había tiempo, se fue al baño y se cambió de ropa allí, sola. Neji se quedó en el dormitorio, riéndose.

Llegaron tarde a la cita, pese a que dejaron el recinto con tiempo. Hinata se paró en todas las tiendas de bebés que encontró por el camino. Tomó notas de los precios de las cunas y cochecitos, preguntándole a Neji su opinión. Él se preguntaba por qué las mujeres querían las cunas más brillantes y relucientes que sólo espantarían al pobre bebé. ¿Qué había de malo con las de madera simple?

En el hospital, Shizune saludó a la pareja y los guió a la sala de examinación.

Hinata se tendió en la cama, mientras Shizune le pregunta sobre su salud y condición.

"Entonces, es tu primera vez aquí¡Neji!" -dijo la ninja médico.

"Sí …"

"¿Curioso por el sexo del bebé?"

"No mucho …" -él no lo estaba, de verdad.

"¿Cre-crees que se-seremos ca-capaces de de-descubrir el género con con este aparato, Shizune-san?" -Hinata estaba mirando lo que parecía una televisión a su lado.

"Depende de la posición del bebé. ¡La mayoría de las veces podemos ver si es un niño o una niña!" -Shizune respondió mientras preparaba el aparato. Le levantó un poco la camiseta para exponer su vientre- "Entonces¿estás preparada para saber el sexo del bebé?

"¡Sí, por favor!" -¡Hinata estaba realmente entusiasmada! Ese embarazo era especial para ella, le daba los días más felices de su vida. Quería saber el sexo del bebé para ponerle nombre y preparar la habitación. Neji estaba mirando por la ventana, prestándole atención a una canario en un árbol cercano.

"Bueno, puedo ver que esta de espaldas" -dijo Shizune moviendo el aparato por el vientre de Hinata. En la pantalla sólo se podía ver una sombra.

"¡Niisan, ven a verlo!" -Neji se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de la cabeza de Hinata.

"Hum … parece que nuestro pequeño nos lo está poniendo difícil … Me moveré a la derecha para verle la cara …"

Shizune comenzó a mover el aparato por el vientre de Hinata, hasta que dijo:

"¡Aquí! Puedo verle la cara. ¡Es un chico! … Y … espera …" -la ninja médico movió otra vez el aparato y a través de otro ángulo de la pantalla se mostraba no una, sino dos caras- "¡Gemelos¡Vais a tener gemelos!"

Los ojos de Neji se ensancharon a la vista de dos pequeños bebés, cara a cara en la pantalla.

Hinata aguantó la respiración durante un momento; una fría sensación la invadió; como si las sombras la acecharan en cada rincón de esa sala, de su alma. Empezó a llorar, sollozando, tirándose del cabello con desesperación. No podía oír nada, no podía sentir nada, sólo la maldita pantalla y la visión de los dos bebés.

Shizune estaba asustada por el comportamiento de Hinata y era incapaz de moverse. Neji recuperó sus sentidos deprisa y gritó:

"¡APÁGALO¡Apaga esa maldita cosa!" -estaba sujetando a su mujer por los hombros, llamándola. Era inútil, estaba demasiado nerviosa para oírle.

Shizune hizo como le había dicho y salió deprisa de la sala, para buscar ayuda.

"¡Hinata-sama¡Hinata¡Escúchame!" -estaba intentando hacerla parar.

"¡Oh no¡Oh no¡Gemelos no¡Por favor, dime que es una pesadilla!" -se estaba agarrando a las ropas de él, llorando.

"… Es verdad … Lo siento …" -la abrazó, sintiendo lágrimas calientes en sus propios ojos también.

"¡Oh no! Mis pobres bebés … Esto no puede ser cierto, niisan. ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!"

Hinata estaba gritando apenada- Neji nunca la había visto de esa manera; pero podía entender el dolor.

"Quiero morir (_sollozo_) … Morir y llevarme a estas pobres cositas conmigo … (_sollozo_)" -cerró sus manos en puños y su brazo trazó un círculo en el aire, hacia su vientre. Neji la cogió por las muñecas y dijo:

"¡Mírame, Hinata!" -agarró su cabello con la otra mano- "¡Sé fuerte¡Dijiste que teníamos que enfrentarnos a los problemas juntos!"

"No a esto … es demasiado …" -aún estaba forzando el puño contra su vientre. Él luchaba por apartar esa mano.

"¡Escúchame¡Tienes mejores ojos que yo¡Como Naruto tú puedes ver las cosas con el corazón y no sólo con la cabeza¡Tú siempre has sido la más fuerte de los dos!"

"No soy la más fuerte … soy un fracaso … Hasta algo tan simple como engendrar un niño tengo que estropearlo."

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡Lo es! Gemelos, Neji! Gemelos! La única cosa que podía ir mal en este embarazo ha sucedido! Ellos se llevarán a nuestro bebé! Lo darán en adopción y lo marcarán con el sello maldito!" -dolorosas lágrimas y sollozos empezaron otra vez, todo su cuerpo se derrumbó en los brazos de Neji, cansada de luchar contra un enemigo invisible: el destino.

"¡Hinata, debes mantenerte firme¡Necesito que seas valiente¡**Te necesito**!" -él también estaba llorando- "Debes ser fuerte, por nosotros … por nosotros cuatro …"

"¿No- nosotros cu-cuatro?"

"¡Sí! Nosotros cuatro: tú, yo y los bebés. Por favor, no dejes que la desesperación se apoderé de ti. Conozco esa sensación bien, hiere mucho y lleva tiempo curarla. Por favor …"

"Niisan … estoy tan triste …" -ella posó la cabeza en su regazo. Él simplemente miró el techo y acarició su cabello.

Shizune regresó y Tsunade estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Aquí, Hinata-chan. Esto te calmará" -dijo Shizune mientras aplicaba una inyección en el brazo de la chica.

"Entonces, parece que tu familia será más numerosa de lo esperado¿huh?" -dijo Tsunade mirando a la derrotada pareja- "Vamos a pensar juntos …"

* * *

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews: **marybel**, pues no sé sí traduciré otros fics NejiHina, aún no me he topado con otro que quiera desesperadamente traducir, siento que no hayan sido diez días; **Lia Du Black**, la verdad es que me encantó dejar con ganas a la gente :p; **anto-chan** no te preocupes esperaré tu review pacientemente; **susy**, ya que lo dices, las vacaciones fueron geniales, fui a Bilbao, a ver el Guggenheim n.n y otras cosas; **Star Flowers **me enorgullezco más, gracias; **alba** gracias por tu apoyo**; Corsary** de nada, me encanta como al final del capítulo la actitud de Neji cambia, por fin**; Ranmak** lo correcto sería traductora, fue The Twillight Owl quien escribo este fantástico fic, yo lo traduzco humildemente u.u; **bloody.Capuccetto** creo que los días se hicieron eternos, al menos aunque sea traduciendo puedo contribuir a que los fics en español aumenten, sí; **Kitsune-Megamisama** ¿cómo me voy a olvidar de ti si adoro tus fics? (Nami pone un grito en el cielo), ya te dije fuiste una de las personas que más me animó; **chibi2000kitten **lo que tiene este fic es que puedes sentir las emociones perfectamente, me encanta; **amizumi** sí, pase unas buenas vacaciones¿en una hora? yo me pasé como siete para leerme los veinte capítulos, me quito el sombrero, entiendo cuando te pasas de un trauma a otro, por ejemplo yo empezé en el fandom de Naruto buscando fics GaaHina, luego descubrí los NejiHina y ahora ojeo los SasuHina, he dicho ya que Hinata es mi personaje favorito, aunque ante todo NejiHina; **Tuki-sama** ¿sabes que fui al concierto de Ayabie en Barcelona? Acompañando a mi mejor amiga. Yo soy más de Miyavi (Esto viene a que me he leído tu profile), espero leerte por aquí; **Sabay** ya vamos viendo como evoluciona Neji, una de las cosas más relevantes de esta historia es que Hinata demuestra un cambio abismal entre la del principio y final del fic, ya lo veréis; **melber** gracias por tu e-mail. 

En fin muchas gracias por leer, y nos leemos en el próximo, que no sé aún cuando será, la semana que viene tengo los malditos exámenes de recuperación, y siento haber tardado tanto, pero voy traduciendo un poco cada día o así.

Saludos, Nami.


	11. ¡Sólo pide un deseo!

¡Hola! Este capítulo parecía no tener fin, es el más largo que he traducido hasta ahora. ¡Disfrutad!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XI: Sólo pide un deseo!

"¡Simplemente no lo entiendo¿Qué hay de malo en tener gemelos?" -preguntó Shizune, pasando su mirada de Hinata a Neji.

"Esto es nuevo para ti, pero el heredero de los Hyugas sólo puede ser uno" -dijo Tsunade.

"Aún así, el heredero ha de ser el mayor¿no? Entonces ¿cuál es el gran problema?" - la ninja médico no podía aceptar esa respuesta.

"Shizune-san, la Familia Real Hyuga decide su líder por el origen y fecha de nacimiento. Los más nobles y los más mayores. Lo más cerca que estás del fundador de la línea sucesoria, más inclinado estás a ser el Líder" -explicó Neji.

"Neji-kun, el niño que venga primero al mundo es el heredero …" -Shizune no entendía nada.

"Mi querida Shizune, si tú eres un niño nacido del Heredero y su consorte, perteneces a la familia principal. Si este niño es el mayor, lo sucederá como líder. Así que los dos requisitos para ser el cabeza del clan son: ser hijo del Líder y nacer primero. Si el primer hijo del Líder y su consorte resultan ser dos niños nacidos en el mismo día, ambos pueden reclamar el título de "líder", porque ambos cumplen los dos requisitos que se necesitan" -explicó Tsunade.

"Ese es el motivo por el cual el segundo niño es apartado al Bouke y marcado con el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Esto es para evitar un conflicto entre los dos legítimos herederos" -Neji continuó la explicación de Tsunade.

"Si fuera el segundo embarazo de Hinata, entonces estaría bien tener gemelos …" -Shizune estaba mirando a la inmóvil joven madre, recostada en el regazo de su marido, ausente de toda la charla. Se compadeció de la chica.

"¡Ellos podrían tener trillizos¡Múltiples¡Pero nunca en el primer embarazo!" -dijo Tsunade mientras movía las manos- "El problema es que ¡ellos van a tenerlos ahora! Tenemos que pensar en algo … quizá debería hablar con Hiashi-kun …"

"Él nunca lo entendería. Y aunque lo haga, el consejo y ese idota de abuelo mío marcaría al segundo niño. Es inútil. Estamos perdidos" -Neji acariciaba el cabello de Hinata, intentado encontrar una salida, una solución, pero el clan Hyuga era demasiado poderoso para luchar en su contra.

"Nos-nosotros no -no de-deberíamos a-abandonar, niisan …" -susurró Hinata desde el regazo de Neji, aún inmóvil.

"¡Quizá podrías tener a los bebés lejos de aquí! Tsunade-sama, hable con el Kazekage, envíe a Neji como un emisario. ¡Hinata tendría que seguirle y ellos podrían tener los bebés en la Aldea de la Arena!" -Shizune estaba bajo una lluvia de ideas, intentando encontrar una solución.

"Hiashi-sama nunca permitiría que Hinata-sama dejara el recinto de los Hyuga o Konoha en su condición" -dijo Neji.

"¡Tiene que haber una forma! El segundo niño ha de ser protegido …" -Tsunade estaba hablándose a sí misma. Las dos ninjas médicos comenzaron a discutir sobre la mejor forma de proteger al segundo niño.

"Espera … debe de haber una forma …" -los ojos de Neji se agudizaron, el movimiento de su mano sobre el cabello de Hinata se detuvo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y entonces: - "¡Todo se trata del segundo nacido¿Y si ellos no supieran quién es el primero y quién es el segundo?"

"¡Genial¡Si ellos no pueden señalar al heredero, no pueden marcar al niño restante¡Excelente idea, Hyuga Neji! - la Godaime aplaudía mientras sonreía.

"No fun-funcionará … Todos los nacimientos de los H-Hyuga son a-asistidos por una comadrona del clan …" -Hinata susurró otra vez, mostrando que aún estaba en este mundo.

"¡No es un problema! Las comadronas de los Hyuga sólo actúan cuando son llamadas. Si les ocultas los síntomas del parto, ellas no podrán hacer nada. ¡Simplemente ven al hospital y da a luz aquí a tus bebés!" -dijo Shizune con un tono triunfante.

"Difícil hacer una cosa así. ¿Cómo vamos a esconder esto?" -Neji estaba pensando, considerando todas las extrañezas del plan.

"Es tu primer embarazo, normalmente lleva un tiempo entre los síntomas y el nacimiento. Simplemente ven al hospital durante ese tiempo¡y no se lo digas a nadie!" -Tsunade estaba bastante segura del índice de éxito del plan.

"Vale un intento. Creo que podemos intentarlo" -dijo Neji arqueando un poco el lado derecho de sus labios- "Pero no podemos decirle nada a nadie sobre los gemelos".

"¡Eso es lo correcto! Ni siquiera a vuestros amigos más cercanos. ¡Los gemelos serán nuestro pequeño secreto! -la situación era mala, pero la Hokage parecía tener mucha diversión.

"Hinata se quedará aquí hoy. Está demasiado nerviosa y ahora este embarazo está considerado de alto riesgo" -explicó Shizune.

Tsunade y su aprendiz abandonaron la sala.

Hinata aún estaba sobre el regazo de Neji, como muerta. Él estaba preocupado por ella. Había estado tan alegre por la mañana y ahora estaba tan triste.

Se preguntó si alguien en la casa principal de los Hyuga debería ser avisado del internamiento de Hinata, pero decidió que sólo llamaría a su madre.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejor. El humor de Hinata no cambió nada. Se pasaba todo el día en la cama o en el sofá de la sala de estar, completamente deprimida, llorando todo el tiempo. No más cosas de la habitación del bebé, cunas, planeadores, ropas … nada la hacía sentir feliz.

Neji permanecía a su lado la mayoría del tiempo. Rechazó algunas misiones, y entrenaba más en los terrenos del recinto que en las áreas de la aldea. Él nunca había sido una persona divertida o alegre, pero estaba intentando serlo para hacer sentir a su mujer un poco más optimista sobre el "plan de rescate de los gemelos". Después de algunos esfuerzos fallidos, simplemente decidió quedarse callado a su lado, limpiando sus lágrimas y verla dormir.

El humor entristecido de la pareja Hyuga no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos. Los miembros del equipo ocho eran los más inquisitivos. Un día, Kiba corrió tras Neji por las calles de Konoha para una "pequeña charla".

"No te hagas el tonto y no intentes engañarme. ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?" -gruñó el chico Inuzuka.

"No le he hecho nada" -respondió Neji, cruzándose de brazos, mirando al otro chico.

"¡Le HICISTE¡La ignoras a ella y a mi sobrino¡Debes haber hecho algo realmente malo para ponerla tan triste¡Hinata no esta siendo la misma desde hace un mes!"

"No, no le he hecho nada. Ella está experimentando algunas dificultades en el embarazo, es por eso por lo que está tan callada (_muy buena Neji, como si él fuera a creérselo_) … ¿Y qué es eso de **'sobrino'**?"

"¿Dificultades en el embarazo? He estado a su lado desde que todo esto empezó. He estado con ella en algunas citas con Shizune-neechan. ¡Todo está bien con el bebé! NO ME MIENTAS" -Kiba realmente estaba enfadado.

"¿Fuiste con ella a las citas?" -Neji también se estaba enfadado.

"El padre nunca estaba disponible para ir, por eso fui con mi amiga. Como también lo hicieron Shino y Kurenai-sensei. Hasta Naruto e Ino la ayudaron. ¡Qué vergüenza¿Eh papá?" -Kiba estaba lanzándole acusaciones con tono arrogante, sus manos se cerraron en puños en su cadera, y su boca formó una amenazadora sonrisa. Neji sabía que sería inútil intentar explicarle la situación, pero el conocimiento de que otra gente había ayudado a su esposa mientras él no hacía nada, realmente lo enfureció.

"Gracias por la ayuda. Puedo manejar las cosas desde ahora. Tú y los demás merecéis mi mas profunda gratitud" -Neji se despidió con la mano y se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

Kiba nunca permitiría que eso acabara así, y corrió hasta el hombre Hyuga, con las garras preparadas. Neji sintió la intención de asesinato y se giró para esquivar el ataque del Inuzuka.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó mientras evitaba otro golpe.

"¡La has herido mucho¡Protegeré a mi amiga y a su bebé¡Lo juro!"

"No le he hecho nada, ya te lo he dicho!" -otro golpe, y esta vez Neji decidió usar su Juuken para parar a Kiba.

"¡No estoy hablando de cosas recientes¡Sino de las del pasado!" -Kiba recibió el Juuken en el pecho. El ataque le hizo escupir sangre por la boca. Y señaló el charco de sangre que había en la hierba, y dijo: "¡ESTO es de lo que estoy hablando!"

"¡Ella ya me perdonó¡No es asunto tuyo!"

"¡Lo es¡Amo a Hinata¡Siempre la he amado¡Y ya que no puedo tener su corazón, al menos puedo protegerla de todas las cosas malas!" -Kiba tenía un semblante furioso.

"Siempre sospeché que estabas enamorado de ella …" - Neji no podía retener el tono arrogante.

"¡Oh¿Ahora estás celoso? Para ti ella sólo es una propiedad¿eh? Otro paso en tu ascensión a la familia principal …" -Kiba estaba burlándose de Neji. El Hyuga realmente se estaba enfureciendo; podía ser estoico y callado, pero nunca aceptaba insultos de ningún tipo, de nadie.

Neji se movió tan deprisa que el otro chico no pudo verlo. Kiba sólo notó a Neji cuando éste estaba a un palmo de él; agarrándolo por la chaqueta y concentrando chakra en la otra mano mientras decía:

"Me preocupo por Hinata-sama. Nunca le haré daño. Grábate mis palabras: La protegeré a ella y a nuestro hijo, no importa cómo. Si quieres ser su amigo, bien. No me importan nada tus sentimientos por ella. ¡Pero nunca, NUNCA, interfieras en nuestro matrimonio!" -Neji lanzó al Inuzuka lejos.

Kiba se quedó asustado en el suelo, perplejo:

"¿Por qué es importante para ti mantener este falso matrimonio¡Nunca lo quisiste en primer lugar!"

Después de un rato, sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Kiba a la cara, Neji dijo:

"Porque la felicidad de Hinata es una de las pocas cosas que aún atesoro en mi vida."

- - - - -

Diciembre llegó y el invierno era más frío que nunca. La nieve llenaba las calles y los tejados de Konoha; los árboles no tenían hojas, las flores no florecían. Un triste paisaje se reflejaba en los ojos de una persona triste.

Hinata miraba a través de la ventana de su apartamento, acariciando su vientre de seis meses. Pese a que Shizune insistía en que todo iba bien con los bebés, ella no podía sentirse bien. El tiempo iba muy deprisa, pronto sería el nacimiento y el clímax de la pesadilla. Neji le aseguró que el plan tenía buenas posibilidades de funcionar, especialmente porque la Godaime misma estaba ayudándoles. Sin embargo, cada vez que el consejo o cualquier comadrona le preguntaba por el niño, Hinata sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y sus piernas temblar.

Neji atravesaba la puerta principal de Konoha con Naruto, Lee y Shino. Acababan de regresar de una misión.

"Di, Neji¿Hinata se siente mejor?" -preguntó Naruto.

"Un poco …" -gran mentira. Ella no lo estaba. Él estaba más y más preocupado por su depresión. Intentó rechazar la misión, pero Tsunade insistió en que su presencia ayudaría a los otros shinobis. También le dijo que un cambio podía hacerle sentir mejor.

"Su cumpleaños es el próximo viernes" -dijo Shino despreocupadamente.

"¿Lo es?" -Naruto se volvió al chico Aburame- "¡Ow¿Podemos hacer una gran fiesta para animarla¿Qué dices, Neji?"

"No lo sé. Necesita descansar …" -él no estaba de humor para fiestas tampoco. Además, el Souke probablemente prepararía una de esas aburridas cenas para celebrar su cumpleaños.

"¡Oh, venga¡Una fiesta sorpresa¡Todos necesitamos celebrarla¡Los jounins novatos, el éxito de las misiones, el regreso de Sasuke, tú bebé, el cumpleaños de Hinata y TODA LA GLORIA DE LA JUVENTUD!" -Lee estaba girando como una bailarina.

"¡Sí¡Cejas encrespadas tiene razón¡Una fiesta sorpresa¡Venga, Neji¡Llévala fuera y nosotros prepararemos la fiesta más grande que jamás has visto!" Naruto también estaba entrando en modo fiesta.

"No creo que …" -Neji estaba un poco preocupado por una fiesta organizada por Lee y Naruto.

"Será bueno para ella" -dijo Shino mirando fijamente al Hyuga. Neji entendió la mirada; Shino era una de las personas más sabias que conocía, y si él decía que estaría bien, entonces ¡lo estaría!

"Bien. La llevaré fuera en el viernes y volveremos a las cinco de la tarde. Las llaves del apartamento estarán escondidas con Hanabi!

"¡SÍIIII¡FIESTA, FIESTA!" -Naruto y Lee iban saltando por las calles de Konoha.

"¡Pero no destrocéis mi casa!" -Hyuga Neji estaba arrepintiéndose de la idea.

El viernes, Neji estaba intentando convencer a Hinata para salir a dar un paseo.

"Mira, será bueno para ti. Recuerda que tenemos que hacer estos paseos cada día, para que cuando el momento llegue podamos marcharnos con una excusa para dejar el recinto …"

"Hace demasiado frío … No estoy de humor, niisan …" -ella aún estaba echada en la cama, pese a que ya era mediodía.

"Es tu cumpleaños. Vamos a comer a algún restaurante exorbitante …" -estaba siendo bueno (demasiado bueno para los estándares de Neji).

"No quiero …" -Hinata era una persona tozuda. Neji se estaba impacientando.

"Hinata-sama, VAMOS a salir y será mejor que estés lista en diez minutos. Estaré esperando el sala de estar" -se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Ella sabía que no estaba bromeando, y pensó _'mejor estar deprimida fuera que oír sus sermones todo el día …'_

Y así, abandonaron el recinto Hyuga,

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee y Tenten estaban esperando a que Hinata y Neji se marcharan. Hanabi estaba cerca de la puerta principal esperándoles con la llave.

Los jóvenes entraron en el apartamento y comenzaron los preparativos de la fiesta: globos, dulces, patatas, y el pastel.

"¡Gracias a Dios que Choji no está aquí o este pastel ya habría desaparecido!" -dijo Ino. Pero la rubia no estaba prestando atención a Naruto y Hanabi, quienes se estaban comiendo las patatas y los dulces …

A las cuatro de la tarde la decoración estaba completada. Uno por uno, los decoradores usaron el cuarto de baño del apartamento para refrescarse y cambiarse las sudadas ropas _(no hace falta decir que el cuarto de baño estaba hecho un desastre …)_. Más tarde, el resto de invitados fueron llegando.

Neji peleó por mantener a Hinata en Konoha todo el día, pero ella se quejaba todo el rato. Entonces, decidió llevarla a tomar el té con su madre. Bendijo a su adorable abuela quien siempre tuvo afecto por su esposa y la entretuvo toda la tarde.

Dejaron la casa sobre las cinco menos cuarto, pero Natsume le pidió a Neji que llevara a su abuela a casa. Caminaron a poco a poco, y la abuela Sanae hablaba todo el rato, moviendo sus manos y riendo. De pronto, la anciana tropezó con una piedra y se torció el tobillo.

"¡Abuela¿Estás bien?" -Neji cogió el brazo de Sanae para evitar una peor caída.

"¡Oh! Estoy bien, es sólo mi tobillo …" -Hinata se arrodilló y usó una técnica curativa en el tobillo de Sanae- "¡Oh cariño¡Eso está bien! Me siento mucho mejor …"

"Niisan, debe descansar. Llevémosla a nuestro apartamento."

Neji pensó en la fiesta sorpresa, pero no había otra solución. Neji, Hinata y Sanae se dirigieron al apartamento. Llegaron a la puerta de entrada, y Neji dijo:

"Yo … eh … olvidé mis llaves. Hinata-sama¿puedes abrir la puerta?" -Neji puso la mejor cara de póquer que pudo. Hinata miró perpleja a su marido.

"Niisan¿**olvidaste** tus llaves¡Tú nunca olvidas nada!" -Hinata no podía entender el descuido de Neji, sin embargo abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Neji retuvo a la abuela Sanae detrás y le susurró en el oído:

"No te asustes. Es una fiesta sorpresa para ella" -Sanae asintió y ahogó una risa.

Hinata entró en la sala de estar y encendió las luces:

"¡SORPRESA¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA-CHAN!" -gritó todo el mundo.

"¡Oh¡Dios¡To-todos es-estáis aquí!" -ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos; pero esta vez de felicidad- "¡Gracias¡Muchas gracias!"

Los jóvenes la abrazaron, jugaron con su vientre. Se volvió para mirar a Neji y a la abuela Sanae, aún esperando en la puerta.

"¡Lo sabías¡Niisan, lo sabías!" -él le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Hinata fue hasta él y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, lo cual hizo que todos lo invitados dijeran: _'¡Oh, qué bonito!' _Neji sólo la abrazó y dijo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-sama".

Sakura e Ino estaba discutiendo sobre cuál CD debían poner; Choji (comiendo muchas patatas), Shikamaru y Hanabi estaban hablando sobre cosas sin sentido; Naruto, Lee y Kiba estaban contando chistes a un distraído Shino y a una asombrada Tenten; Hinata estaba hablando con Sanae; Sasuke y Neji estaban recostados en el mostrador, mirando el desorden, digo, fiesta.

"Heh. Es divertido, echaba de menos esto …" -dijo Sasuke, con una media sonrisa en su cara.

"¿En serio?" -dijo el Hyuga.

"De alguna forma, me siento bien mirando este desorden …" -sonrió y fue hasta donde Naruto estaba contando un chiste- "¡Tonto¡Lo estás contando mal¿Ni siquiera sabes contar un chiste?" -y ellos comenzaron a discutir.

Tenten dejó a los bromistas y fue a sentarse al lado de Neji en el mostrador.

"¿Le has comprado un regalo?" -preguntó. Él simplemente asintió.

"¿Qué le has comprado?"

"Secreto."

"¡Oh, venga¡Dímelo!"

"No"

"¡Hyuga Neji¡Esto no es justo¡Siempre te he ayudado a comprar los regalos de tus novias!" -puso una cara furiosa, pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa.

"Me estoy independizando" -dijo, dedicándole media sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas decirme que regalo le compraste a tu esposa …"

"Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo."

"¿Y me moriré de curiosidad?"

"Mis condolencias …" -dijo despreocupado, y se fue a sentar al lado de su abuela, dejando una Tenten molesta.

La abuela Sanae era la nueva estrella de la fiesta: primero porque nadie se imaginaba que el todopoderoso, arrogante, estoico, y guerrero espartano Hyuga Neji tenía una abuelita tan dulce; segundo porque estaba hablando sobre la fundación de Konoha y sobre Shodaime. Naruto estaba completamente absorbido por sus historias.

"¡… pero muchos de los clanes poderosos de ahora estaban ya aquí cuando Shodaime llegó¡El clan Hyuga es el más antiguo con casi trescientos años de existencia!"

"¡Increíble¡Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien que conociera a Shodaime!" -dijo Kiba.

"Eso es porque no hablas con tu abuela" -dijo Shino- "Mi abuelo también conoció a Shodaime.

"¡Oww¡Es genial¡Cuéntame más, Sanae-baachan!" - Naruto estaba soñando despierto con sus palabras.

"¿Qué hay sobre los Uchiha?¿Cómo de antiguo es este clan?" -Sasuke preguntó con su típico y áspero tono de voz.

"Hum … eres un Uchiha¿no? Debes serlo, te pareces" -la abuela Sanae lo miró fijamente a los ojos- "Ya desarrollaste el Sharingan. El chakra de alrededor de tus ojos es bastante fuerte …" -Sasuke estaba asombrado por su conocimiento. No sólo él, sino también los demás.

"¿Es verdad que los Uchihas son descendientes de los Hyugas?" -preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, lo es. El Sharingan es un habilidad que nació de la combinación del Byakugan y otra línea sucesoria, ahora extinguida. Sucedió hace doscientos años, o eso dicen …"

"¿Cuál línea sucesoria?" -Shikamaru estaba totalmente despierto e interesado en la historia.

"Nadie lo sabe, el Sharingan de los Uchiha es un gen dominante, así que los siguientes matrimonios con la línea sucesoria perdida causó su extinción."

"¿Gen dominante¿Qué quieres decir abuela¡Sasuke aquí no domina nada!" -Naruto estaba bromeando. Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, y Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró.

"Dominante significa que si un Uchiha se casa con una persona corriente, tiene unas posibilidades muy altas de que su hijo herede la línea sucesoria" -explicó la abuela.

"Por eso es que eran un clan tan extenso …" -se dijo Shikamaru, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Ves, tonto, deberías conseguir una novia pronto¡Quizá puedas revivir tu clan¡Pero recuerda que Sakura-chan es mía!" -Naruto estaba pinchando con el dedo los hombros de Sasuke, y recibió una bofetada en la cara de una sonrojada Sakura. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró (otra vez).

"¿Y qué hay sobre el Byakugan? Los Uchiha tienen una gen dominante y ellos descienden de los Hyuga¿no? Entonces¿por qué el clan Hyuga no es tan extenso como el Uchiha?" -preguntó Shikamaru.

"¡Eres un chico listo (_él se sonrojo_)! Eso es porque los Hyuga tenemos genes recesivos" -la abuela Sanae dio una palmadita en las rodillas de Shikamaru.

"¡Oh¡Entonces, eso significa que si un Hyuga se casa con una persona corriente, sus hijos quizá no hereden el byakugan! -dijo Sakura.

"Correcto. Como más se mezcle la sangre de los Hyuga con otras, raramente se heredará el byakugan."

"Eso explica muchas cosas …" -esta vez, Kiba era el único preguntándose. Estaba mirando el vientre de Hinata.

"La familia principal de los Hyugas son descendientes del fundador del clan. Los únicos con las sangre pura. La familia secundaria son los que su sangre ya se ha mezclado con otros linajes" -explicó Hinata.

"Por eso es que el Bouke ha de proteger al Souke, para preservar la pureza de la sangre de los Hyuga" -continuó Neji con un poco de amargura en sus palabras.

"Cierto, pero no del todo. Algunos miembros de la familia secundaria tienen la misma sangre pura que la de la familia principal. La familia principal no puede extenderse demasiado, así que de tanto en tanto, el Jefe del clan tiene que echar a algunos miembros a la casa secundaria. La última vez que se hizo fue hace unos cincuenta años …" -Sanae dejó de hablar y miró a sus pies.

"¿Abuela …?" -preguntó Neji lentamente.

"Es una vieja historia, cariño … ¿Y qué es una fiesta de cumpleaños si no tiene un pastel?" -miró a Sakura e Ino, las chicas fueron a la cocina y volvieron con un delicioso pastel blanco. Le cantaron el 'Cumpleaños Feliz" a Hinata, y Naruto dijo:

"¡Hinata-chan, pide un deseo!

Hinata sopló las velas y cerró los ojos durante un instante.

"¡Ya¡Deseo pedido!" -dijo ella, mirando a Neji. No había necesidad de decir qué deseo había pedido.

La fiesta no se acabó hasta las dos de la madrugada. Neji hizo que Naruto y los otros limpiaran todo el desorden (especialmente el cuarto de baño), mientras él llevaba a la abuela Sanae a su casa. Hinata estaba desenvolviendo sus regalos de cumpleaños con Tenten (ella estaba intentando descubrir cuál era el regalo de Neji).

Cuando todo el mundo se marchó del apartamento, Neji llevo todos los regalos al dormitorio.

"¡Fue maravilloso¡Nunca tuve una fiesta tan asombrosa¡Gracias, niisan, por ayudarles!" -Hinata estaba abrazando el oso de peluche amarillo que Naruto le había regalado. Neji se dirigió a su mesilla de noche y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la cuál puso en las manos de Hinata.

"Este es mi regalo. Espero que te guste."

"¿Qué es?" -abrió la caja, revelando su contenido: un collar de oro con dos colgantes, dos pájaros dorados. Hinata levantó el collar y los colgantes a la altura de su cara, asombrada por cómo brillaba. Miró a su marido, y le dio el regalo:

"¿Puedes ponérmelo, por favor?"

Neji abrochó el collar y se movió para ver como quedaba en su pálido cuello. Los dos pájaros estaban cerca de su corazón.

"¡Niisan son preciosos! Son nuestros bebés¿no?" -dijo mientras miraba los colgantes.

"¿Te gustan?"

"¡Por supuesto¡Me encantan!" -cuando ella levantó la cabeza, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- "¡Me encantan!" -y lo abrazó fuertemente, besándole los labios.

Neji le devolvió el beso con fiereza, acercándola (lo más cerca que el gran vientre le permitía). Hinata lo empujó un poco, y sonrojada, le preguntó:

"¿Cre-crees que nos-nosotros podemos … ya-ya sabes …. Ha-hacerlo …" -bajando los párpados, y juntando los dedos (un movimiento clásico de Hinata).

"En eso pensaba. ¿Qué dijo Shizune-san sobre … hacerlo …" -Neji apartó la mirada hacia las cortinas.

"Ella dijo que no hay ningún problema. Ha-hace tan-tanto ti-tiempo desde la úl-última vez …"

"Entonces …" -él le dio un apasionado beso, marcando un sendero por su cuello con su boca. Ella suspiraba y susurraba su nombre.

Y será mejor que dejemos a nuestros románticos héroes solos, abandonándose a las dulces sensaciones que sólo el amor puede dar.

La primavera finalmente llegó, y para celebrar la estación, los aldeanos de Konoha se preparaban para el Festival de Primavera otra vez.

Hinata estaba sentada en un banco, apreciando el Festival y pensando en cómo de rápido ese año había pasado; no fue hace mucho en aquel mismo Festival que ella estaba afligida por el matrimonio concertado con Neji -tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Estaba acariciando su vientre; a solo unas semanas del nacimiento de los bebés. La ilusionada madre estaba ansiosa y cansada, no sólo por el 'plan de rescate de los gemelos', sino también por el embarazo en sí. Se sentía más pesada y torpe, los pies hinchados, tenía incomodidad para dormir y necesitaba ayuda para casi todo. Neji se quedaba en casa más a menudo, pero a veces su presencia era requerida en su escuadrón del ANBU (ahora era el vice-capitán); y durante su ausencia, Hanabi, Sakura, Kurenai o Natsume dormían en el apartamento con ella.

"Los encontré. Cerca del stand de globos. ¿Quieres ir?" -preguntó Neji, ya estirando su mano para levantarla.

"¡S-sí!" -se levantó con su ayuda y puso el brazo alrededor de su cintura. El brazo izquierdo de él estaba alrededor de los hombros de ella.

"¡Oi¡Hinata-chan¡Ven aquí!" -Naruto estaba saludándola con las manos y saltando. Hinata le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

"¡Oh Dios¡Mírate¡Parece que el bebé vaya a salir en cualquier minuto!" -Ino miraba el vientre de Hinata mientras sonreía.

Neji ayudó a su esposa a sentarse en un banco cercano. Él estaba de pie, cerca, como un guardián, con la mano izquierda en sus hombros. Hinata estaba acariciando su mano y jugando con el dorado círculo de su dedo anular. Ella también tenía un anillo en el dedo anular; habían decidido ponérselos después del cumpleaños. Ese día señaló un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas: no más peleas sobre cosas pasadas, no más temas de Souke contra Bouke; su pequeña familia era más importante que todo eso. Vivirían sus vidas para proteger a los pequeños que ellos habían concebido. Después de las promesas individuales, esa era una promesa común que añadieron a las anteriores.

Naruto, Lee y Kiba aún seguían discutiendo quién era el más fuerte en la 'Máquina del Hombre Musculoso". Obviamente Lee estaba ganando. Naruto y Kiba se las ingeniaron para dar golpes fuertes, pero perdieron muchos otros. La precisión de Lee era asombrosa.

"Heh. El tonto no ha cambiado ni un poco en todos estos años. ¡Aún un debilucho! -dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios.

"¡¿QUÉ¡Repite eso¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú bastardo!" -la cara de Naruto estaba cerca de su compañero de equipo, y con un dedo levantado entre ellos.

"¡Pruébalo!" -se burló Sasuke. Y los dos chicos continuaron discutiendo en vez de probar sus teorías. Sakura estaba intentando calmarlos, sin éxito.

"Bueno, están tan cerca que parece que vayan a darse otro beso como aquel¿te acuerdas Shikamaru? -dijo Choji. Shikamaru asintió.

"¡Choji, idiota¡No digas eso de Sasuke-kun!" -gritó Ino.

"Oh. ¿Qué le pasó a ese flechazo que tenías con Sai?" -preguntó Kiba.

"¡Nun-nunca tu-tuve tal co-cosa!" -la rubia se estaba sonrojando.

"¡Sí, lo tenías¡Todo Konoha lo sabía!" -la provocó Kiba.

"¡Cállate chico-perro!"

"¡Ino-cerda!"

"¡Oh, cómo te atreves¡Choji¡Defiende mi honor!"

"Lo siento. Tú empezaste. Es tu problema" -y el chico gordinflón continuó comiendo sus patatas.

"¡Cobarde¡Shikamaru, ayúdame!"

"Nop. Demasiado problemático" -él estaba más interesado en la chica de la Arena del otro lado de la calle.

"Heh … parece que nadie quiere ayudarte, Ino-cerda …" -Kiba seguía burlándose.

"¡ARRRGGGG¡Ven aquí, dominaré tu mente y haré que beses a Morino Ibiki!"

"¡Sigue soñando!" -y Kiba comenzó a correr por el área del Festival con Ino persiguiéndole.

Hinata estaba riendo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió a uno de los bebés dándole una patada en el vientre.

"Niisan … se está moviendo otra vez …"

Sakura se acercó para observar y lo mismo hicieron los otros.

"¡Ow¡Genial¡El bebé se está moviendo¿Puedo tocarlo?" -preguntó Naruto, más a Neji que a Hinata. Cuando tuvo el permiso, colocó sus manos encima del vientre de Hinata e intentó sentir el movimiento del bebé. Hinata estaba sonrojada.

Tenten se acercó para ver cuál era el jaleo. Apoyándose en los hombros de Neji, susurró una pregunta:

"¿Puedes decirme cuál fue su regalo de cumpleaños ahora?"

"No" -él sonrió, pensando que la curiosidad era una de las peores características de su amiga.

"¡Tonto!"

Hinata escuchó la conversación, pero nadie se dio cuenta. De repente su cara se volvió más seria, cogió la manga de Neji y habló:

"¿Podemos irnos a casa, niisan?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy cansada" -no era cierto, tenía celos. Hinata nunca entendió si era uno de los síntomas del embarazo, pero últimamente era más posesiva, queriendo a Neji para ella sola.

"¿No puedes esperar un poco más¿Hasta los fuegos artificiales?" -susurró.

"So-sólo un po-poco más, en-entonces …"

Después de los fuegos artificiales, Hinata y Neji regresaron al recinto Hyuga.

"¿Por-por qué Tenten-san que-quería sa-saber cuál fue tu re-regalo, niisan" - la curiosidad de las mujeres es terrible, Hinata no podía esperar para preguntarle a su esposo sobre el comportamiento de Tenten. Y habló con frialdad.

"Porque siempre me ayudó con los regalos de mis novias, y esta vez no le pedí su ayuda" -contestó simplemente, consciente de los peligros del rumbo de la conversación.

"¿Novias?" - ella miraba fijamente las piedras de la calle pavimentada.

"Sí."

"Pen-pensé que ella ha-había si-sido tu ú-única novia a-antes de nu-nuestra boda …"

"No. Tuve otras antes de ella" -dijo indiferente.

"Nun-nunca oí so-sobre otras no-novias tuyas …"

"Quizá sea estoico, pero no un tonto."

"…"

Un largo silencio.

"…"

Otro largo silencio.

"¿Cuántas?" -preguntó ella.

"Eso no es importante".

"Por favor¿cuántas?"

"Yo … ¡Venga ya, Hinata-sama¡Fueron relaciones cortas!"

"¿Cuántas?" -su tono era impaciente. Neji sabía lo tozuda que Hinata era, y decidió decir la verdad.

"Cuatro contando a Tenten."

"¿CUATRO?" -sus ojos abiertos lo miraban fijamente- "¡Tantas! Yo … yo …. Nun-nunca tuve un no-novio antes de nu-nuestro matrimonio."

"Eso pensaba" -realmente quería terminar esa conversación.

"¿Conozco … a las chicas?"

"¡Maldición, Hinata! … algunas conoces, otras no¡¿de acuerdo?!

"¿Quiénes conozco?" -ahora ella se estaba divirtiendo, viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a la mención de las anteriores novias.

"Tenten … Hyuga Amane (una pariente lejano sin byakugan del Bouke) … Mitarashi Anko …" -Hinata ahogó un grito cuando oyó el último nombre.

"¿Anko¿ANKO¡No me lo puedo creer¡Ella es mayor que tú!"

"Fue un gran error y duró sólo un mes!" -verdaderamente estaba molesto.

"¡JA JA JA¡Anko y niisan¡Qué divertido! -Hinata estaba riendo a carcajadas, lo más que había reído en los últimos meses.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" - Neji tenía un tono malintencionado.

"¡Nada! So-sólo que no pu-puedo imaginaros a los dos …"

"Chica tonta …"

Las semanas siguientes, Hinata sintió constantes contracciones y un poco de dolor lumbar, con un baño caliente y masajes (de su querido marido), el dolor se aliviaba. Pero aquella mañana, nada de lo que hacía podía aliviarle las contracciones.

Hinata era una aprendiz de ninja médico, y sabía lo que significaba el dolor constante. Estaba ansiosa y asustada de enfrentarse al hecho de que los bebés nacieran.

Neji volvió de su entrenamiento y encontró a su esposa sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, mirando la televisión. Todo parecía estar bien, y fue hasta el baño a refrescarse del entrenamiento. Hinata estaba escondiendo el creciente dolor, pero su fuerte respiración la delataba.

Neji volvió, fue a la cocina para coger un vaso de té y se sentó en el suelo, abrió un pergamino para estudiarlo.

La sala de estar estaba en silencio, exceptuando por la televisión y el ruido de la fuerte respiración de Hinata.

"¿Hace cuánto empezó?" -preguntó sin girarse.

"¿De qué (_jadeo_), de qué es-estás hablando, n-niisan (_jadeo_)?" -hablar era una tarea difícil.

"Los síntomas del paro. ¿Hace cuánto?" -la miró por encima del hombro. Su frente tenía gotas de sudor.

"No es el parto … So-sólo algo de in-incomodidad …" -Mentiras. Ella estaba demasiado asustada. Asustada del fracaso del plan. Asustada de enfrentarse a su padre. Asustada de perder a su segundo bebé.

Neji se puso de pie, fue al dormitorio y volvió con un abrigo y lo colocó encima de los hombros de Hinata.

"Vamos."

"Pero … estoy bien …" -protestó.

"Muévete. No tenemos tiempo que perder, Hinata-sama."

Dejaron el apartamento, caminaron lentamente por el recinto, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie en el camino.

Desafortunadamente, cerca de la puerta del complejo, Hanabi se acercó:

"¡Neechan¡Niisan¡Esperad¿Adónde vais?"

Neji y Hinata intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero él fue rápido recobrando su frialdad.

"A nuestro paseo diario."

"¿Vais cerca de la Academia?"

La Academia estaba en el mismo camino del hospital. No tenían ninguna forma de rechazar la compañía de Hanabi por un trozo del camino, pero Neji intentó un último recurso:

"Vamos por ese camino, pero muy a poco a poco, ya que tu hermana no puede andar deprisa."

"¡De acuerdo¡No tengo prisa¿Vamos?" -Hanabi no se dio cuenta de las aprensivas caras de su hermana y su primo.

Caminaron muy a poco a poco; Neji sujetaba a Hinata por la cintura, presionando sus dedos contra su espalda, intentando calmarla. Las contracciones aumentaban y tenían un corto intervalo entre ellas; Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, mordiéndose los labios para amortiguar sus llantos. Hanabi estaba hablando todo el rato sobre las misiones y el cercano examen de Chunnin.

Caminaron sólo quince minutos, pero parecía un día entero, Hinata estaba rezando por dejar a su hermana en la academia pronto. Neji permaneció calmado y estoico.

Finalmente vieron las puertas de la Academia y Hanabi dejó la fiesta.

Hinata empezó a llorar, sin poder aguantar el dolor.

"Por favor, niisan … ayúdame …"

Neji la cogió en brazos y subió al tejado más cercano. Concentrando chakra en sus pies, corrió hasta el hospital.

Dentro, pasó corriendo por recepción y fue al despacho de Shizune. La ninja médico estaba asustada por la repentina intrusión:

"¡Está teniendo a los bebés!" -dijo bruscamente.

Shizune asintió y los guió a una habitación vacía, y pidió a una enfermera que llamara a Tsunade en ese momento.

Cuando la Hokage llegó, Hinata estaba totalmente preparada para el parto. Neji estaba a su lado, dándole la mano. Entonces la Godaime dijo:

"Neji¿quieres quedarte?"

"¡POR FAVOR¡Quédate, niisan¡Por favor, estoy asustada¡Quédate conmigo!" -gritó Hinata, agarrando sus manos. Neji asintió.

"¡De acuerdo¡Entonces, a los gemelos!" -dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

El parto de Hinata no era fácil, debido a su joven edad y su pequeño cuerpo. Los bebés eran grandes (se parecían a su padre), lo cuál provocaba complicaciones en el proceso. Shizune le dio una medicina para suavizar el dolor y después de dos horas y media:

"¡Aquí¡Puedo ver la cabeza! Shizune, rápido, ayúdame …" -dijo la Godaime.

Unos pocos minutos después, ella estaba cogiendo victoriosamente al pequeño y rojizo niño que gritaba fuertemente.

"Bueno, bueno. ¡Felicidades¡Tenéis un niño precioso, con unos perfectos pulmones como podéis oír!" -y colocó al pequeño niño en el pecho de Hinata.

El bebé seguía llorando, moviendo sus pequeños brazos. Hinata estaba llorando también:

"¡Mira niisan¡Nuestro bebé¡Nuestro pequeño niño¡Es tan bonito!"

Neji estaba acariciando la cabeza del bebé y sonriendo.

Hinata dio otro grito, y Shizune retiró el bebé de sus brazos, colocándolo en una cuna cercana.

Diez minutos después del primero, el segundo hijo de Hinata y Neji vino al mundo. Una pequeña y preciosa niña.

"Oh, oh¡Qué buen trabajo hicisteis¡Un niño y una niña!" -Tsunade estaba sujetando a la niña en sus brazos.

La Godaime colocó a la niña en el pecho de Hinata, que a diferencia de su hermano, permanecía callada mirando alrededor con sus ojos blancos. Hinata seguía llorando de felicidad. Neji tenía una expresión seria en su cara.

"No te preocupes. Nadie sabrá quién fue el primero y quién fue el segundo" -la Hokage leyó sus pensamientos, y el joven chico sonrió tímidamente.

"¡Debéis ponerles nombre!" -dijo Shizune.

Ellos habían hablado sobre nombres durante el embarazo, pero nada estaba realmente decidido. Hinata miró a su marido, quién tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño niño, y dijo:

"Niisan, hazlo tú. Nómbrales."

"Pero …"

"Nombra a nuestros hijos."

Neji miró al niño, que ahora dormía en sus brazos, y dijo:

"Hikaru. Su nombre será Hyuga Hikaru, él será la luz de nuestras vidas" -miró a Hinata, quién asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ella será Hokuto. Hyuga Hokuto, la estrella que sigue la luz."

"¡Bien! Descansad un poco. Haré los otros preparativos para nuestro plan" -dijo Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama¿cree que debería avisar a la casa Hyuga ahora mismo?" -preguntó Neji, mostrando su temor en su yo adolescente por primera vez.

"No. Disfruta este momento con tus hijos. Los llamaremos más tarde" -Tsunade lo tranquilizó.

La Godaime y su aprendiz abandonaron la habitación.

Shizune giró un pasillo y llamó a una puerta:

"Está bien. Contacta con ellos."

* * *

¡Hola! 

Bueno, ya volví a la uni, así que ahora tendré menos tiempo para traducir, a parte de que me he metido a traducir otro fic, así que ahora tengo que dividir mi tiempo.

**Susy**, sí muerte a Hideo, espero que estés bien, las vacaciones se acabaron, a estudiar otra vez u.u; **Sabay**, pues este capítulo se queda con la intriga también, que tengas suerte ahora que empiezas tú también; **Tuki-sama**, bueno a mi Gackt ni me va ni me viene, pero Miyavi, no pude conseguir entras para su concierto en Alemania, la vida es tan injusta, me gustaría tener tu msn, que hayas disfrutado del cap; **KagomeHb**, aquí tienes el cap, sí sé que me he tardado mucho, sorry; **Star Flowers**, no eres una mala persona, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, me pasa con el manga de naruto que como tarda tanto en salir la traducción en castellano me lo leo en inglés, y lo mismo hago con el anime, y sí, a veces los traductores son muy literales; **amizumi**, besos y abrazos para ti también, gracias por el review; **marybel**, pues sí, llevarse bien con la suegra es vital, bueno pronto, pronto no ha sido, sorry**; Llangkurray**, pues aquí sigo con la traducción, leí tu fic, me encantó, sigue escribiendo; **Henny Potter**, yo también casi lloré la primera vez que lo leí TT; **Alchemist Souma**, gracias, y sí le haré llegar a la autora tus felicitaciones, cuídate tú también; **Melinda**, ya te dije que el martes como más tardar, y aquí esta. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Y también gracias a las personas que tienen el fic en sus favoritos y/o alertas, y no dejan reviews, o bien porque sean tan vagas como yo o no se les ocurre que decir, como a veces me pasa a mi también. Por cierto, en reviews anteriores alguien me preguntó si tenía pensado traducir otro fic NejiHina, pues bien, estoy siguiendo un fic que me gusta mucho, pero no está acabado aún, así que hasta que la autora no lo termine, no pediré su permiso para traducirlo, espero que la autora se decida a terminarlo, porque de momento está interesante. En fin, saludos y cuidaros¡yo también lo haré!

Nami.


	12. Los Padrinos

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Los Padrinos**

Neji esperó hasta que Hinata se durmió, entonces dejó la habitación para buscar un teléfono público. Encontró uno en un pasillo cercano.

Sostuvo el teléfono durante unos minutos antes de hacer la llamada, preguntándose cómo esa llamada cambiaría sus vidas. Marcó los números de la casa, un sirviente contestó:

"_Residencia Hyuga_"

"Hyuga Neji al habla. ¿Podría hablar con Hyuga Hiashi, por favor?"

"_¡Neji-sama! ¡El líder te está buscando, a ti y a Hinata-sama! ¡Paso la llamada a su oficina!"_

"_¿Neji? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Envié a un sirviente a buscarte, a ti y a Hinata y nadie os ha visto desde la mañana!"_ -Hiashi no estaba de buen humor y su tono era severo y enfadado. Neji tendría que encargarse de la situación.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama y yo nos fuimos a dar nuestro paseo diario por la mañana. Sucedió que sintió algunos dolores y la lleve al hospital. Estaba de parto…"

"_¿Ha nacido el bebé_" -Su tono de repente cambió a uno preocupado.

"S-sí, ella dio a luz…"

"_No digas nada más. Estaré allí en un minuto._"

"Señor… hay algo que debe saber" -allí estaba, el momento de la verdad- "Hinata-sama… ella…"

"_¿Ella qué, chico? ¡Habla!_"

"Ella tuvo… gemelos, señor. Tenemos dos bebés…" -un silencio se podía oír al otro lado de la línea.

"_Estaré… allí… pronto. Espera mi llegada._"

"Sí, señor." -Neji colgó el teléfono y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Había desencadenado el punto decisivo en su vida, la de Hinata y su hija. Se rió silenciosamente al pensar en cómo el ANBU le había dado esa sangre fría; no estaba asustado, ni inseguro, era como una misión: pura adrenalina. Descolgó el teléfono de nuevo, esta vez para llamar a su madre.

Natsume lloró cuando se enteró de sus nietos. Neji intentó calmarla (se suponía que iba a ser al revés), pero entre los sollozos, le dijo a su hijo que no actuara tontamente. Si el 'plan de rescate del gemelo' fallaba, ella hablaría con Hiashi y pediría la custodia de su nieta. Natsume dijo que Hiashi le debía un favor por permitir que su marido muriera, y llevarse a su único hijo lejos, él sin duda aceptaría la propuesta.

Regresó lentamente a la habitación de Hinata, aún pensando en la propuesta de su madre. Al abrir la puerta, no se esperó lo que vio.

"¡Ey, Neji! ¡Felicidades!" -dijo Lee.

Todos sus amigos estaban en la habitación. Hinata estaba despierta hablando con Shino. Ino y Tenten tenían a Hikaru y Hokuto en sus brazos. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Choji estaban también allí, conversando. Sakura le gritaba a Kiba para que alejara a Akamaru de los bebés.

"¡No puede estar aquí!"

"¡Pero está limpio! ¡Le di un baño esta mañana!" -protestó el Inuzuka.

"¡Los bebés son demasiado pequeños y podrían coger alguna enfermedad!"

Hinata levantó su pálida mano para que Neji se acercara.

"¿No es maravilloso, niisan? ¡Todos nuestros amigos están aquí! ¿Tú les llamaste?"

"No" -él aún estaba mirando el jaleo que había en la habitación.

"¡Lo hizo Shizune!" -contestó Sakura, olvidándose de Akamaru y Kiba.

"¡Le pedí a Shizune-neechan que nos avisara del nacimiento de los bebés!" -exclamó Naruto con su sonrisa de zorro.

"¿Bebés? ¿Sabías que eran gemelos?" -preguntó Neji.

"Uh… Shizune me lo contó. ¡Sé que era un secreto! Pero estaba tan preocupada que pensó que podríamos ser de alguna ayuda…" -dijo Sakura encogiéndose ante la mirada asesina de Neji.

"¿Os ha contado alguna cosa más?"

"No… Sólo que Hinata estaba esperando gemelos…" -Sakura se acercó a Naruto.

"Bien" -dijo Neji- "gracias por venir, chicos."

"¡Para eso están los amigos!" -exclamó Lee, haciendo la pose de chico guay.

La puerta se abrió otra vez, y esta vez para dejar entrar a Hiashi, Hanabi y… el abuelo Hideo. Todos los shinobis se volvieron hacia al líder del clan Hyuga; un incómodo silencio cayó en la sala.

"¡Oh! ¡Padre, mira! ¡Mis sobrinos!" -Hanabi fue hasta donde Ino y Tenten estaban sentadas.

Acarició el cabello de los bebés. Hanabi preguntó si podía coger a su pequeña sobrina. Tenten le cambió el sitio y le entregó a la niña. ¡Hanabi estaba exultante!

Hiashi se acercó a Hinata.

"¿Cómo estas, hija mía?" -colocó sus callosas manos encima de las de su hija.

"Cansada, pero feliz. Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida, Padre" -contestó Hinata con una voz débil.

Hiashi se volvió a Neji, quién estaba cerca de su esposa, y preguntó:

"¿Qué hay de ti, hijo?"

"Estoy bien. Cansado también, pero bien…" -Neji estaba enviando miradas hostiles hacia su abuelo. Hideo estaba mirando a los bebés con un semblante frío.

Hiashi se acercó a donde Hanabi, los bebés y las otras chicas estaban.

"¿Podría coger a mi nieto?" -preguntó educadamente a Ino. Cuidadosamente la chica Yamanaka colocó a Hikaru en los brazos de su abuelo. Hiashi tenía un semblante orgulloso, sonriendo a su pequeño nieto.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, y sujetaba las manos de Neji y Shino.

"Cálmate. Está contento también" -el chico Aburame le dijo a su amiga.

La alegre conversación empezó de nuevo en la habitación. Naruto estaba molestando a Neji sobre los futuros novios de hija. Neji dijo que su hija ¡nunca tendría novios! Shikamaru reía al imaginarse a Neji corriendo tras los chicos que flirteaban con Hokuto. Pero su alegre humor fue cortado por Hideo:

"¿Quién es el primer nacido?" -miró a Neji y después a Hinata. La joven madre comenzó a temblar.

"No-no lo s-sé, a-abuelo…"

"¿Cómo no puedes saberlo, estúpida mujer?" -exigió.

"Padre, por favor, no ahora" -pidió Hiashi.

"Yo, yo, yo… e-estaba …" -Hinata estaba absolutamente asustada, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Estaba inconsciente. La cirugía fue necesaria para el parto de los niños. Hinata-sama se despertó hace sólo unos minutos antes de vuestra llegada" -a pesar de la mentira, el tono de Neji era firme, pero frío y despiadado. Miró fijamente a Hideo en todo momento, y decidió devolverle los insultos de la cena.

Lee intercambió una mirada con Tenten, y atravesaron la habitación para acercarse a su amigo.

"¿Y tú? ¿Puedes decir quién fue el primero en nacer o también estabas inconsciente…?" -el anciano tenía una fea sonrisa en la cara.

"He dicho que fue cirugía, así que no me permitieron estar dentro" -Neji se estaba burlando del anciano.

"¡Oh! ¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza preguntarle a los doctores, idiota?"

"Lo hice, querido abuelo, pero ninguno podía contestarme correctamente quién era el primer nacido. Qué pena…" -Neji tenía una mirada asesina en sus ojos y un tono sarcástico en su discurso.

"¡MENTIROSO! ¡Te enseñaré lo que sucede cuando la escoria del Bouke miente a un superior!" -el hombre empezó a mover sus manos, intentando llevar a cabo el Sello Maldito. Neji sonreía con suficiencia; esta vez sería más rápido y le patearía su viejo trasero.

"Padre. ¡DETENTE!" -gritó Hiashi con tono urgente. Hideo detuvo su movimiento.

Hiashi activó su Byakugan y escaneó la habitación.

Él y Hanabi estaban sentados cerca de una pared. Al lado de él, Haruno Sakura hacía sonar sus nudillos.

Al lado de Hanabi, Akimichi Choji ya no comía sus patatas.

Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y el perro ninja estaban al lado derecho de Hinata, intimidando.

Tenten y Rock Lee estaban posicionados a ambos lados de la puerta. La maestra de las armas tenía una mano dentro de su mochila de armas.

Neji estaba al lado izquierdo de Hinata. Cerca de él, Uzumaki Naruto, el chico del kyuubi.

Hideo estaba en frente de Neji. Detrás de él, Yamanaka Ino estaba preparada para lanzar su técnica de posesión de mente en cualquier momento. Al lado del anciano Hyuga, Nara Shikamaru tenía sus manos preparadas para ejecutar los sellos de la Atadura de Sombras. Ambos Ino y Shikamaru podían detener a Hideo o Hiashi desde sus posiciones.

Pero Hiashi sentía que tenía el peor problema a su lado: Uchiha Sasuke y su Sharingan activado.

Era una trampa perfectamente diseñada. _Son una generación verdaderamente dotada. No podría darme cuenta de sus movimientos hasta que fuese demasiado tarde._

Hideo también se dio cuenta de su enjaulamiento en esa trampa, y maldijo:

"Te arrepentirás de esto, niño insolente" -Hideo cerraba sus manos en puños mientras miraba a su nieto.

"¡VETE DE AQUÍ!" -Neji estaba furioso. No esperaría a que sus amigos hicieran el primer movimiento. Cegado por la ira, emanaba la misma aura asesina que tenía en los preliminares de su primer examen de Chunnin. Los otros shinobis estaban preocupados porque esta vez no había ningún Asuma, Kakashi, Hayate, Gai o Kurenai para sujetar al genio de los Hyuga. Ni siquiera con dos genins, cinco chunnins y tres ninjas novatos, detener a un enrabiado ANBU podía ser una misión peligrosa. Sin mencionar los riesgos para Hinata y los bebés.

"¡Lárgate y déjame a mí y a mi familia en paz!" -dio un paso hacia el anciano. Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Hiashi colocó a Hikaru en los brazos de Sakura y le indicó a Hanabi que hiciera lo mismo, pasándole Hokuto a Choji.

"¡Vamos padre, Hanabi!"

Hanabi le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, pero la otra chica esta demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta.

Hideo pasó al lado de Neji, encarándolo, y abandonó la habitación tras Hanabi.

Hiashi se acercó a su hija mayor, le dio un beso en la cabeza y dijo:

"Cuando dejes el hospital, llámame y le pediré a alguien que venga a recogerte."

Le dio a Neji una palmada en la espalda y dejó la habitación. Todos los jóvenes suspiraron aliviados.

"Menudo monstruo bastardo es tu abuelo, Neji" -dijo Naruto frotándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Niisan... (_sollozo_) ... nuestros pobre bebé ... Se llevaran a nuestro pobre bebé" -Hinata estaba llorando, escondiendo su llorosa cara con sus manos.

"No, no lo harán. Pensaré en algo. Y si no, mataré a ese bastardo" -la cara de Neji estaba vacía.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" -preguntó Lee.

"¡Esto es por lo que Shizune nos convocó! ¡Para ayudaros, chicos! ¡Nadie os quitará a vuestros bebés!" -dijo Sakura alegremente.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Recuerda: Hikaru y Hokuto tienen diez padrinos para protegerlos!" -exclamó Naruto, pasando su mirada por toda la habitación.

"¿D-diez padrinos?" -preguntó Hinata.

"¡CLARO! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Hinata-chan!" -y Lee hizo su pose de chico guay.

Neji entendió de qué estaban hablando y, humildemente (lo más que Hyuga Neji podía) dijo:

"A todo el mundo, gracias. Por todo lo que habéis estado haciendo por nosotros."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, Hiashi decidió visitar a su hija y a su familia. Tocó el timbre del apartamento de la puerta y su sobrino abrió la puerta.

"¿Hiashi-sama?" -preguntó el joven, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta con una mano, mientras que con el brazo libre sujetaba a su hijo.

"Buenas tardes, Neji. ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Por supuesto, señor" -Neji se hizo a un lado par dejar pasar al líder del clan Hyuga.

La sala de estar era un caos - una montaña de paquetes de pañales estaban amontonados contra una pared (al lado de la montaña de pergaminos). El sofá tenía varias mantas, sábanas, ropa de bebé, osos de peluche, cojines. En la otra pared, una cesta llena de ropa sucia esperando a que alguien la llevara a la lavandería. En el mostrador de la cocina había seis biberones limpios, pero en el lavadero había más de diez sucios, entre los platos, tenedores, copas, cucharas y cacerolas. La mesa aún mostraba señales del desayuno y de la comida.

A Hiashi le desagradaba la situación de ese hogar; se preguntaba cómo de mal estaría el cuarto de baño...

"Por favor... siéntese, señor" -dijo Neji, moviendo con su mano libre algunas cosas del sofá, proporcionando a su tío un lugar donde sentarse.

"¿Dónde está Hinata?"

"En la habitación de los bebés, dándole el pecho a Hokuto."

Sin esperar el permiso de su sobrino, Hiashi entró en la habitación para encontrar a su hija mayor sentada en una mecedora, con su nieta tomando el pecho. La habitación de los bebés parecía ser la única parte limpia y ordenada del apartamento.

Hinata sofocó un grito al ver a su padre dentro de la habitación.

"¿Pa-padre? ¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver si todo iba bien con vosotros."

"Estamos bien, señor" - Neji estaba recostado en la puerta de la habitación, mirando a su tío.

"No pienso igual. Este lugar es un desorden, inadecuado y malsano para niños tan pequeños."

"¡Nos-nosotros li-limpiaremos esta no-noche, padre! Lo-lo que pa-pasa es que los be-bebés nos o-ocupan la mayor parte del tiempo..." -Hinata no podía juntar sus dedos porque estaba sujetando a Hokuto, sin embargo se mordía el labio inferior.

"Hiashi-sama, limpiaré todo tan pronto como Hinata acabé de alimentar a los bebés" -explicó Neji. Realmente quería que su tío se marchara. El apartamento era un caos, y también lo odiaba, pero sus hijos requerían atención constante.

"Escuchadme, los dos. Soy padre también. Sé lo cansados y terribles que pueden ser los recién nacidos. Un niño es bastante problemático; dos a la vez ¡es el doble de problemático! Enviaré a un sirviente a ayudaros."

"No, padre. ¡Está bien! ¡Niisan y yo podemos ocuparnos de todo!" -Hinata no quería otro Hyuga en la casa, y menos sirvientes del Bouke. Eso molestaría a Neji más allá de lo razonable.

"Está decidido, Hinata. Alguien vendrá hoy al atardecer."

"Señor, nuestros amigos vendrán esta noche. Ellos pueden ayudarnos" -mintió Neji. Se estaba volviendo un mentiroso excelente.

"Bueno... enviaré a alguien mañana, entonces. Por favor, no seáis tan orgullos, ¡dejadme que os ayude!"

"Marido y mujer intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y, el jefe de la casa dijo:

"Solo dos veces por semana, Hiashi-sama- No queremos sirvientes en este apartamento" -dijo Neji.

"Bien. Dos veces por semana, entonces. Pero si necesitáis algo más, ¡pedídmelo!"

Después de tomar una taza de té (Neji fregó los platos mientras Hiashi cogía a Hikaru), el líder del clan se marchó.

Neji fue a toda prisa a la habitación de los bebés donde Hinata estaba dándole de comer a su hijo.

"¡Genial! Ahora mandaran a mi gente a limpiar este desorden..."

"Niisan... Él sólo quiere ayudarnos ... Y no es que nosotros no lo necesitemos ..."

"No necesitamos ayuda. Podemos encargarnos de la situación perfectamente. Quiero al Souke lejos de mis hijos."

"Nuestros hijos. Y yo pertenezco al Souke. Y necesitamos ayuda. Estoy cansada Neji. Darle el pecho a dos recién nacidos me agota. Tú estás cansado de quedarte despierto toda la noche calmando a los bebés. Necesitamos ayuda" -Hinata miraba a su tozudo marido.

"Puedo llamar a mi madre..." -contestó él.

"Cariño, desde que la abuela Sanae se rompió la pierna, tu madre está ocupada cuidando de ella."

"La abuela puede quedarse aquí también..."

"Y entonces habría una señora mayor herida, dos recién nacidos y unos padres primerizos, para que tu madre cuide de todo eso... bastante injusto ..."

"Pensaré en alguna manera..." -contestó amortiguando un bostezo.

Encontró una manera, o mejor dicho, una persona: Rock Lee.

Lee y Gai-sensei fueron a visitar a los bebés y lloraron un montón cuando vieron cual era la situación de Neji. Las Bestias Verdes de Konoha decidieron hacer un "calendario de padrinos", lo que significaba que cada día de la semana, dos padrinos estarían todo el día ayudando a Hinata y a Neji. Los fines de semana, Hanabi, Natsume, Kurenai y Gai serían los recambios.

Neji odiaba la idea, especialmente la parte en que Gai-sensei cuidaría de sus hijos. Odiaba saber que Naruto, Kiba o Sasuke también ayudarían. Shikamaru probablemente se quedaría dormido y no sería de ayuda; Tenten y Lee eran demasiado locos cómo para cuidar a unos pequeños bebés; Sakura e Ino pelearían todo el tiempo. Chouji comería en vez de ayudar. Shino tenía sus insectos... puaj. ¡No, era un completo desastre! ¡Sus hijos crecerían traumatizados!

Neji protestó todo lo que pudo, pero Hinata estaba tan cansada y estresada que aceptó la ayuda. Y todos sabemos que Rock Lee y Maito Gai sólo necesitaban un sí para empezar su trabajo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El calendario de los padrinos fue hecho para que los "incapaces" (como Neji clasificó) pudieran estar con los "no tan incapaces" (otra de las clasificaciones de Neji). Así que Kiba y Akamaru fueron emparejados con Shino; Naruto con Sakura, Sasuke e Ino (esta pareja no tenía sentido, pero Neji pensó que Sasuke era más inteligente que Ino); Chouji y Tenten (ella había sido clasificada como incapaz), y finalmente Shikamaru y Lee (así que si el primero comenzaba a dormirse, la voz chillona de Lee le despertaría).

Y lo que Neji más odiaba era el horrible muñeco que Lee le había traído a Hokuto en su primer día como padrino. Era un girasol como muñeco, con un gran tallo y una "sonrisa" en su cara amarilla llena de pétalos. Le recordaba a la malla verde que su amigo y su sensei llevaban. Después de que su amigo se fue, Hyuga Neji cogió la cosa verde de la mano de su hija e intentó tirarla, pero Hokuto lloraba tanto que Hinata le devolvió la muñeca a su hija, y le puso nombre:

"Sr. Girasol". Neji casi vomitó de lo empalagoso, pero no podía evitarlo visto que Hokuto adoraba al Sr. Girasol.

Hizo una nota mental de, despedazar a Lee en su próximo combate, y abducir al horrible muñeco de lycra en el momento en que Hinata y Hokuto se descuidaran.

En cuanto a los padrinos, tenían buena voluntad y ayudaban mucho a la joven pareja. Pronto, ir al apartamento de los Hyuga no fue una obligación, sino más algo divertido, un encuentro social. La casa siempre estaba llena de gente.

Natsume y Hiashi se encontraron en el apartamento un día:

"Me pregunto como mis nietos pueden dormir con tal ruido..." -dijo ella, mientras preparaba la cena.

"Sí. Pero a ellos les encantan sus "nanys". Mira, Hikaru siempre está sonriendo" -Hiashi mantenía su cara seria, pero nunca se perdía la oportunidad de consentir a sus nietos.

"A Hizashi le hubiera encantado ver esto..."

"Natsume... ¿Perdonarás al Souke algún día?"

"Está perdonado, Hiashi... pero no olvidado."

Y su atención se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"¡TONTO! ¡No puedo creer que después de cuatro meses aún no puedas poner un pañal correctamente! -gritó Sasuke a Naruto.

"¡IDIOTA! ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Tu día es mañana! Déjame hacer mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Bah! ¡No puedo dejar a estas pobres inocentes con un idiota como tú!"

"¿Desde cuando eres tan tierno?"

"Me... gustan... los niños... ¿Qué hay de gracioso en ello?"

"Su-suficiente, lo ha-haré yo..." -Hinata levantó al bebé y le colocó el pañal correctamente.

"No puedo dejaros solos ni un segundo..." -Sakura tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

La puerta principal se abrió y Neji entró en el apartamento, con su uniforme de ANBU rasgado y su máscara de halcón colgando de su cinturón.

"Estoy en casa..."

"¡Niisan! ¿Qué pasó?" -Hinata se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su marido, examinando inmediatamente una herida horrible en su espalda.

"Una emboscada. Pero nos apañamos para esquivarla. Necesito un baño."

"Prepararé la bañera, cariño."

"Bueno, Hinata, tienes suficiente compañía. ¡Nos vamos, hemos quedado con Kakashi-sensei!" -dijo Naruto.

"De acuerdo. Gracias a todos."

El equipo 7 dejó el apartamento y sólo quedaron los Hyuga. Hiashi llamó a Neji:

"Ven aquí, Neji. Hay un asunto importante que debemos discutir. Sé que estás cansado, pero no puede esperar."

"¿Debería dejaros solos?" –preguntó Natsume.

"No. Quédate."

"Han pasado cuatro meses desde que los bebés nacieron, pronto Hinata tendrá que reanudar su entrenamiento para convertirse en Jounin. No lo olvides, aún espero que suba de nivel" –dijo Hiashi, sorbiendo té.

"Sí, señor. Estoy preparando un entrenamiento especial para ella" –contestó Neji.

"El otro asunto es más serio. Sobre los mellizos. El consejo me está presionando para saber quién fue el primer nacido…"

"Señor, ya les hemos explicado que no sabemos quién es el primero."

"Neji, no soy tonto. Tú y Hinata sabéis perfectamente quién es el mayor de vuestros hijos. No sólo vosotros dos, sino que también sospecho que tuvisteis ayuda. Hice algunas preguntas en el Hospital, y el día que los mellizos nacieron, no hubo ninguna cirugía…" –Hiashi miraba fijamente a su sobrino, pero Neji permaneció estoico y sin emoción. Y el Hyuga adulto continuó:

"Entiendo como te sientes, y no te puedo culpar por intentar proteger a tus hijos. Puedo posponer el nombramiento del heredero, pero sólo durante los próximos cuatro años. Engatusaré al consejo, y ellos tendrán que aceptar porque el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado sólo se puede aplicar en niños mayores de cuatro años. Éste será tu plazo para encontrar una solución o decir la verdad y aceptar las consecuencias…"

"Hiashi-sama, ¿qué sucedería si adoptara al segundo niño? ¿Podrías evitar que le pusieran el sello maldito?" –preguntó Natsume.

"Aunque pasáramos al segundo nacido a tu familia, aún es un heredero en potencia. Además, el sello maldito será marcado en cada miembro de la familia secundaria nacido con el byakugan, sin excepciones" –Hiashi estaba serio y, de alguna manera, Neji sabía que su tío seguiría las normas.

"Eso es tan injusto…" –Natsume tenía un semblante triste.

"En otras palabras, ¿me estás dando tiempo para pensar en algo que salve a mi hijo?" –Neji fue más práctico.

"Sí. Encuentra la forma de escaparte de esto, si puedes…"

Los tres permanecieron en silencio durante un segundo, y entonces Hiashi se levantó de la silla y dijo:

"Y otra cosa. A partir de mañana me ayudarás con mis obligaciones como Líder. Te espero puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana."

"¿Por qué yo y no Hinata?"

"Cumplirás veinte en dos años. Te prepararé para que seas el consejero de Hinata, algo como el primer ministro."

"Ya veo"

"¡Niisan! ¡Tu baño ya está preparado!" –Hinata caminó hasta la cocina y se paralizó al notar una rara atmosfera-. "¿In-interrumpo algo?"

"No, hija. Ya me iba. Nos vemos mañana. Buenas tardes, Natsume-san."

Neji intercambió una mirada inquisitiva con su madre, y ella simplemente dijo:

"Está consiguiéndoos más tiempo… Bueno me marcho también. Tengo que ver qué tal le va a mamá."

Cuando Hiashi y Natsume dejaron el apartamento, Hinata preguntó:

"¿Algo va mal, niisan?"

"No. Tomaré mi baño ahora. ¿Están los niños durmiendo ya?"

"Sí. ¡Están durmiendo como ángeles!" – y ella le dedicó una alentadora sonrisa, ajena a todos los acuerdos hechos antes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde aquella tarde, Neji estaba sentado en la cama, llenando el informe de la anterior misión. Hinata comprobaba su imagen en el espejo.

"Creo que me cortaré el cabello otra vez… Es más fácil… ¿Qué piensas, niisan?" –ella le miró a través del reflejo del espejo.

"¿Estás hablando conmigo?" –él sólo la miró, sin apenas cambiar su posición.

"¡Sí! ¿Crees que debería cortarlo otra vez?"

"¿Me estás preguntando a mí sobre cortes de cabello? ¡Dame un respiro, Hinata-sama! Mírame y dime si soy la persona correcta para hablar de cortes de cabello" –intentó sonar impaciente, pero el tono bromista era innegable.

"¡Entendido, niisan!" –Hinata rió tontamente y continuó analizando su cuerpo en el espejo. "Oh. Es tan triste. Mi cuerpo no se ha recuperado del embarazo aún…"

Neji ignoró su comentario y continuó escribiendo el informe.

"Han pasado cuatro meses y mi barriga está aún fofa, mis caderas están tan anchas, y mis pechos… oh dios, tan e-enormes" –suspiraba mientras inspeccionaba su figura. En algún momento sus suspiros pudieron con los nervios de Neji, y éste levantó la cabeza y la miró.

"Hinata-sama, reanudaremos nuestro entrenamiento en los próximos días, así que tu barriga fofa estará plana en nada. Tus caderas son más anchas porque has dado a luz, mellizos, no puedes esperar menos. ¡Además ni siquiera se nota! Y por tus pechos, ¡por el amor de Dios, mujer! ¡Debes tener tanta leche como la Vía Láctea! ¡Continúa dándoles el pecho a esos pequeños demonios y verás como tus pechos vuelven a la normalidad! ¡**Pero dame un descanso para acabar este informe!** –Neji ya no tenía el tono humorístico. Ella inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a ajuntar sus dedos.

¿Cre-crees e-eso? La ge-gente di-dice que los pe-pechos un-nunca vu-vuelven…" –Hinata estaba claramente deprimida por sus nuevas medidas.

"No me importaría…" –Neji, distraídamente, dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba. Hinata lo oyó y alcanzó la 'magnitud 13 de sonrojo'. Entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se ruborizó también. Para esquivar su rostro avergonzado, él volvió su vista a sus papeles.

"¿No te im-importa de ver-verdad, niisan?" –ella se sentó cerca de él en la cama, aún roja y juntando sus dedos índices.

"Y-yo…" –él estaba avergonzado y decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Podrías dejar ese estúpido hábito? ¡Me estás s poniendo de los nervios!"

Hinata escondió sus manos tras la espalda, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Eso está mejor."

Neji estaba rellenando otro formulario cuando de pronto Hinata le plantó un beso en los labios. Ahora fue el turno de él de conseguir la 'magnitud diez de rojo'. La cara de Hinata estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración, su olor a sándalo.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" –preguntó desconcertado.

"Me a-apetecía be-besarte…" –ella intentaba esquivar el contacto visual, roja como un tomate.

"Oh… Tú… ajem… puedes continuar…" –contestó dejando los informes en el suelo.

Hinata besó tímidamente a su marido, aumentando la pasión y el atrevimiento en sus besos, mientras él le devolvía sus caricias. Pronto, se estaban besando de forma rápida, clamando las bocas del otro, saboreando sus labios y sus lenguas. Hinata estaba sentada en las rodillas de Neji, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Las manos de Neji viajaban por la espalda de ella, su cabello largo, sus caderas, sus piernas. La echó en la cama, apretando su cuerpo con su peso. Los besos continuaron, ahora probando sus nucas, orejas, párpados y frentes.

Se detuvieron para coger aire, y Hinata de repente apartó de encima de su cuerpo a Neji, y corrió a apagar las luces.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –preguntó él, enfadado por tener que aguantarse sus necesidades.

"N-no qui-quiero que v-veas mi c-cuerpo…"

"Mujer tonta… ¡Ven aquí y acaba lo que has empezado!" –la acercó a él, Hinata se tropezó y cayó bocabajo en la cama. Los dos rieron.

Neji le subió la camiseta, dejando ver su tatuaje –Libertad del Corazón –y lo besó, acariciando sus caderas con una mano, y con la otra su espalda. Hinata gimió y susurró su nombre. Los besos viajaron por su columna, trasladándose a su nuca y a la línea de su mandíbula, acabando en sus labios otra vez.

Hinata se giró para encarar a Neji, y colocó las manos alrededor de sus hombros. Sus besos eran cada vez más y más ardientes; el calor de sus movimientos estaba alcanzando unos niveles de lujuria y deseo insoportables. Él le quitó la ropa con una sorprendente habilidad, tocaba la piel desnuda de Hinata, por todos los lugares que sus manos alcanzaban. Ella torpe y tímidamente le quitó la camiseta para besar su musculoso tórax, siempre mirándole a los ojos buscando alguna señal de desaprobación. Por supuesto el no mostró ninguna.

Como sus necesidades se volvían cada vez más urgentes, Neji se quitó los bóxers y posicionó una de sus piernas entre sus muslos. Hinata colocó una de sus piernas en la espalda de él, y la otra entrelazada a la pierna de él. Era imposible seguir aguantando el deseo, y entonces introdujo su hombría en ella. Sus cuerpos se movían rítmicamente, como una danza lenta, ajustando la harmonía del latir de sus corazones.

Y la danza se volvió más rápida mientras la pasión y la lujuria emergían en cada beso, y gota de sudor. Pronto dejaron de pensar, sólo sentían. Más rápido y el apretó su peso contra ella. Más rápido, y ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda. Más rápido, y él siempre tan reservado, jadeaba en cada movimiento. Más rápido, y la timidez de ella desaparecía mientras sus labios y su lengua exploraba la boca de él. Más rápido, más cerca, pero nunca lo suficiente para llenar su deseo interno de fusionar sus cuerpos y sus almas, tan parecidas y tan diferentes, como el ying-yang.

Y gritaron los nombres del otro, cuando alcanzaron el clímax, relajándose, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus frentes; permitiendo que el sudor cayera; cogiendo aire.

Hinata fue la primera en recuperarse, abrió los ojos, apartando el cabello de su marido de la cara, y plantando un casto beso en su frente –en su sello. Neji abrió los ojos cuando sintió el beso, y lo que él vio no fue a una mujer de dieciséis años, sino a una pequeña niña de tres que había conocido una vez. Sonrió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que había visto a aquella Hinata, aquella a la que juró proteger.

Hinata nunca perdió las huellas de aquel niño de cuatro años que la defendió; pero aquella noche él estaba cerca otra vez.

Abrazados y cansados (más que antes), se quedaron dormidos.

Sólo para despertarse unas pocas horas después con el llanto de su hijo.

-----

Neji llegó a la oficina de Hiashi diez minutos más tarde de lo acordado. El líder de los Hyugas frunció el ceño y dijo:

"Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez. Siéntate."

Neji asintió, y se sentó, tal como le habían ordenado.

"Tenemos que observar a algunos vecinos luchar el área del Bouke, primero."

"Sí, señor" –Neji se preguntaba si sería el chico de los recados de Hiashi.

Toda la mañana el adulto habló de la historia de los Hyuga, política, la historia de Konoha y las técnicas del Juuken. Neji ya sabía la mayoría de cosas que Hiashi le estaba explicando. A diferencia de Hinata, él siempre había estudiado el clan en profundidad.

Se sentía un poco frustrado por perder toda su mañana en esa estúpida oficina. Caminó hacia la sala principal de la Mansión y marcó el número de teléfono del apartamento.

"¿_Moshi-moshi?" _–la voz de Hinata llegó desde el otro lado.

"Hinata-sama, soy yo. ¿Se encuentra Hikaru mejor?"

"_¡Oh! ¡Neji-niisan! __No la fiebre de Hikaru aún es bastante alta. C-comienzo a p-preocuparme…_"

"Humgf. Voy a ir a comer con Gai-sensei y mi antiguo equipo. Después de eso, entrenaremos un poco. Gai me ha pedido ayuda para entrenar a Lee y TenTen para los exámenes de Jounin de la semana que viene. ¿Necesitas que compre algún medicamento para él?"

"_Sí. Y tráeme pañales también, por favor. Y h-habla c-con Shizune-san sobre el estado de Hikaru._"

"De acuerdo. En caso de que necesites algo, hoy estaré entrenando el Área 8" –después de colgar el teléfono, dejó la Mansión y el recinto.

En la tienda de ramen, Neji, su sensei y su antiguo equipo estaban esperando sus comandas. Lee hablaba del Examen de Jounin todo el rato (era una clara señal de su preocupación). TenTen estaba callada, mirando sus manos. Y Gai decía que ¡su juventud conquistaría todo los temores! El brillo del sol y el mar aparecieron detrás de él mientras hacía su discurso.

"¡Dilo entonces Neji! ¡Cómo tu juventud y tu corazón valiente derrotaron a tus enemigos y evaporaron tus miedos!" –Gai dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Sí! ¡Mi apreciado rival y amigo! ¡Dinos tu secreto! –corroboró Lee también llorando.

"No os dirá nada. ¡Fijaos!" –TenTen sonrió y señaló a su amigo. Neji el codo de su brazo derecho apoyado en la barra, y su mano aguantaba su cabeza; esta durmiendo como un niño –"Ha sido derrotado por dos pequeños bebés."

-------------------------------------------------

El primer paseo de Hikaru y Hokuto fuera del recinto Hyuga fue al estadio de Konoha, para asistir a los Exámenes de Jounin (aunque ellos no tuvieran la menor idea de los que era). Por supuesto, los preciosos "Gemelos Hyuga", como ellos comenzaron a ser conocidos, fueron un espectáculo aparte de los combates.

En los exámenes, Lee, TenTen, Chouji (quién hizo un asombroso combate), y Naruto (quién aprobó los exámenes de Chunnin un mes antes), se las arreglaron para conseguir su rango de Jounin. Kiba e Ino suspendieron otra vez.

Neji estaba felicitando a sus amigos. Shino y Hinata, quién conducía el cochecito de los bebés, consolaban a Kiba y Akamaru.

"Geez. ¡No sé por qué hice un combate tan malo!" –el Inuzuka estaba realmente molesto.

"Tu adversario era fuerte, Kiba-kun" –Hinata cogía la mano de su amigo entre las de ella.

"No te preocupes. Como Hinata puede entrenar otra vez, podemos entrenar juntos, así que en el siguiente examen, los dos aprobaréis, ¡seguro! –dijo Shino con su monótona voz. En cualquier caso, sus palabras calmaron el corazón molesto del chico, y llenaron de esperanza el de la joven mujer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Era el día de Naruto y Sakura como padrinos, pero aquella tarde, por primera vez, Sakura no pudo ir debido a asuntos del hospital. Naruto estaba con Hinata en el apartamento, haciendo de canguro.

"¡Hey, Hokuto-chan! ¡Mira: soy el Sr. Girasol!" –escondía su cara detrás del horrible muñeco y poniendo una voz graciosa. Hokuto reía, mostrando su boca sin dientes.

Hinata se encontraba cerca, con Hikaru en brazos, sonriendo.

"¡Naruto-kun, e-eres t-tan b-bueno con los n-niños!" –estar a solas con Naruto era algo que siempre había deseado, pero ahora las cosas eran bastante diferentes.

"¡Ya! Vivir con Ero-Senin y Sasuke me ha dado esta habilidad!" –él aún jugaba con el muñeco-. "A ella le gusta mucho este Sr. Girasol, ¿no, Hinata?"

"Sí. Neji lo odia."

"¿Por qué? Creo que es algo bonito lindo…"

"¿Quién sabe? N-Neji-niisan e-es de e-esa m-manera…" –se preguntaba por qué Neji nunca jugaba así con los bebés. No era que le desagradaran los niños, pero siempre estaba tan serio…

"Van bien las cosas entre Neji y tú" –dijo Naruto, con cara de póker –"Ya sabes, aquel día, en el Festival, cuando descubrimos los del matrimonio concertado y todo eso, pensé que no podrías con la presión. Pero los hicisteis. ¡Tu matrimonio es la envidia de toda la gente de Konoha! Espero tener la misma suerte…"

Hinata se preguntó qué intentaba decir. Durante toda su vida había querido tanto, ser aquella que hiciera a Naruto feliz. Pero en el fondo, se sentía culpable por seguir queriendo eso.

"E-encontrarás a a-alguien q-que te a-ame, N-Naruto-kun" –dijo; y las palabras le hirieron como unas espadas clavándose en su corazón: _encontrar a alguien… ¡Estoy aquí mismo! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy aquí!_

"Yo… ya lo he encontrado" –contestó él, en voz queda, como si contara un secreto. Hinata se quedó paralizado, asustada de oír sus próximas palabras. Él no se daba cuenta de su aprensión– "Amo a Sakura-chan. Quiero hacerla feliz."

Hinata se sentó en el sofá mientras sus rodillas temblaban. Su respiración se entrecortaba, su corazón latía deprisa. Y Hikaru se movía en sus brazos sintiendo, de alguna forma, la inquietud de su madre. La voz de Hinata se quebró cuando habló:

"¿S-Sakura-san? ¿L-lo sabe ella?

"¡Aún no! ¡Pero se lo diré pronto! No hay nada que temer, ¿verdad?" –él se movió para sentarse con ella en el sofá, con Hokuto en sus brazos. Hinata quería grabar en su mente, esa pequeña escena del sofá, imaginando que esa era su familia real. Naruto tomando el lugar de Neji.

"P-pero d-debes estar s-seguro de tus s-sentimientos… antes de d-decírselo" –seguramente era egoísta por su parte intentar confundirle, pero su joven corazón quería que él sólo fuera suyo, de nadie más.

"Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. No es un estúpido flechazo, sabes" –él tenía esa expresión confidente en su cara.

Y entonces, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo su intención más pura, ella le respondió:

"Entonces díselo. Díselo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No sabemos que tipo de sorpresas nos reserva la vida" –las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy… estoy b-bien, Naruto-kun. ¡Ve, y díselo, hoy si puedes! ¡Ve! ¡Estoy bien!" –quería estar sola.

Naruto dejó a Hokuto en la cuna portátil y se acercó a Hinata.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

"N-No… p-por favor, e-estoy b-bien. Vete."

Naruto agarró su cara entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas. Ella aún temblaba, y ahora se sonrojaba.

"¿De verdad estás bien? Porque si no, puedo quedarme más rato, hasta que Ne…"

"Te quiero" –dijo ella, rápida y urgentemente, y se arrepintió un minuto después.

"¿Qué?"

"Y-yo t-te q-quiero. T-te q-quiero d-desde los d-días de la a a-academia…"

"¿Pero... qué pasa con Neji?" –estaba desconcertado. Naruto quería un agujero donde esconderse.

"L-le q-quiero a él t-también, p-pero es d-diferente…" –ella estaba más confundida que antes.

"Hinata-chan, me gustas… como amiga. Una querida amiga, sino, no te habría contado estas cosas. Pero Neji es mi amigo también. Sé que a él te cuida… a su retorcida manera… pero lo hace."

"L-lo s-sé… o c-creo que lo s-sé, él n-nunca m-muestra sus s-sentimientos…"

"Gracias por quererme. Eres una persona maravillosa, te mereces a un genio, y ya lo tienes" –Naruto se levantó y se marchó del apartamento.

Hinata aún estaba llorando con Hikaru en los brazos cuando Neji llegó.

"¿Qué pasó?" –pidió saber.

"S-se l-lo d-dije…" –y comenzó un desesperado llanto.


	13. Arriesgarse

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII – Arriesgarse**

"¿Le dijiste qué, a quién?" –preguntó fríamente.

"N-Naruto-kun… (_Sollozo_) L-le d-dije q-que l-le a-amaba…" –abrazaba tan fuerte a Hikaru que el pobre niño comenzó a llorar. Y para completar el drama, sus llantos despertaron a Hokuto, quién empezó a llorar también.

Neji cogió a su hija y la llevó a la habitación. Le hizo una señal a Hinata para que le siguiera. Mientras ponían los niños a dormir, Hinata le contó a Neji toda la conversación que había tenido con Naruto.

"Y s-simplemente, le d-dije que le q-quería…" –las lágrimas aún caían.

"¿Y él?" –preguntó Neji con indiferencia.

"Dijo q-que e-era su q-querida a-amiga… él ama a Sakura-san…" –ella rechinaba los dientes con tristeza.

"Oh… Al menos se lo dijiste" –contestó Neji mientras dejaba la habitación.

Hinata le siguió con la boca abierta. Ambos recostados en la pared del pasillo, encarándose.

"M-me s-siento t-tan e-estúpida… Tan sucia…" –Hinata se abrazaba a sí misma.

"¿Por qué?" –dura y fría fue su pregunta.

"¡Te traicioné, niisan! ¡Le d-dije a o-otro h-hombre q-que le a-amaba!"

"¿Y? ¡No es que yo no supiera de tu enamoramiento hacia Naruto! ¡Me casé contigo sabiéndolo! ¿Cuál es el gran problema? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre este matrimonio concertado?" –tenia un tono impaciente, y sus cejas enarcadas.

"A-aún así… M-me s-siento como… una… una… puta…" –Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¡No, no eres ninguna! Simplemente le dijiste lo que sentías, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Él n-nunca más m-me t-tratará i-igual…"

"Durante algún tiempo. Naruto tiene poca memoria, lo olvidará pronto" –Neji fue hasta la cocina y dijo –"Estoy hambriento. Haré la cena."

"¡NO! Quiero decir… déjame hacerla a mí…" –Hinata se le adelantó y comenzó a preparar la cena. Mientras tanto, Neji tomó una ducha.

Durante la cena, ambos comieron en silencio, pero Hinata repiqueteaba con sus pies el suelo, y sollozaba de vez en cuando. Neji acabó de comer y limpió su plato. Hinata permaneció sentada.

"Lo he estropeado todo otra vez. Cada vez que las cosas nos van bien, fastidio nuestra relación, ¿verdad, niisan?"

"La única cosa que está estropeando todo es tu cabeza."

"¡Pero le dije a Naruto que le amaba! ¿No te enfada eso?" –estaba suplicando.

"¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No me importa! ¡De hecho, estoy contento!" –volvió a sentarse en frente de ella.

"¿C-contento?"

"Sí, porque te atreviste, Hinata. No tuviste miedo de confesar tus sentimientos a Naruto. ¡Te atreviste!"

"¿Atreví?" –estaba desconcertada.

"Sí. ¡Y ese es tu gran cambio en este año en el cuál llevamos casados!"

"Niisan, no lo entiendo."

"Cariño, una vez me dijiste que querías cambiar. Pero para hacerlo necesitabas atreverte, intentarlo, arriesgarte. Jugar tus cartas. ¡Y lo hiciste hoy! Naruto no te ama, pero el podía haberte dicho lo contrario, ¿correcto?" –sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa; su cara cerca a la de ella.

"Pero él no lo hizo…"

"Eso no es lo que cuenta, lo que importa es que te arriesgaste."

"¿Y si él h-hubiera d-dicho q-que me c-correspondía? ¿Q-qué hubiera hecho?" –Hinata tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos, tanto como de oír su respuesta.

"… Hubiera mantenido mi promesa de ayudar a cambiar el clan… y sería tu guardián" –dijo después de una pausa. En el fondo, Neji tenía una sensación de pérdida. Ahora sabía lo que sus ex novias habían sentido cuando rompió con ellas. Hinata estaba demasiado perdida en su agonía como para notar sus sentimientos.

"Niisan… pero me siento fatal. Te he engañado, y tú significas tanto para mí…" –ella tocó sus brazos cruzados con sus manos frías.

"Hinata, si quieres cambiar, necesitas olvidar el pasado, seguir adelante. Te importa demasiado lo que los otros piensen o digan de ti. No intentes ser invisible, porque no lo eres. Nuestras acciones siempre repercuten en otros, no importa lo mucho que intentemos evitarlo o esconderlo" –se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Aunque se detuvo a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Neji se inclinó cerca de su oreja y dijo:

"Además, me lo merecía. Los dos sabemos que lo merecía, así que no te sientas culpable" –y después de eso, él se marchó al dormitorio, soltándose el cabello por el camino –"Buenas noches."

Hinata se quedó en la cocina, mirándose las manos que permanecían en el lugar donde antes habían estado los brazos de Neji.

"Atreverme a cambiar. ¿Y si tengo miedo a cambiar? Olvidar el pasado. ¿Y si mi comportamiento de hoy fuese miedo a perder algo que significó mucho en el pasado? ¿Y si eso ya no importara más? Estoy confundida" –se preguntó durante algunos minutos, sacudió la cabeza y dijo –"Niisan tiene razón. ¡Necesito seguir adelante, y nunca mirar atrás!" –Hinata se levantó y fue hasta el dormitorio.

Neji dormía de cara a la pared. Hinata se echó detrás de él, escaló su espalda para darle un dulce beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, y apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. Recostada contra su espalda, Hinata rodeó la cintura de Neji con sus brazos, y se quedó dormida. No se dio cuenta de que él había estado despierto todo el rato, pensando en la conversación que habían mantenido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó por el ruido que había en la sala del estar. Neji ya estaba levantado, como siempre. Ella aún no quería levantarse, pero al oír el ruido de la puerta, se puso de pie y corrió hasta la sala de estar.

"Niisan, ¿te marchas?" –Hinata se abrazaba a sí misma a causa de la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana.

"Tengo una nueva misión" –respondió sin mirarla.

"Q-que mal… A-acabas de r-regresar…" – dio un paso vacilante hacia él. Neji abrió la puerta y dijo:

"No lo puedo evitar. Da un beso a los niños de mi parte. Adiós" –y se marchó del apartamento, preguntándose si Hinata aún estaría allí cuando volviera.

"Que los Dioses te acompañen durante el camino, querido…" –dijo ella al viento del otoño, la única cosa que hacía ruido en aquel apartamento

- - -

Hinata estaba entrenando con Kurenai y sus compañeros de equipo tres semanas después de la partida de Neji. Llevó a los bebés al campo de entrenamiento, daba el pecho a Hikaru mientras Kurenai jugaba con Hokuto.

"Así que… finalmente se lo dijiste a Naruto…" –dijo la sensei de ojos carmesí, mientras ponía caras divertidas para Hokuto.

"Lo hice, pero no me sentí bien" –Hinata miraba a Shino y Kiba combatir, a la vez que acariciaba el cabello oscuro de su niño.

"¿Y Neji? ¿Cómo reaccionó?"

"Intento actuar con tranquilidad y dijo que todo estaba bien, pero cuando se marchó a la misión, estaba extraño, ausente… enfadado."

"Hum… Es una situación difícil. Vosotros no os casasteis por amor, fue una obligación. Pero ahora con los niños…" –Kurenai pensaba en lo confusa que era la situación –"Hinata, contéstame sinceramente, ¿a quién amas?"

La pregunta era directa, Hinata no se la esperaba. Ella se había hecho la misma pregunta durante tres semanas, pero oírla de otra persona hacía que una decisión tuviera que tomarse. Pensó en las palabras de Neji: _atrévete, juega tus cartas, sigue adelante_, buscando una fórmula secreta que le permitiera esclarecer sus dudas.

"Yo… no lo sé… Sé que me importa Naruto tanto como me importa Neji. Y le hice una promesa: que sería una buena esposa para él. Y no quiero romperla, aunque él diga que está bien. Pero no puedo responder la pregunta, sensei…" –y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos, humedeciendo la frente de Hikaru.

Kurenai estiró el brazo que tenía libre para colocar la mano en el hombro de Hinata. Hokuto, que esta mascando los pétalos amarillos del Sr. Girasol, miró fijamente a su madre y dijo:

"¿Mama?"

Hinata y Kurenai miraron al bebé y sonrieron.

"¡Es su primera palabra, sensei!" –dijo Hinata, aún llorando, pero lágrimas de alegría –"¡Desearía que Neji estuviera aquí para oír esto! Oh, estará tan contento cuando le diga que Hokuto ha dicho su primera palabra."

"Creo que sé la respuesta a tu pregunta…" –susurró Kurenai a sí misma.

"¿Qué has dicho, sensei?" –Hinata trasladó la atención de su hija a su sensei.

"Nada. Vamos a llamar a los chicos para que cuiden de los bebés, para que podamos entrenar."

---

Seis semanas después de la marcha de Neji.

Hiashi entrenaba con sus hijas en el dojo.

"¡Hanabi! ¡Presta atención a tu espalda! ¡Te olvidas de proteger el punto ciego!"

"¡Hinata" ¡Muévete más deprisa! ¡Eres demasiado lenta! ¡Vosotras dos, parad!

Las chicas obedecieron a su padre, apenas sin respiración.

"Hinata tienes que entrenar tu resistencia. Sé que te falta práctica debido a las obligaciones de la maternidad, ¡pero el próximo examen de Jounin será dentro de nueve meses! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

"Sí, padre" –contestó rápidamente.

Hideo que estaba mirando el entrenamiento dijo:

"¿Ha vuelto tu conyugue, Hinata?" –su voz era agradable, pero sus ojos brillaban de forma espeluznante.

"No, abuelo. No ha vuelto."

"Humgf. Hiashi, ¿crees que es apropiado que la heredera esté sola con dos niños en un apartamento, recibiendo visitas de otros hombres mientras su marido no está?"

"¡Son mis amigos! ¡Me ayudan con los niños!" –protestó Hinata.

"Tu abuelo tiene razón. Hinata, lleva tus cosas y las de los bebés a la mansión, esta noche."

"¡Padre! ¡No me iré de casa! ¡Neji volverá pronto!"

"Hinata es una orden. Podéis marcharos" –Hiashi y Hideo dejaron el dojo.

"Her..." –dijo Hanabi mientras abrazaba a Hinata –"¿Por qué no le preguntes a la Hokage por los asuntos de Neji?"

"Lo… haré…" –contestó Hinata acariciando el cabello de Hanabi –"Hermana pequeña, ¿puedes cuidar de Hikaru y Hokuto por mí?"

"¡Por supuesto!" –exclamó Hanabi con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata entró a la torre de la Hokage, buscando el despacho de Tsunade. Encontró la puerta, llamó y esperó hasta que la Hokage le dio permiso para entrar.

"¡Oh! ¡Hyuga Hinata! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" –preguntó Tsunade, despidiendo a dos ANBUs con la mano.

"H-Hokage-sama… me preguntaba… qu-quería s-saber d-de Nii… quiero d-decir, la misión de Neji… ha p-pasado b-bastante tiempo…" –dijo mientras miraba y fregaba el suelo con los pies.

"Hum… Bastante tiempo heh…" –la Godaime le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana –"No te preocupes. Su misión era en un lugar lejano, es por eso por lo que tarda tanto. Volverá pronto."

"¿E-está s-segura?"

Tsunade miró a la joven chica por encima del hombro, mostrando un semblante enfadado. Hinata se puso tensa y se marchó del despacho.

En el pasillo oyó unas risitas cerca de la siguiente esquina. Caminó hacia allí lenta y silenciosamente para descubrir la fuente del ruido. Ahogó un grito cuando vio a Naruto y a Sakura besándose. Él tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él; las piernas de ella enredadas en la parte externa de sus muslos, y las manos en sus hombros.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al darse cuenta de que tenían público. Hinata se puso roja y empezó a juntar los dedos y a temblar:

"¡L-l-lo s-s-siento! Y-y-yo…"

"¡Hola, Hinata! ¡No te preocupes!" –dijo Sakura sonriendo a Naruto.

Naruto parecía preocupado y no dijo nada.

"¡Me voy ahora mismo! No os preocupéis… N-no s-se l-lo d-diré a n-nadie…" –contestó Hinata dándose la vuelta.

"¡Hinata-chan!" –la llamó Naruto. Ella se giró para escucharle- "Esto… Tú… Yo…" –estaba avergonzado.

"¡Naruto-kun, no te avergüences! ¡Soy una mujer casada; sé cómo son éstas cosas!" –le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y desapareció en una nube de humo.

"¿Qué quería decir?" –preguntó Sakura, desconcertada por la actitud extrovertida de Hinata.

"Verdaderamente ha cambiado…" –Naruto sonrió al recordar a aquella tímida y rara chica que siempre se escondía en la sombra de los otros.

---

Hinata no trasladó las cosas a la mansión, como le habían ordenado. Ese apartamento parecía tan vacío y sin vida. En la televisión no daban interesante; ella ya había hablado por teléfono con casi todos sus amigos, ¡durante horas! Cenar sola también era triste.

Pera nada era más deprimente que dormir sola en una cama de matrimonio. Acarició las sábanas del lado de Neji; cogió la almohada y la puso al lado de su cara para sentir su esencia. Aún estaba allí. Besó la almohada y envolviendo sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor, la abrazó.

El sueño no llegaba, y Hinata decidió encender uno de los inciensos de Neji, esperando que eso la calmara. Como deseaba saber meditar, liberar su mente de aquella agonía.

Un pequeño llanto vino de la habitación de los bebés, y Hinata dio gracias a los dioses por aquella pequeña distracción.

Después de darle el pecho a Hokuto, y de cambiarle el pañal a Hikaru, se sentó en la mecedora y colocó a los bebés encima de su pecho. Al abrazarlos no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

"¡Mi Hikaru, te estás convirtiendo en la viva imagen de tu padre! Mis oraciones fueron escuchadas. Sabéis, cuando mamá estaba embarazada, siempre rogaba a los dioses que tuvieses el talento y el cabello bonito de vuestro padre… No sé el talento, aún, ¡pero el cabello es el de él!"

Les abrazó con más fuerza y puso a cada niño en su respectiva cuna. Hinata volvió a su dormitorio y vio la cama vacía. Al mirarlo recordó su primera noche, juntos. Las promesas que hicieron.

Hinata agarró el viejo futon del armario y lo colocó en el suelo de la habitación de los niños, entre las cunas. Y allí pudo dormir un poco.

Por la mañana, fue convocada en el despacho de su padre. Hinata sabía lo que le esperaba.

"¿No te dije que te trasladaras con los niños a la mansión?" –él estaba estudiando algunos documentos, y no la miró, pero su tono de voz era de enfado.

"Sí, padre."

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Neji puede volver y se preocuparía si encontrara el apartamento vacío."

"Los centinelas de la puerta le informarán de tus quehaceres."

"L-lo o-olvidé, padre."

"Este tipo de insubordinación no será tolerada otra vez, Hinata. Eres la heredera y también una madre, tienes que dar un buen ejemplo" –ahora la miraba fríamente –"Debes trasladarte a la mansión hoy."

"Pero padre" –dio un pasó hacia adelante, pero la mirada de Hiashi la paralizó.

"Si tus pertenencias y mis nietos no están en esta casa a las cuatro de esta tarde, le pediré a un sirviente que las traiga, por la fuerza si es necesario. ¿Entendido?"

"(_suspiro_)… Entendido, señor."

"Bien. Puedes marcharte ahora" –y continuó con el estudio de los documentos.

Hinata caminó por el jardín y se sentó en el suelo sucio. Colocando sus codos en sus rodillas, y apoyando su cabeza cansada entre sus manos, lloró. Su peor temor se volvía real: llevar a Hikaru y a Hokuto a la mansión ponía en peligro el 'plan de rescate del gemelo'. No sólo eso, sino que el comportamiento del Souke, hacia los miembros del Bunke, podrían influenciar a los niños.

De pronto, oyó pasos detrás de ella. Alguien se detuvo cerca, y habló con una profunda voz.

"Las misiones de los ANBU no duran tanto. Probablemente el engendrador ya estará muerto. Al menos ha cumplido con su propósito."

"Abuelo… ¡Neji es tu nieto tanto como lo soy yo! ¡No hables así de él! –exclamó Hinata sin molestarse a mirar al anciano.

"No tengo ningún nieto del Bunke. Aunque Hiashi diga que tu matrimonio tenía otros nobles propósitos, la razón principal era traer de vuelta la sangre talentosa de ese chico al Souke. Es por eso que el consejo aprobó emparejar a la heredera con un Hyuga de nivel inferior" –no estaba siendo irónico ni sarcástico. Hideo verdaderamente creía en sus palabras.

"Neji no es de un nivel inferior. No es un engendrador. ¡ES MI MARIDO!" –de repente estaba de pie, encarando a Hideo. Una profunda llama amenazadora podía verse en sus ojos blancos –"¡No toleraré más tus insultos contra Neji, ni aceptaré que nadie del Souke eduque a mis hijos!"

"Has malinterpretado este matrimonio, Hinata. Has desarrollado afecto por Neji. Lo mismo le ocurrió a tu padre con Hizashi. Olvida ese sentimiento, niña. El chico solo era necesario para fecundarte. El ha cumplido su misión magníficamente. Hyuga Neji morirá con el honor y el respeto del clan Hyuga, por proporcionar dos candidatos para heredero."

Hinata sintió un volcán encenderse en su interior; una furia ciega; un fuerte instinto asesino. Concentró chakra en sus palmas y golpeó el tórax de su abuelo, con todo el oscuro y fiero sentimiento en su ataque.

Hideo salió volando unos metros, jadeando y escupiendo sangre.

Varios sirvientes vieron la actitud de Hinata y corrieron a ayudar al patriarca de los Hyuga.

Hinata se acercó lentamente. Ninguno de los sirvientes la había visto de esa manera: amenazadora. Su cara de ángel se parecía más a un ángel de la muerte. Se arrodilló al lado de Hideo quién aún jadeaba, y dijo:

"Siente el honor y el respeto del clan Hyuga. La única familia que siente placer al herir a los de su propia sangre" –Hinata se levantó y se marchó del lugar. Fue en ese momento en el cual ella entendió, de verdad, los sentimientos de Neji en su primer examen de Chunnin.

Obviamente, Hiashi castigó rigurosamente a Hinata por su acción. Al no tener ningún sello que pudiera ser activado, recibió cien latigazos en la espalda, y permaneció encarcelada en una celda durante dos semanas sin agua ni comida. Y sin ver a sus hijos, la peor tortura.

Era una fría noche de Diciembre cuando un mensajero de la Hokage llegó a la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata y Hanabi estaban en la gran sala de estar jugando con los bebés; Hiashi miraba feliz a su familia. Un sirviente le llamó desde la puerta y le entregó el mensaje de la Hokage. Hiashi leyó el papel y le dijo al sirviente:

"Envíaselo a Natsume-san."

Se volvió para ver a sus hijas y encontró a Hinata de pie, mirándole fijamente.

"Dijiste el nombre de Natsume-san, padre. ¿Es algo sobre Neji?" –estaba temblando pero su cara y sus palabras eran firmes.

"Hinata, la Hokage mandó refuerzos para rescatar al equipo de Neji…" –evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras –"Hubo una batalla contra Akatsuki. Muchos perecieron, pero a los heridos y a los vivos los trajeron al hospital de Konoha…"

Hinata no esperó a que su padre acabara la frase, salió disparada hacia el hospital, concentrado todo su chakra en sus pies. Saltando por los tejados y las ramas de los árboles, la heredera de los Hyuga llegó al hospital en segundos. Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, Hinata corrió hacia la zona de urgencias.

Allí encontró a un herido Hatake Kakashi, a Haruno Sakura igualmente herida y aún no tan dañado Uchiha Sasuke. El último le gritaba a los otros dos:

"¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué el tonto hizo eso? Después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿por qué tuvo que sacrificarse?"

"Sasuke… cálmate…" –Kakashi sentía dolor hasta para hablar.

"¿Calmarme? ¿CALMARME? ¿No me has oído? ¡Se está muriendo! ¿Por qué liberó al jodido Kyuubi? ¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!" –y Sasuke se desmayó en el banco. Sakura rodeó sus hombros y comenzó a llorar.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Hinata contemplaba la escena.

"Hinata…"

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Neji?" –tenía una expresión fría, y aún seguía temblando.

Los miembros del equipo 7 se miraron preocupados, temerosos de decirle algo. Hinata sentía su aprensión y su mente comenzaba a dibujar el peor escenario.

"¿Dónde está mi marido? ¿Por qué lo escondéis de mí?" –las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños tan fuertemente que sus uñas lastimaban su pálida piel, la sangre corría desde los arañazos.

Kakashi suspiró.

"Te diré lo que ha pasado."

El equipo ANBU de Neji fue enviado a asesinar a tres miembros de Akatsuki que, heridos por anteriores batallas, se recuperaban en una villa abandonada cerca de la frontera del País de Té. El equipo cumplió con la misión, pero otros miembros de Akatsuki los encontraron y tuvo lugar una larga y sangrienta batalla.

Otro equipo ANBU fue enviado como refuerzo. Pero el enemigo era mucho más fuerte y numeroso. Sin otras opciones, Tsunade llamó a Danzou y pidió ayuda a Raíz. Sakura, Naruto, y Sasuke estaban comiendo con Sai cuando recibió la convocatoria. Inconsciente de las consecuencias, Sai le explicó la misión al equipo 7, y cuando Sasuke lo oyó, salió disparado a patearle el trasero a Itachi, Naruto fue tras él, Sakura fue tras los dos, y Sai advirtió a Kakashi, quién fue tras su equipo.

Sasuke se enfrentó a Itachi en el campo de batalla. A pesar de su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, Itachi era ligeramente superior y se las ingenió para atrapar en su ilusión a Sasuke con su Magenkyou Sharingan.

Al ver que su mejor amigo estaba siendo derrotado, Naruto no pudo controlar el poder del Kyuubi, y lo liberó de golpe. Itachi era incapaz de derrotar ese tipo de poder solo, y pidió ayuda a sus compañeros. En pocos minutos ambos, Akatsuki y equipo 7 luchaban contra el mismo enemigo: Kyuubi. Esta pequeña distracción dio a ANBU y a Raíz, el tiempo necesario para reagruparse y llevar a cabo un ataque masivo contra Akatsuki. Se las ingeniaron para matar a varios miembros de la organización, incluyendo a Tobi y Hidan.

Sasuke e Itachi aún luchaban contra el Kyuubi. Pero Kakashi estaba herido y Sakura le estaba curando. Kisame cogió la oportunidad, para matar a ambos. Antes de que su espada pudiese cortar a Sakura y a Kakashi con un simple golpe, el Kaiten de Neji esquivó el impacto, enviando a Kisame unos metros lejos.

El prodigioso Hyuga y el espadachín de piel azul se involucraron en una violenta batalla. Y mientras todos los combatientes estaban concentrados en sus adversarios, Deidara lanzó contra Neji varios explosivos desde el aire. Sakura intentó avisarle; y aunque se las ingenió para esquivar casi todos los explosivos con su byakugan, Neji estaba cansado, con poco chakra para intentar el Kaiten otra vez; e intentó una acción suicida: usó a Kisame como escudo.

Deidara nunca había sentido compasión por su camarada, y lanzó más explosivos desde arriba e incluso desde abajo. Todos explotaron a la vez, matando a Kisame y cortado el cuerpo de Neji. Sakura llevó a cabo una técnica de curación, intentado mantenerlo con vida.

Afortunadamente, el equipo 10 llegó en el momento preciso, haciendo que los restantes miembros de Akatsuki huyeran.

Sasuke calmó a Naruto, entrando en su mente con el Sharingan, haciendo volver a Kyuubi al oscuro punto de la conciencia de Naruto. Pero él estaba demasiado herido y el chakra consumido por el monstruo, más allá de cualquier recuperación.

Casi un muerto Naruto, Neji, otros ANBU y miembros de Raíz fueron llevados a Konoha.

"… eso es lo que pasó. Naruto está en la sala de cirugía ahora mismo. Su condición es bastante mala. Y en cuanto a Neji…" –Kakashi se detuvo cuando vio una presencia detrás de Hinata.

La chica Hyuga sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver a Shizune; tenía una expresión cansada.

"Te llevaré donde Neji, Hinata."

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que Shizune se paró frente a una habitación. Hinata reconoció esa parte del hospital: la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, y pensó que eso era una mala señal. Shizune abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, para que Hinata pudiera entrar.

Nada en el mundo podía haberla prevenido de la visión de su marido enteramente vendado, con intubación endotraqueal, tubos de alimentación, una red de líneas intravenosas, cables, y varios equipos monitorizando sus constantes vitales.

Hinata se acercó a la cama, a poco a poco, escuchando todo el rato el _bip-bip_ de los equipos. Como aprendiz de ninja médico que era, leyó el informe que había colgado en la cama. Mientras Hinata pasaba las páginas del informe, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, el estómago le dolía, su mente iba a toda prisa: su condición era crítica. Neji se moría.

"Lo siento Hinata. He hecho todo lo posible…" –Shizune estaba triste, frustrada.

Hinata dejó caer el informe y se acercó a Neji. Tenía una expresión tranquila, a pesar de su palidez; sus labios estaban ligeramente morados, algunos moratones se marcaban en sus pómulos y en su cuello. Hinata le tocó la cara: tan fría; como si la muerte ya clamara su alma.

Era demasiado, Hinata lloraba convulsivamente, desesperada.

"¡Niisan!"

Shizune sujetó a la joven por los hombros, mientras perdía el control.

"¡No puede morir todavía, Shizune-san! ¡Tengo que decirle que Hokuto ha dicho su primera palabra!"

"¡Tengo que preguntarle si aún está enfadado conmigo!"

"¡No puede morirse odiándome! ¡Por favor! ¡No puede morirse odiándome!"

Shizune abrazaba a Hinata, mientras esta se deshacía en lágrimas, golpeando a la médico ninja en su dolor.

"No me puede dejar sola…" –Hinata abrazó a Shizune, aún derramando lágrimas en los hombros de la otra mujer.

Tsunade entró en la habitación, ambas chicas miraron la cara cansada de la Hokage.

"¿Y Naruto?" –preguntó Shizune. Hinata estaba ajena a ese asunto, miraba la figura inmóvil de Neji en la cama del hospital.

"Sobrevivirá" –dijo la Hokage, y mirando a Hinata, llamó la atención de la Hyuga –"Hinata, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo, por favor acompáñame al despacho."

"Pero, quiero estar con…"

"Es importante, obedéceme."

Y caminado vacilante salió de la habitación, Hinata siguió a la Hokage a su despacho. Tsunade se sentó en la silla y sirvió sake en un vaso.

"Quizá deberías tomar un sorbo antes de que nosotras…"

"No, gracias" –Hinata solo quería acabar la conversación y volver al lado de Neji.

"Ya he hablado con tu padre."

"¿Mi padre estuvo aquí?"

"Llegó unos minutos después de ti…"

"¿Y dónde está ahora?"

"De vuelta al recinto Hyuga, creo. Tiene que encargarse del fu… Quiero decir… formalidades… quiero decir…"

"Hokage-sama, leí el informe médico. ¿De verdad es tan malo?" –Hinata esta esperando que fuese un tipo de reacción desmesurada, quizá la Hokage encontraría una solución, como lo hizo con Lee.

"… Hinata, no te mentiré, como no lo hice con tu padre. Su estado es terrible… probablemente no sobrevivirá más de 48 horas. Es por eso que hablé con tu padre primero, para que pudiera tomar las medidas necesarias respecto a la pérdida de Neji" –Hinata comenzó a llorar otra vez, convulsivamente.

Tsunade se levantó y le dio un vaso de sake a la chica, mientras le aplicaba una técnica relajante en la nuca. Cuando la Hyuga se tranquilizó, Tsunade dijo:

"Sé lo que su muerte significa para ti y tus niños…" –Hinata sintió otra ola de desespero cuando los bebés fueron mencionados. Los pobres crecerían sin su padre –"Hinata préstame atención. Aún estoy de tu lado, nada le pasará a Hokuto. Después del nacimiento de tus hijos, Neji me dio un pergamino que sería entregado a ti, y sólo a ti, en caso de que algo le sucediera."

Tsunade se acercó a un baúl que tenía en una esquina del despacho y lo abrió. Había varios pergaminos allí. Testamentos de sus shinobis, encontró el que quería, y colocó el pergamino en las manos de Hinata.

"Ábrelo" –dijo, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

Hinata no quería abrirlo porque eso significaba que Neji estaba muerto. Pero la mirada intensa de la Hokage, la hizo desatar la cinta azul y desplegar el papel.

"_Para Hyuga Hinata,_

_No escribiré palabras tristes o adioses._

_En el banco de Konoha encontrarás una cuenta de ahorro a tu nombre. Es para ti y para la comodidad de los niños, así que no tendrás que depender de las finanzas del clan._

_En el sótano de la casa de mi madre hay algunos álbumes de fotos, pergaminos y pertenencias personales que tú y mi madre podéis compartir, como veas. Pero no os peléis por eso. En caso de que eso ocurra, dáselo todo a los niños._

_No guardes mi ropa ni otras cosas de recuerdo. Sigue adelante y deshazte de las cosas inútiles._

_Educa a los niños como tu corazón te lo dicte. No aceptes la ayuda de la familia principal ni de la secundaria. Nuestros hijos están más allá de toda esa porquería. Asegúrate de que sigan sus sueños. Hikaru tiene la personalidad más fuerte, será el próximo líder. Además tiene mucho talento en su sangre. Entrénale tú misma. Puedes hacerlo. Hokuto, mi princesita, es cariñosa, y tiene mejores ojos que todos nosotros. Protégela, Hinata. No dejes que le pongan el sello maldito a nuestra hija. Esa es la única cosa que te pido._

_Lo siento, no pude mantener mi promesa de protegerte y ayudarte a cambiar el clan Hyuga. Pero creo en ti, Hinata. Eres sabia, con buena voluntad, y tienes el corazón más puro que conozco. Bajo tu liderazgo, los Hyuga serán el clan más fuerte del País del Fuego, y serán curados de toda la angustia y el odio que hay entre las familias. Tú eres más que capaz de hacerlo._

_Aún pienso que eres demasiado pacífica para ser una shinobi, pero visto que puedes cambiar, quizá en el futuro, probarás que me equivocaba. Sólo quería verlo._

_Encuentra tu 'libertad del corazón'; encuentra el amor, ten muchos novios, cásate con alguien, disfruta de la vida._

_Asegúrate, también, que lo niños hacen eso._

_Seré feliz –en el cielo o en el infierno –si vosotros tres lo sois también._

_Y, perdóname por ese combate en los exámenes de Chunnin. Perdóname por ese estúpido beso con TenTen. Perdóname por toda mi frialdad, grosería e impaciencia hacia ti._

_Sobre todo, perdóname por ser tan cobarde y nunca decirte cuánto significas para mí._

_Hyuga Neji."_

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con el papel, llorando. Tsunade tenía la mano en el hombro de ella. La mujer había visto esa escena tantas que veces, y aún así no se acostumbraba. Siempre era triste cuando alguien recibía los últimos deseos de su ser querido.

Hinata se recobró y le preguntó a Tsunade:

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?"

"Rezar."

"¿Hay alguna esperanza?"

"Donde hay vida siempre hay esperanza."

Hinata se levantó y volvió a la habitación de Neji. Como ninja médico, activó su byakugan y escaneó todo su cuerpo. Varios puntos de chakra estaba cerrados, varias espirales interrumpían el flujo. Cuidadosamente, abrió los puntos cerrados. Era como una cirugía, demasiado chakra podía colapsar su débil salud.

Aquella noche, y la siguiente mañana se quedó a su lado, abriendo los puntos de chakra y controlando el flujo. Cuando Hinata sintió que su propio chakra fallaba, se sentó en una silla próxima, apoyando la cabeza al lado de sus muslos. Hinata no quería cerrar los ojos, por miedo de que Neji muriera mientras dormía. Luchó, pero el sueño ganó la batalla, y Hinata se durmió sujetando su mano izquierda.

A pesar de la petición de su padre, Hinata permaneció en el hospital. Solo pidió ropa limpia, comió en la cafetería, y habló con sus hijos por el teléfono público.

Natsume y Sanae llegaron al crepúsculo, encontraron a Hinata ocupada con la cirugía de los puntos de chakra, otra vez.

"Hinata-sama, debería descansar. ¡No se exija demasiado!" –dijo Natsume.

"No. No puedo aceptar esto" –continuó con el control del chakra de su cuerpo.

"Déjame ayudar" –Sanae se arremangó y ayudó a Hinata.

"¡Madre! ¡Te cansarás! ¡Has oído a los médicos! ¡No hay nada que hacer! ¡Mi hijo se está muriendo! ¡No puedo perder a otro pariente! ¡Para, madre! –gritó Natsume, perdiendo su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, tan similar a la de Neji.

"¡Estúpida hija! ¿Has olvidado que fui médico ninja una vez?" –dijo Sanae –"Mi preciado y pequeño niño no morirá. ¡Vamos a intentar todo lo que podamos, Hinata-chan!"

"Sí" –y viendo la alegre sonrisa de la anciana, por primera vez en 24 horas, Hinata sintió algo de esperanza.

"¡Sanae-sensei! ¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó la voz de la Hokage desde la puerta.

"¡Oh-ho! ¡Tsunade-hime! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! ¿Qué tal? ¿Aún enamorada de Jiraiya?" –dijo la anciana sin parar su trabajo.

"A ah… ¿Jiraiya? ¡CORTA EL ROLLO! ¡Odio a ese viejo pervertido!"

"¡Bien, aún una chica sana!"

"Sensei, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Oh! Hinata-chan y yo estamos limpiando el sistema de chakra de mi nieto. Esto quizá ayude a su cuerpo a recuperarse rápidamente, ¡evitando la muerte o un daño permanente! ¡Te enseñé eso, Tsunade-hime!" –Sanae exclamó con tono burlón, aunque la concentración de su chakra seguía siendo asombrosa. No era de extrañar que hubiese sido la profesora de Tsunade.

"Temo que eso pueda estresar su cuerpo, acelerando su muerte. Está demasiado débil, sensei. Déjale morir en paz" –Tsunade estaba considerando la situación, analizando el informe médico de Neji.

"¡Mi chico puede soportar esto! ¡Deberías saberlo!" –Sanae era verdaderamente una Hyuga: tozuda.

Pero la persistencia de Hinata y Sanae hizo que Neji sobreviviera más de 48 horas. De hecho, se las ingenió para sobrevivir más de una semana. Diez días después de su llegada al hospital, varios cables y tubos le fueron retirados, y respiraba por sí mismo.

Sanae no podía manejar el gasto de chakra y se sintió débil algunos días después. Pero Hinata soportó el largo proceso, y durante todo ese tiempo, no abandonó el hospital. Hanabi y Natsume cuidaban de los niños. Cada día, al mediodía, llevaban a Hikaru y a Hokuto a ver a sus padres.

Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Gai, Lee y TenTen fueron cada día. Se turnaban para estar con Hinata todo el día. Sin fallar en su horario, el equipo de Gai apoyaba a Neji, de la forma en que podía: compartiendo la juventud, alegría y especialmente esperanza. Naruto también se recuperó, y ayudado por Sasuke y Sakura, visitó la habitación de Neji. Mientras jugaba con los gemelos, Sakura aplicaba una técnica de recuperación a Hinata, para prevenir cualquier fallo. Ambas chicas hacían eso cada día. Sakura dijo que era su forma de devolverle el favor a Neji, por haberles salvado, a ella y a Kakashi.

Ese día, después de que todas las visitas se marcharan, Hinata descansaba, esperando que TenTen le trajera la cena.

Apoyando la cabeza cerca de las piernas de Neji, y cogiendo su mano, sintió como le venía el sueño: Hinata ya no tenía miedo a dormirse, tenía confianza en la recuperación de Neji.

Cuando casi estaba en el mundo de los sueños, la mano que sujetaba se movió un poco. Hinata pensó que era su imaginación, y comenzaba a dormirse otra vez, pero la mano intentaba liberarse de su apretón.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y vio los párpados de Neji temblar, quien finalmente abrió los ojos. Sus ojos blancos miraban los de ella. Movió la cabeza lentamente y fijó su mirada en Hinata (quien ya estaba derramando lágrimas), la reconoció y le dedicó una débil sonrisa:

"Hola" –su voz era grave y débil.

"Hola" –la voz de ella temblaba de la emoción –"Te eché de menos, niisan."

"Te… eché… de… menos… también" –y cerró los ojos, cansado. Pero la débil sonrisa permaneció en sus labios.


	14. Días de Nuestras Vidas

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y todo lo demás de The Twillight Owl. Yo simplemente lo traduzco.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Días de Nuestras Vidas**

Neji abandonó el hospital casi dos meses después. Tsunade le recomendó mucho descanso, ninguna misión durante algún tiempo, y aumentar la dificultad de sus entrenamientos lentamente, hasta que recuperara toda su fuerza.

Para Hinata esas recomendaciones eran ¡maravillosas! Tenía a su marido bajo sus alas todo el tiempo (excepto cuando estaba en alguna misión). Neji y Hinata entrenaban juntos cada día; primero él sólo supervisaba sus prácticas, y después combatían.

Y lo más importante, para la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de los gemelos, Hinata hizo que Neji la ayudara. Él lo odiaba, maldecía todo el rato. Pero al final, la fiesta fue genial; todos sus amigos, Hiashi, Hanabi, Natsume, la abuela Sanae e incluso el abuelo Hideo (bastante temeroso de enfadar a Hinata otra vez) estaban allí.

Para Neji todo ese reposo era el infierno. Cuidar de los niños, hacer recados para Hinata, y lo peor de todo, ayudar a Hiashi.

Continuó asistiendo al líder en todos sus deberes diarios. Se suponía que Neji tenía que acompañar a Hiashi a todos los encuentros del consejo, sustituir al líder en tareas menores, e incluso firmar algunos documentos importantes concernientes al clan, junto con su tío.

Todo el asunto político le aburría, hasta que un día Hiashi se dio cuenta de que Neji miraba por la ventana en vez de los formularios.

"¿Estás prestando atención a estos documentos o a los pájaros que hay afuera?"

"¿Hum? Oh, ya leí los documentos" –contestó Neji indiferente.

"Creo que es monótono para un joven como tú, permanecer en esta oficina todo el día, ¿eh?" –Hiashi tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios –"Sentía lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad."

"No entiendo el propósito de esto. Hinata-sama debería ser quien aprendiera toda esta política, ¡no yo! ¡Soy de la familia secundaria!"

"Hinata ya sabe estas cosas, Neji. Eres un genio, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses?"

Neji intentó recordar los últimos meses, intentando encontrar una clave sobre lo que decía Hiashi. Parar discusiones menores entre el Souke y el Bunke, atender los estúpidos encuentros del consejo, dar la opinión sobre algunos asuntos de los Hyuga, firmar órdenes y decretos con Hiashi, y algunos solo. Esos habían sido los trabajos de los últimos meses.

Y de repente, se dio cuenta de que había sido todo el tiempo el comandante en jefe del líder. Se había hecho amigo de algunos ancianos del consejo, se las había ingeniado para ganarse el respeto de las dos familias. Los hombres del clan le preguntaban su opinión y le hablaban de sus problemas, esperando de Hyuga Neji una solución. Y Hyuga Neji siempre encontraba una solución.

"Tú… ¿Tú me preparaste para encargarme del clan?" –miró a su tío, aún encontrando eso difícil de creer.

"Lo hice. El año que viene tendrás veinte, y te pondré al mando del clan Hyuga."

"¡No puedo ser el heredero! ¡Soy del Bunke! ¡El consejo nunca aceptará!" –Neji estaba de pie, enfrente del escritorio de Hiashi, las manos apoyadas en la mesa, mirando al adulto como si estuviera chiflado.

"No. Prepararás el camino para Hinata. Un considerable número de miembros del consejo encuentran tu trabajo de los últimos meses, bastante impresionante. Los ancianos apoyarán tu posición como regente."

"¡Absurdo! ¡Hideo y los otros ancianos provocarán una guerra civil en el clan! ¡Hiashi-sama esa idea es imposible!"

"Yo ya he decidido, Neji. Dirigirás el clan el año que viene, después de que cumplas veinte años."

"¡No lo aceptaré! ¡No seré el responsable de una guerra en este clan!"

"¿Tienes miedo? ¿El Hyuga prodigioso no puede aceptar esta simple tarea? Sólo es un año…" –Hiashi sonreía con satisfacción a Neji, con un misterioso brillo en los ojos.

"¡No tengo miedo, señor!" –contestó el orgulloso hombre –"¡Pero esto está mas allá de lo simple, señor!"

"Estaré aquí. No dejaré mi posición como líder; sólo atenderé otros deberes para ayudar a la Hokage y a Konoha. Te apoyaré."

"¿Por qué? ¿No podrías pedirle la aprobación a Hinata-sama?"

"Neji, estoy al tanto de vuestro plan para cambiar el clan. También estoy seguro de que ese joven Uzumaki será el próximo Hokage, y él prometió cambiar el clan. Los Hyuga cambiarán, y nada puede hacerse. Pero si dejo todos los cambios en manos de Hinata, conociéndola, los miembros conservadores del Souke la presionarán, influirán en sus decisiones a través de amenazas contra ti y tus hijos. Hinata seguramente fracasará."

"Ella es más fuerte que todo esto. La conozco, nunca se rendirá a esas amenazas."

"Lo hará. Hinata os quiere a ti y a los niños más que a su propia vida. Aceptará cualquier condición mientras estéis a salvo."

"Aún así… ¿por qué no esperas a que ella cumpla los veinte años para retirarte?"

"Entonces será demasiado tarde para tu segundo hijo, cualquiera que sea."

"Tendrán tres años solo… aún tendremos un año…"

"No. Visto que el nuevo líder ya tendrá descendientes, ella tendrá que señalar un sucesor. Hinata tendrá que mostrar al consejo quién es el primer nacido y quién el segundo. Y el último será enviado a una familia de la rama secundaria para que le adopten."

Neji sintió como todo su mundo se desmoronaba, el suelo de debajo de sus pies de repente, desaparecía. Lo había calculado mal; tenían menos tiempo de lo que creían para salvar a Hokuto del sello maldito. Sin embargo, el plan de Hiashi era audaz y peligroso. Aun si algunos ancianos aceptaban a Neji como su regente, una guerra entre el clan un asunto real y amenazador. Además, no había ninguna garantía de que Neji fuese capaz de evitar que marcaran a Hokuto durante la ausencia de Hiashi.

"Y entonces… ¿Aceptas esta tarea?"

"… La aceptó, señor" –respondió Neji, aún sintiéndose preocupado por todo el asunto de la sucesión.

Como en los últimos meses, Hinata seguía ajena a todo ese tema. Y Neji decidió mantener las cosas de esa forma, ya que los exámenes de Jounin estaban cerca, y saber sobre la sucesión la haría ponerse nerviosa, más de lo que estaba.

---

El día del examen de Jounin llegó.

Hinata miraba las enormes puertas del estadio de Konoha, temblando, juntando los dedos índices e hiperventilando.

"S-suspenderé o-otra v-vez…" –estaba nerviosa. La última vez que entró por esas puertas; Hinata estaba confiada y perdió el combate. Ahora estaba aterrorizada.

"¡Vamos, Hina-chan, o llegaremos tarde!" –Kiba la cogió del brazo y la hizo atravesar las puertas.

"A-ah… Kiba-kun, ¡espera! ¡Aún no he hablado con niisan ni con los niños!" –Hinata salió corriendo hacia donde Neji se encontraba junto con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y sus otros amigos.

"¡N-Niisan!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ya están llamando a los participantes! ¡Ve!" –gritó él, mirándola enfadado.

"¿N-no m-me d-desearás b-buena s-suerte?" –preguntó Hinata con la cara más inocente que podía poner, consiente de que Neji la miraba amenazadoramente.

"… (_suspiro_) … Buena suerte, Hinata-sama… Ahora… ¡Muévete!" – ella se puso tensa y volvió al lado de Kiba. Neji sacudió la cabeza y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. _Tonta…_

Kiba y Akamaru fueron los primeros. Después de un intenso entrenamiento con Kurenai, Shino y Tsume (la madre de Kiba –tan peligrosa como Hiashi), el ruidoso de Kiba se las ingenió para ganar su combate.

Usando la técnica del clon bestia y una copia, le tendió una trampa a su adversario, luchando con Akamaru y dejando al clon escondido. Cuando Kiba y Akamaru fueron sacudidos, el clon atacó por sorpresa al contrincante. Lo que les dio a Kiba y a Akamaru tiempo para recuperarse y lanzar un segundo golpe contra el chico, derrotándole.

Todo el mundo estaba contento por la victoria de Kiba, pero Naruto protestó diciendo que ese tipo de técnica le pertenecía ¡a él! ¡Kiba tendría que pagarle derechos de autor! ¡Y Lee dijo que el 'combo de Uzumaki' de Naruto era una copia de su 'Remolino de Konoha', así que Naruto tendría que pagarle derechos de autor a él! Naruto protestó diciendo que Sasuke la copió primero, y Lee también le pidió derechos de autor al Uchiha, quién dijo "_iros al infierno_". La discusión sobre la legalidad acabó después de que TenTen golpeara a Lee en la cabeza, y Sakura golpeara la de Naruto contra la de Sasuke.

Hinata era la siguiente. Entró al estadio temblando y mirando a la audiencia. Al activar su byakugan vio a Neji sujetando a Hikaru, y Kurenai con Hokuto. Su sensei le estaba diciendo a los bebés que saludaran a su madre, y así lo hicieron. El espíritu de Hinata se quedó con la sonrisa de sus hijos. Neji también activó su byakugan y le mostró su pulgar, susurrando las palabras: _¡buena suerte!_ Y Hikaru imitó el gesto de su padre. Hinata se rió y fue hasta el centro de la pista con una expresión confidente.

Su oponente era un maestro del genjutsu y su primera acción fue deformar el campo de batalla, confundiendo la vista de Hinata. El chico era un usuario medio de taijutsu y tomó ventaja de la confusión que tenía Hinata, lanzó un fuerte ataque. Hinata casi no pudo esquivar el golpe. Su byakugan podía distinguir a su enemigo del resto de las ilusiones, pero la visión era nublosa debido a las ondas masivas de chakra que emanaba el genjutsu. La multitud de colores estaban mareando a Hinata.

La Hyuga se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran su peor enemigo en ese particular combate. Cerró los ojos sin desactivar su byakugan, Hinata podía ver el brillo azul del chakra en un escenario a oscuras. Para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la traicionarían, Hinata los cubrió con su hitai-ate; y una vez hecho eso, corrió con una asombrosa rapidez hacia su enemigo.

El usuario del genjutsu retrocedió unas pasos y le tiró algunos kunais; esperando que ella no pudiera esquivar el peligro. Gran error. Parte del entrenamiento de Neji consistió en moldear el chakra y mejorar su 'protección del círculo celestial', creando un escudo que desviaba todos los kunais.

Acercándose al enemigo, llevó a cabo los '64 signos Hakke', cerró los puntos de chakra del chico, y deshizo la ilusión. Hinata sintió el chakra de su adversario disminuir y levantó el hitai-ate para confirmar que el genjutsu se había deshabilitado.

El enemigo aún intentaba usar el taijutsu contra Hinata, pero su Juken era preciso y letal, debilitando aún más el chakra. En algún momento, el maestro del genjutsu no pudo resistir más y abandonó. ¡Hinata había ganado el combate! ¡Ahora era una Jounin!

Hiashi sonreía desde su asiento; Hanabi sonreía alegremente a su hermana mayor; Kurenai saludaba a Hinata con los brazos de Hokuto; Shino sólo asintió cuando acabó el combate –nadie vio que sonreía tras el cuello alto de su chaqueta; Kiba gritaba y Akamaru ladraba; todos los demás celebraban su victoria. Neji estaba sentado, sujetando a Hikaru (quién aplaudía con sus palmas), pero tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios –_lo había hecho. Se atrevió y ganó. Eso es, Hinata-sama, no tengas miedo_: **estás cambiando**.

Ino también se las ingenió para conseguir su nivel de Jounin al derrotar a su oponente. Ella dominó su mente y simplemente le obligó a abandonar. Tan fácil como eso; pero eso fue gracias a la estrategia que Shikamaru había creado para combatir cualquier tipo de lucha conocida. Como un juego de shoji, Ino se colocó en un lugar seguro y uso un Kage Bunshin para distraer al enemigo, mientras usaba su jutsu.

Después de que el examen acabara, todos los Jounins, Sasuke, los senseis e incluso la Hokage fueron a Yakiniku Q para celebrarlo.

Los pobres dependientes del local se estaban volviendo locos por el desorden que esa gente estaba provocando. Ino y Sakura decidieron cantar en el karaoke (unas cantantes terribles). Tsunade, Kakashi y Gai estaban completamente borrachos. Naruto y Sasuke discutían todo el tiempo. Chouji se comió todo el stock del restaurante, Shikamaru se reía de la voz de Ino. Kiba decidió cantar después de un vaso de sake (que robó de la Hokage). Hinata, que cogía a una dormida Hokuto y al Sr. Girasol, prestaba atención a la conversación que tenían Kurenai, Shino y Asuma –los únicos normales de la mesa. Y Neji estaba regañando a Hikaru por tirarle de la cola a Akamaru.

Oh… y Lee y TenTen, bueno… tenían una conversación privada al final de la mesa.

Eran días felices. Incluso con todo el peligro y soledad que la vida de un shinobi tenía, los nueve novatos, el equipo Gai, y todos los Jounins senseis vivían sus vidas al límite. Disfrutando de la amistad, amor y juventud.

Pero Akatsuki fue localizado otra vez. Sasuke decidió continuar con su venganza. Y esta vez, Naruto le acompañó.

Una noche de otoño, los dos amigos abandonaron Konoha, dejando una nota de despedida a Sakura.

Kakashi y Sai intentaron buscarlos. El equipo 8, el 10 y el de Gai, todos buscaron, a Sasuke y a Naruto, en vano.

Nadie los volvió a ver.

---

Dos figuras paseaban cerca del prado de Konoha, golpeando a las abejas y estornudando debido al polen de las flores.

"Casi estamos…" –dijo un niño de tres años de edad. Tenía el cabello castaño, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, y un flequillo cubría parcialmente su ojo derecho –un ojo blanco. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa. Los antebrazos del chico, codos y rodillas estaban llenos de pequeñas magulladuras, mostrando el tipo de personalidad que tenía.

"Tenemos que volver… papá se enfadará con nosotros, hermano…" –dijo la pequeña niña, que estornudaba de vez en cuando. Como su hermano, tenía el mismo cabello castaño, pero el suyo caía como un velo por su espalda, ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos blancos estaban abiertos de par en par, asustados. Se mordía las uñas, y cargaba con un horrible muñeco de cara amarilla y sonriente con algunos pétalos (algunos perdidos y otros deformados por los constantes mordiscos).

"¡Volveremos antes de la cena! ¡Papá no se dará cuenta de que nos fuimos!"

"Sí que lo sabrá. Papá siempre sabe cuando hacemos cosas malas."

"Porque tú siempre comienzas a llorar, ¡tonta! ¡Quiero ver el festival! ¡Vamos, Hokuto-chan!"

"Hermano… de verdad, tenemos que volver… creo que nos hemos perdido…" –Hokuto tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y mascaba unos de los restante pétalos del Sr. Girasol.

Hikaru de repente se detuvo, y Hokuto, quién iba detrás, se dio contra la espalda de su hermano, y haciéndola caer al suelo.

"Hum… más hacia el norte… creo" –y él señalo la dirección.

"¡Eso es el sur, hermano! ¡ESTAMOS perdidos!" –y ahora ella lloraba de verdad.

"¡No! ¡Eso es el norte, estoy seguro! ¡Vamos! ¡Deja de llorar, Hokuto! ¡Eres una Hyuga, no puedes llorar de esta manera!"

"Mamá también llora."

"¡Pero solo cuando discute con papá! ¡Papá nunca llora, y tampoco la tía Hanabi, ni la abuela Natsume, ni el abuelo Hiashi…" –Hikaru contaba con sus pequeños dedos a los Hyuga que no lloraban –"Y yo tampoco lloro."

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú lloras! Te escondes en el armario para que nadie te vea llorar después de que papá te regañe."

"NO LLORO"

"SÍ LO HACES"

"NO"

"SÍ. SÍ. SÍ. SÍ."

"NO. NO. NO. NO."

Y esa discusión podría haber durado para siempre si dos sombras no hubieran cubierto a los gemelos, haciendo que se girasen para mirar.

"¿Qué hacen estos dos pequeños mocosos en el prado?" –preguntó una voz masculina.

"No lo sé. Mejor que preguntemos" –contestó otra voz masculina –"Ey, niños, ¿qué hacéis solos en este lugar? Es peligroso, sabéis."

Hikaru se recuperó del susto y se colocó delante de su hermana, y miro a ambos chicos con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho (como si pudiera asustar a alguien…). Hokuto cogió de los hombros a su hermano, y temblando susurró en su oreja:

"Corramos. Por favor, Hikaru. Corramos."

Uno de los hombres se arrodilló y miró fijamente las caras de los niños.

"¡Oh! Sois Hyuga, ¿verdad?"

Los gemelos permanecieron en silencio.

"Pues claro que lo son, tonto. ¿No ves su ojos?" –dijo el otro chico con un frío tono de voz.

"¡Estáis bastante lejos de casa! ¿Adónde vais?" –preguntó, con una alegre sonrisa, el hombre que estaba arrodillado.

"Al festival…" –Hikaru contestó vacilante.

"¡Os equivocáis de camino! El festival está hacia el sud…" –apuntó el chico de cabello oscuro.

"Te lo dije…" –susurró Hokuto.

"Además, a esta hora del día, no hay nada en el lugar del festival. Vamos, os llevaremos a casa" –dijo el chico rubio, poniéndose de pie.

"Conozco el camino. Gracias" –contestó Hikaru fríamente.

"Qué mocoso tan arrogante… verdaderamente un Hyuga…" –soltó el otro hombre.

"Nah, cállate idiota, ¡estás asustando a los niños!"

"¿Yo? ¡Tú eres quien les está asustando!"

Hikaru y Hokuto intercambiaron una mirada inquisidora y decidieron marcharse del lugar mientras los jóvenes seguían discutiendo. Desafortunadamente, el chico de cabello oscuro se dio cuenta y se acercó a los gemelos; el rubio hizo lo mismo.

"Di… eres un Hyuga, ¿no?"

"Creo que está bastante claro que lo son, Naruto-idiota" –dijo el chico frío.

"¡Vete al infierno, Sasuke!"

"Ya he estado allí, gracias."

"Esto… ¿conocéis a Hyuga Hinata?" –continuó Naruto ignorando a Sasuke.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas antes de que Hikaru respondiera:

"Sí, la conocemos. Es la heredera de nuestro clan" –ser los hijos de la heredera y el regente era bastante peligroso; así que hacia los extraños, los gemelos nunca clamaban ningún tipo de relación sanguínea.

"¿Cómo está? Éramos amigos, ¿sabéis?" –explicó Naruto.

"Bien" –contestó Hokuto.

"¿Y Hyuga Neji? ¿Le conocéis?"

"Sí."

"¿Está bien? Era un ANBU…"

Hikaru se detuvo y miró a ambos chicos, molesto por todas esas preguntas. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Hyuga., Hyuga Hikaru era bastante imprudente, para el disgusto de sus padres.

"¿Qué queréis con mi mamá y mi papá?

"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" –Naruto tenía una expresión desconcertada –"¡OWWW! ¡Los gemelos! ¡Sasuke, mira! ¡Los gemelos! ¡Cuánto habéis crecido en estos dos últimos años! ¿No os acordáis de mí? Soy tu padrino número uno – ¡Naruto!"

Los niños estaban más asustados que antes.

"Pues claro que no lo recuerdan, ¡tonto! ¡Cuando nos marchamos de Konoha aún eran unos bebés!" –dijo Sasuke. Naruto estaba un poco frustrado por no ser recordado por los niños.

"¿P-padrino? ¿Cómo el tío Lee y el tío Kiba?" –preguntó tímidamente Hokuto, aún escondida detrás de su hermano.

"¡Sip! ¿Qué tal les va a Kiba y a Lee? ¡Tío, he echado de menos a todo el mundo!"

"Deja la charla barata. Llevémosles a casa" –dijo Sasuke.

Al llegar a las puertas del recinto Hyuga, los centinelas hicieron una reverencia a los niños, y hubieran detenido a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero Hokuto fue todo el camino de la mano del chico de cabello oscuro. Así que, los centinelas admitieron su entrada al recinto.

Una joven fue corriendo hacia los niños:

"¡Hikaru-sama! ¡Hokuto-sama! ¿Dónde estabais? ¡Hyuga-sama os está buscando!" –dijo con tono urgente, ignorando a los dos hombres que estaban con los niños.

"¡Misa-chan!" –Hikaru se abalanzó al cuello de la joven.

Y fue sólo entonces cuando Misa notó la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke, y puso cara de preocupación.

"¿Y vosotros sois?" –colocó a los niños lo más cerca de ella que pudo.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y el que da miedo es Uchiha Sasuke! –exclamó Naruto, señalando con el pulgar.

"¿U-Uchiha? ¿Un Uchiha? ¿Aquí?" –la joven estaba verdaderamente asustada. Sasuke estaba molesto por el temor que su nombre causaba en la mujer. Pero Hikaru sonrió traviesamente y dijo:

"¡Son mis padrastros, Misa-chan!"

"Es padrinos, ¡tonto!" –corrigió Hokuto.

Misa estaba más confundida que antes. Uzumaki era el nombre del niño del Kyuubi, y los Uchiha ya no existían, así que ella tenía a un monstruo y a un fantasma frente a ella. Menos mal que alguien la llamó desde la puerta de la mansión.

"¡Misa-san! Veo que has encontrado a los demonios."

Ella se giró para ver al señor. Era un joven en su veintena, vestía una simple túnica beige y unos pantalones negros. Su cara, estoica y arrogante, aún así guapo. Tenía el cabello largo, de color castaño oscuro, que caía por su espalda hasta la línea de la cintura, donde estaba atado. Aunque era un miembro del Bunke, era el marido y primo de la heredera, escogido por el líder para dirigir el clan en su ausencia. Su sello maldito estaba cubierto por su hitai-ate. Ningún miembro del Souke se atrevía a amenazar al regente porque Hiashi-sama había declarado que cualquier amenaza contra él sería considerada como un ataque directo al líder, castigado con la muerte.

El hombre la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta como hacía siempre (y esa mirada le daba constantemente escalofríos), pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el rubio gritó cerca de su oreja:

"¡NEJI! ¡VIEJO AMIGO! ¿ME RECUERDAS? ¡NARUTO!"

Los labios del Hyuga regente mostraron una sonrisa (una visión rara para Misa), y se acercó a la fiesta.

"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo! ¡Hola, Uchiha!" –dijo mientras recibía un abrazo de oso por parte del rubio y una media sonrisa del de cabello oscuro.

"¡Hombre! ¡Mírate! ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Aún el mismo look afeminado!" –se burló Naruto.

"Y tú aún tienes la misma cara de retrasado. Me alegro de verte otra vez, imbécil…" –Neji sonreía con autosuficiencia –"¡Nos preocupasteis mucho cuando os marchasteis!"

"Es una larga historia…" –dijo Sasuke mirando el cercano jardín de Hinata.

"Misa-san, pídele a alguien que nos traiga té" –dijo Neji, y la joven sirvienta salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

"¡Sí! ¡Hora del té!" –chilló Hikaru, frotándose las manos en anticipación.

"No para ti" –replicó fríamente Neji.

"Ahh, papá…"

"¿Dónde estabais vosotros dos?" –su cara era amenazadora sin rastro de bondad o merced. A la vista de esos duros ojos blancos, Hokuto comenzó a tiritar, y le temblaba el labio inferior.

"Estuvimos aquí, papá…" –mintió Hikaru, lanzando una fea mirada a su hermana.

"¡Oh! Asombroso como mi byakugan no os pudo ver en el recinto… ¿Puedes explicar eso, Hikaru?" –ahora era como si un kunai saliera de esa mirada. Hasta Naruto estaba asustado.

"Bueno, quizá tengas que mirar mejor…" –Hikaru miraba a todas partes, excepto a los ojos de su padre.

"¿Puedes explicarlo, Hime-chan?" –tenía la misma mirada amenazante, excepto que para ella era más suave.

"B-Bueno… Yo… Hermano… WAAAAHHHHH" –nunca podía mentir frente a su papá. Siempre acababa llorando, y diciendo la verdad –"Nosotros… (_sollozo_) f-fuimos a (_sollozo_) al f-festival (_sollozo_)… ¡Lo siento, papá!" –la pequeña niña se abrazó a la pierna de Neji, y continuó sollozando.

Neji le mandó una sugestiva mirada a Naruto, quién sonrió al ver la escena.

"De acuerdo. Estáis castigados durante dos semanas. Nada de televisión, ni videojuegos, ni dulces. Id a ayudar a Misa-san en la cocina, y quizá, reconsidere lo de los dulces… Id" –y los dos salieron disparados hacia la cocina.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga.

"Tío… No puedo creer que sean esas pequeñas cosas a las cuales les cambiábamos los pañales… Dos años son mucho tiempo…" –Naruto reflexionaba mientras veía a los niños desaparecer por el vestíbulo de la mansión.

"¿Dónde habéis estado…? –preguntó Neji –"Miramos por todas partes…"

"En muchos sitios" –Naruto dio una media respuesta indicando que no era el momento de revelar la verdad.

"Ese chico Inuzuka es realmente un buen rastreador… casi nos pilla un par de veces" –dijo Sasuke –"Tuvimos que usar algunos genjutsus poderosos para despistarle…"

"Eso nos dijo" –y el Hyuga también miraba el jardín de Hinata –"¿Le cogiste, a Itachi?"

"…"

"… Aún no" –respondió Naruto –"Regresamos porque descubrimos algunas cosas que podrían poner en peligro a Konoha y al País del Fuego…"

"¿Cómo qué?" –Neji le prestaba total atención a Naruto.

"No estoy seguro de si debo decírtelo… todavía no" –la sombra de su expresión cambió de repente a una mirada más cálida –"¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?"

"En una misión."

"¿Se convirtió en ninja médico?"

"Sí. Ahora es la supervisora del Departamento Médico-Ninja."

"¡Wow! ¡Genial! ¡Realmente ha cambiado! ¡Quién iba a decir que la chica tímida y rara, se convertiría en una shinobi talentosa y capaz!" –Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Yo no" –y Neji curvó un poco el lado izquierdo de sus labios en una media sonrisa triste.

"Oye, tío. Lo siento, ¡no quería revivir esas cosas!" –Naruto se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su amigo. Neji agitó la mano, como si hiciera desaparecer el asunto.

Los niños regresaron con una bandeja de té y algunos dulces. Sasuke rápidamente les ayudó cuando la bandeja casi tocaba el suelo. Los cinco tomaron una taza de té, y Neji permitió que los niños comieran, un único dulce. Hokuto se sentó cerca de Sasuke, apoyándose en él. Al principio el Uchiha lo encontró extraño, pero la pequeña lo hacía de forma tan natural que decidió acurrucarla.

Hikaru se sentó entre Naruto y Neji, atendiendo (y haciendo algunos comentarios) a la conversación.

"¿Y… ya os las arregláis?" –preguntó Naruto cuidadosamente.

"Bueno… apenas nos vemos. Pero cuando los deberes del clan, las obligaciones de shinobi y desagradables críos no nos molestan, la relación es bastante buena" –Neji sonreía con suficiencia, mirando de reojo a Hikaru. Naruto se rió.

"¿Qué es un crío, papá?"

"Un hijo" –explicó Neji despreocupado.

"… ¿Quieres decir que te molesto a ti y a mamá?" –preguntó Hikaru, agudizando la mirada. Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Sasuke también sonreía, con Hokuto en sus piernas. La pequeña mordía los pétalos del Sr. Girasol mientras enrollaba uno de los mechones del cabello de Sasuke (era un manía de ella).

"A veces…"

"Solo cuando os besáis. Creo que es asqueroso… ¡puaj!" –el chico puso cara de disgusto.

"Asqueroso es cuando te sacas cosas de la nariz" –contestó Neji. Inmediatamente Naruto retiró la mano de su nariz.

"Bueno. Creo que debemos irnos, Sasuke. ¡Tenemos que decirle hola a Sakura-chan!" –Naruto se puso en pie.

"Realmente deberías. Te echa mucho de menos" –dijo Neji.

"Entonces, nos vamos, Hyuga" –Sasuke colocó a Hokuto en el suelo y se dirigió junto a Naruto hacia la puerta del recinto.

De repente, Naruto se giró y le dijo a Neji:

"¿Sabes? Eres bastante afortunado."

"¿Por qué?" –Neji se cruzó de brazos.

"Hinata es una persona especial, Neji. Es única. Cuida de ella y de tus hijos. Adiós" –Naruto dijo esas palabras con una expresión inexplicable en la cara, y una sonrisa triste: de arrepentimiento.

Neji no contestó; sólo espero que los hombres cruzaran la puerta. Un tirón en su pantalón, le llamó la atención. Hikaru le miraba fijamente.

"Papá, ¿cuál es el nombre del hombre rubio?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Por qué?"

Hikaru se paralizó, y de repente con los ojos bien abiertos, gritó:

"¿Uzumaki Naruto? ¿**EL** Uzumaki Naruto del que tú y mamá siempre habláis?"

"Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema, Hikaru?" –Neji no conseguía entender la reacción de su hijo.

"El que está intentando ser el próximo Hokage?" –Hikaru miraba a su padre con asombro.

"Sí… Hikaru, ¿Cuál es el gran problema?" –Neji se estaba impacientando.

"¡ES MI RIVAL!" –chilló Hikaru.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Voy a ser el próximo Hokage, papá! ¡Por eso es mi rival!" –el niño golpeaba su propio puño.

"¿Qué vas a ser **qué**? ¡Hyuga Hikaru, explícate!" –Neji estaba realmente molesto por esa revelación.

"Papá tonto. Voy a ser Hokage, pero antes tengo que derrotar a ese Naruto… el único problema es que es más grande de lo que imaginé…" –el chico se cruzó de brazos con expresión pensativa.

"No tengo paz en mi vida. Estoy rodeado de locos" –Neji sacudió la cabeza y entró en la mansión. Hokuto pasaba la mirada de su hermano a su padre.

---

Hinata llegó de su misión esa tarde. Toda la familia estaba en el apartamento (Neji se había negado a vivir en la mansión, aun siendo el regente). Los niños veían la televisión gracias a que Hinata había convencido a Neji de que les permitiera una hora al día durante el castigo. Neji y Hinata estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Él estudiaba algunos problemas del clan, y ella rellenaba el informe de su última misión.

"Así que… Naruto-kun ha vuelto" –Hinata quería romper el silencio porque el informe era demasiado aburrido.

"Sí" –Neji por otro lado, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus deberes.

"¿Ha c-cambiado, niisan?"

"No. Aún tiene dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, cabello rubio y sin cerebro" –contestó sin cambiar su monótona voz.

"¡Niisan! ¡E-eso no es lo que quería decir!" –Hinata le pellizco en el brazo y rió tontamente.

"Es un poco más fuerte. ¿Es lo que querías saber?" –él sonrió con suficiencia.

"¡Sabía que regresaría más fuerte que antes! ¡Ese es Naruto-kun!" –Hinata alegremente puso una cara de ensueño. Neji le lanzó una mirada fría.

"¡Sólo te molestaba!" –Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Por cierto, no podemos besarnos más" –dijo en un tono serio, mirándola con preocupación.

"¿P-por qué?" –sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, al igual que su boca.

"Tu hijo cree que es asqueroso" –aún tenía la misma expresión, pero una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

"¿Hikaru? ¿Por qué?" –Hinata aún estaba desconcertada. Simplemente no pillaba la broma.

"¡Porque lo es! ¡Los chicos y las chicas no pueden besarse! –Hikaru defendió su punto de vista desde el sofá de la sala de estar.

"Creo que es bonito…" –Hokuto tímidamente expresó su opinión.

Hinata y Neji se reían. La joven madre se apoyó en la encimera que dividía la cocina y la sala de estar, donde admiró a sus hijos. El joven padre continuó leyendo los documentos del consejo.

(_Y ahora en Konoha TV: Las Casas Embrujadas de la Hoja. Hoy os contaremos la historia de la Sangrienta Mansión del Lago de la Montaña_).

"¡Ow! ¡Guay!" –dijo Hikaru mirando a su hermana.

(_Y la Sra. Kanzaki sintió una presencia en el vestíbulo. Unas luces espeluznantes bailaban y una fría brisa le tocaba la piel… pero no había ninguna ventana abierta… Y entonces…_).

"E-esto… niños, c-creo que este p-programa no es apropiado para v-vuestra edad. Pon el 'Show de la Ranita Lila'…" –dijo Hinata.

"¡Nah! ¡Esto es guay, mamá!" –respondió Hikaru.

(_Algunos perros sin piel atacaron a la Sra. Kanzaki, y a la mañana siguiente la policía Uchiha encontró su cuerpo mutilado. La cabeza la encontraron…_).

"Hikaru, Hokuto. Por favor, cambiar de canal. ¡Este programa os va a asustar!" –Hinata juntaba sus dedos índices y le lanzaba miradas significativas a Neji.

"¡No estamos asustados! ¿Verdad, Hokuto?"

Hokuto mordía los pétalos del Sr. Girasol y sus aterrados ojos estaban enganchados a la televisión.

"Hikaru, por favor, cambia de canal" –pidió Hinata una vez más.

(_La sangre estaba por todas partes. En el sótano había varios cadáveres putrefactos, que brillaban con la misma luz espeluznante_).

"Ni…" –Hinata comenzaba otro de sus ruegos, cuando Neji se dirigió directamente hacia la televisión y la apagó, un segundo después regresó a la silla de la cocina.

"¡Hey! ¡Lo estábamos viendo!" –protestó Hikaru.

"Oíste a tu madre" –respondió Neji fríamente.

Pero Hyuga Hikaru era el hijo del Hyuga Prodigioso y de la Tozuda Princesa Hyuga, ¡y tenía agallas! El niño fue hasta la televisión y la encendió otra vez.

(_Todos los policías Uchiha, que investigaron la sangrienta mansión, murieron en horribles circunstancias…_).

Neji se puso de pie, se encontraba cerca de la encimera, con una amenazadora mirada en sus ojos. Hinata vio la tormenta que se avecinaba, y se acercó a su marido:

"Por favor. Tómatelo con calma, aún son unos bebés… Niisan…" –sus ojos estaban opacos, y su dedo índice posado en el labio inferior. Conocía a Neji. Sabía que odiaba que se le opusieran.

Neji caminó lentamente hacia el enchufe y desconectó la televisión, apagándola otra vez. Miraba a sus hijos, de forma intimidante, y dijo en un tono grave y de forma pausada:

"A vuestra habitación. Ahora."

"¡Pero papá, estábamos viendo el programa!" –Hikaru tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, aún protestando a pesar de su temor.

"A vuestra habitación. Y no lo pediré otra vez."

"Por favor, niños, obedeced a vuestro padre. Id al baño, lavaros los dientes e iros a la cama" –Hinata siempre quería una solución diplomática.

Después de que los pequeños demonios estuvieran durmiendo en su habitación, Hinata volvió a la sala de estar donde Neji organizaba sus pergaminos (sí, aún seguían apilados en la sala…).

"No deberías ser tan duro, cariño…" –dijo Hinata –"Hokuto ha estado llorando, decía que ya no la querías… es muy sensible…"

"Eres demasiado blanda, Hinata. Es por eso que son unos traviesos" –dijo con una mirada severa en sus ojos.

Más tarde esa noche, Hokuto se levantó y a través de la puerta, vio algunas luces que venían de la sala de estar.

Agarrando fuertemente al Sr. Girasol, trepó a la cama de Hikaru.

"Hermano… despierta. Hermano, despierta…" –decía mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de Hikaru.

"¿Annnn? ¿Qué pasa, hermana?" –preguntó el chico medio dormido. Hokuto simplemente señaló el lugar donde se veía el reflejo de la luz.

Hikaru saltó de la cama y gateó hasta la puerta para abrirla más. Sintió que una extraña brisa movía su cabello; entonces volvió con su hermana que estaba sentada sujetándose las piernas.

"Un fantasma… Hay un fantasma en la sala de estar…" –sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Hiperventilaba y jadeaba, bastante asustado.

_NHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ (y la puerta de la habitación se abrió).

Los gemelos se pusieron tensos, cerca el uno del otro, esperando a ver al fantasma. Pero la única cosa que podían ver era la luz espeluznante de la sala de estar que se reflejaba en la pared opuesta.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, hermana."

Hokuto asintió.

Poco a poco fueron hasta la puerta. En el cruce del pasillo, dos pares de ojos inspeccionaron los alrededores y, cuando las luces pararon de repente, los niños salieron disparados hacia la habitación que había al final del pasillo –el dormitorio de sus padres.

Afortunadamente la puerta estaba media abierta, así que pudieron entrar con el mínimo ruido. Ambos se acercaron al pie de la cama, para mirar a sus padres. Ninguno estaba despierto.

Levantando la sábana un poco, Hikaru le hizo una señal a Hokuto para que subiera a la cama. Ella lo hizo, y él la siguió.

Bajo las sábanas, los gemelos se estiraron entre Hinata y Neji.

Finalmente estaban a salvo del sangriento fantasma.

Pero no estaban a salvo de Hyuga Neji.

"¿Puedo saber por qué estáis aquí?" –preguntó, levantando la sábana para ver dos pares de ojos mirándole.

"¡H-hay un f-fantasma en l-la s-sala de e-estar, papá!" –explicó Hokuto, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Bueno, ese no es mi problema. Salid de esta habitación."

"¡Pero papá! ¡Lo vimos! ¡Un fantasma de verdad!" –Hikaru chilló en voz queda, para no despertar a su madre.

"¿Y vosotros no eráis quienes no tenían miedo? ¡Atrapadlo! –Neji estaba siendo realmente sarcástico.

"¡Papá! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Por favor!" –Hokuto derramaba lágrimas de verdad. Ella siempre había sido la miedica.

"¡Que papá más malo eres! ¿No tienes corazón?" –Hikaru aún intentaba salvar algo de su orgullo.

"Lo siento. Tú eres el candidato a Hokage, así que deberías resolver este problema. Dejadme dormir."

"¡PAPÁ!" –ambos exclamaron al unísono.

Todo ese drama iba a despertar a Hinata. Acababa de volver de una dura misión y necesitaba descansar. Neji se levantó de la cama y dijo:

"Sólo os seguiré. Enseñadme el fantasma."

Los niños iban delante, Neji los seguía por el pasillo. De repente una fantasmagórica luz destelló en las paredes. Él también podía sentir la fría brisa. En este punto de la investigación, Hikaru y Hokuto estaban escondidos detrás de las piernas de Neji.

Como un shinobi experto. Neji se acercó con unos pocos pasos a la sala de estar. Hikaru y Hokuto permanecieron cerca de la puerta del cuarto de baño, temblando y abrazándose.

Neji vio la fuente de luz espeluznante: alguien había olvidado abierta la ventana de la sala, y la ráfaga de viento movía las cortinas de vez en cuando, revelando las luces del exterior. Sonrió con suficiencia y llamó a los niños:

"Ese es tu fantasma."

Ambos se le acercaron, aún abrazados. Cuando Hikaru entendió la confusión, se rió con tono infantil. Hokuto suspiró aliviada:

"Ahora, ¿puedo dormir?" –preguntó Neji.

"Sí, papá. ¡Gracias!" –dijeron ambos.

Después de poner a los niños a dormir, Neji volvió a su dormitorio y a su cálida cama.

"Eres terrible, niisan…" –Hinata susurró, sonriendo desde su lado de la cama.

"Gracias" –contestó él mirándola por encima del hombro.

* * *

Hola! Muchas Gracias por los reviews, me motiva. Me alegro de que aún sigais el fic, aunque me tomara más de un año sin subir nada.

En cuanto al comentario de Gabriel, el fic en inglés ya está acabado, y sobre cuando subo los capítulos, no sé decirte, como ya he dicho entre el capítulo 11 y 12 hay más de 15 meses de separación. Depende, últimamente estoy más motivada porque tengo la intención de traducir otros fanfics, cosa que no puedo hacer hasta que no termine con este. Ahora mismo quedan seis capítulos, espero no tardar mucho. Pero si te puede la curiosidad el fic original se llama Between Heaven and Hell y la autora es The Twillight Owl. Puedes encontrar el enlace a su profile desde el apartado Autores Favoritos de mi profile.

Cuidaros, Nami.


End file.
